Caught my interest
by oxJenniferxo
Summary: Meet amu, a pervert and playgirl. Meet ikuto known as hot'n'spicy. what happens when amu just so happens to catch interest in Ikuto? Full summary inside. Pairings: Amu x Ikuto, Utau x Kukai, Kairi x Yaya, Nagihiko x Rima Dedicated to Nikki who wrote Hard to Get telling her to never stop writing Her pename is xAmuIkuto
1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer: My first fanfic…..it might suck but….oh well XD, umm its kinda dedicated to Nikki who wrote hard to get. Her pen name is xAmuIkuto. Yeah umm she inspired me to write this. Also edited so it's slightly different then my original.**

**Ikuto: your first fanfic probably sucks because *cough* you suck *cough**

**Jennifer: …..*goes in a corner and sobs quietly***

**Amu: *slaps Ikuto* stop being so mean. APOLIGIZE….NOW!**

**Ikuto: ahh ok ok ok! Sorry Jennifer!...stop crying….please?**

**Jennifer: XD OK!**

**Ikuto: Now will ya kiss me Amu?**

**Amu: *glares at him***

**Ikuto: is that a….yes?**

**AmuL *glares harder***

**Ikuto: *sigh* so its a no**

**Amu: … ANYWAY Jennifer doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

_**Summary:**_

Okay so you've heard of Amu being the so called "hot n spicy", Ikuto being the pervert and the most popular person in seiyo high, Utau the singer, Kukai who loves to play soccer, Kairi the bookworm, Yaya the candy lover, Nagihiko the dancer, Rima the girl who secretly loves comedy, Tadase the cute, shy and loves to be king, not to mention Miki the artist and Yoru the person with a catlike personality. But what if it was switched so instead, amu was the pervert and most popular person in school, Ikuto the "hot n spicy", Utau the soccer type, Kukai the singer, Yaya the bookworm, Kairi the candy lover, Rima the dancer, Nagihiko the boy who secretly loves comedy, Miki who has a catlike personality and Yoru the artist. Pairings: Amu x Ikuto, Utau x Kukai, Kairi x Yaya, Nagihiko x Rima, Miki x Yoru,

_**Ages:**_

Ikuto: 17

Kukai: 17

Utau: 17

Amu: 17

Kairi: 17

Yaya: 17

Nagihiko: 17

Rima: 17

Tadase: 17

Miki: 15

Yoru: 15

* * *

**~ Normal POV ~**

The boy ran as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't late. His navy blue hair swished everywhere as he ran to his destination.

Seiyo High, his new school. His midnight blue eyes shimmered with determination to get to school on time as he also carried his luggage.

Pretty heavy luggage.

When he finally reached the school, he sighed as looked at the reflection in one of the buildings window. He looked really dishevelled;, his hair messily untidy, his tie hung loosely around his neck, the top buttons of his white shirt were undone and his shirt was half tucked in. Others would say it was hot. He kind of liked it though and he was probably going to dress like that from now on.

He slowly started to walk into his new school.

"OMG! He looks cool…and the way he dresses, so spicy!" some girls squealed as he passed.

He sighed again, rumours were already stirring. Suddenly he spotted his cousin sitting under one of the big, gorgeous shady trees.

"Hey Yoru!" he greeted as he ran up to him.

"Hi Ikuto," Yoru replied, not bothering to look up from his sketch book, his lemon coloured eyes focused on whatever he was drawing, a pencil in his hand and his indigo blue hair covering his masterpiece.

Ikuto sighed, Yoru was always like this. Well, the blue haired teenager had nothing better to do so he plopped down next to his cousin as he waited for the bell to ring.

On the other hand, a girl with rosy pink, long curly hair that stopped at her waist sat at her desk looking out the window…obviously giving the impression that she was oh so bored.

Her lips glistened with lip gloss and the sun shone through the window making her look like a beautiful goddess. A blonde boy came up to her, his legs trembling as he stumbled to speak.

"Umm…the-these a-are for you," he stuttered handing her some chocolates that were neatly wrapped with a blue bow on top. She flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Thankyou Tadase, you are too kind," she said seductively. Tadase immediately blushed and hurriedly ran back to the "AMU FANCLUB" to tell them what she said. Immediately she heard guys from the fan club scream with joy and hands punched up in the air, their plan a success. She giggled to herself.

"Hey Amu. What's up?" A girl with blonde hair that was tied as pigtails asked while she played with her soccer ball.

"Hey, Utau! Nothing much…just having fun with my fan club," replied amu in a cheerful tone. They both giggled.

"What are you both laughing about?" A girl with long wavy blonde hair asked doing a small skip over to them.

"My fan club but that doesn't matter anymore. How's your dancing going Rima?" Amu questioned her honey coloured eyes turning to Rima. The word 'dancing' made Rima's golden eyes sparkle with excitement. Before she could answer a girl with light brown hair came down and sat next to her. She pushed up her glasses and continued to read her book.

"Hey Yaya!" Utau greeted. All Yaya did was nod not even glancing up from her book, her chestnut coloured eyes glued to whatever she was reading but you could see a small smile plastered on her face. Soon all four girls started a deep conversation gossiping about who knows what. 

**~Ikuto's POV~**

The bell rang….finally. I jumped up and started to walk to my new class. I arrived and I waited outside the room patiently. Suddenly the door swung open and a friendly looking teacher smiled goofily at me.

Ok…he wasn't exactly friendly looking, he kind of looks like a clumsy man, his brown hair was really messy and he had glasses on so he kind of looked…well like a weird scientist. He ushered me in and spoke in a warm tone.

"Hi I'm Mr Nikaidou, your new teacher. Would you like to tell me your name?"

I tried not to glare at him, I mean shouldn't he know my name? He is the freaking teacher so he should've been told who I was.

"Well?"

Damn, my legs are trembling, I'll try to hide it.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," I sighed, ignoring butterflies in my stomach. Girls squealed and I could hear things like "he is so totally cool and spicy!" I rolled my eyes but that just made the girls squeal some more. Soon voices were murmuring. Mr Nikaidou coughed making them all shut up immediately... cool.

"Well Ikuto, could you please go sit next to Amu Hinamori? Amu please raise your hand." Mr Nikaidou instructed. A girl raised her hand.

Let me rephrase that, a goddess raised her hand. Man, she is beautiful…and hot, but Yoru warned me and told me that there was this chick in my class who was hot but a playgirl.

Go figure. Wait a second…is she smirking?

Why the fuck is she smirking? Whatever, I don't really care. I'm not really interested in her.

I mean she's just another girl…a really really sexy girl.

I casually walked over and sat down, opened my text book and started to listen, ignoring the playgirl.

….and believe me, trying to ignore a really attractive girl is hard.

Very very hard. 

**~Amu's POV~**

Our teacher welcomed this new boy in the class…he seems…interesting.

Ok scratch that, he looks hot. Smoking hot.

I've dated a lot of hot boys but he is in my top 10. This should be easy.

He should fall head over heels for me…like most boys do.

He should drool all over me…like again most boys do. This is going to be fun

"Well Ikuto, could you please go sit next to Amu Hinamori? Amu please raise your hand." Mr Nikaidou commanded. I innocently raised my hand, I saw Ikuto's eyes widen a little bit and I couldn't help but smirk. I bet he thinks I'm hot. Seriously, _I _even think I'm hot. He walked over sat down….totally ignoring me.

Wait a second.

Ignoring…me?!

Impossible.

No way.

Bullshit.

Usually boys flirt or write something to me but no, he ignores…well I'll just make him notice me. I ripped a bit of paper out of my notebook and started to neatly scribble down something. 

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Man….I don't even recognise what the teacher is saying… I'm screwed. Uh oh, miss _popular_ just sent me a note.

_**Hey**_

_**What's up sexy?**_

Right.

Her writing is actually pretty neat. Wait…is she trying to flirt with me? If I would be a different dude I'd be probably freaking out with joy but I know girls like her. She's one of the girls who just plays with boys hearts and after having her fun, just breaks up with them like its no big deal, its like she thinks they're toys… well I'm definitely not going to be one of her "toys". Sad thing is, the boys she has broken up with don't even despise her, I mean they're sad for like a day but then they just like go join her fanclub or whatever, that's my guess. I tore out a piece of paper from my notepad and wrote back. 

**~Amu's POV~**

I waited patiently for him to reply. He'll probably ask me out or something. Oh…he just sent another back.

That was fast.

_**What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?**_

What? No way….must be a mistake. No boy has ever and I mean everdone this to me before. I sighed with frustration.

"Miss Hinamori, is something wrong?" Mr Nikaidou asked, noticing my sigh. Crap.

"Nothing, Mr Nikaidou, sorry for the disruption," I replied quietly. All Mr Nikaidou did was nod. I heard him snicker. Okay, so a little harder then expected. I quickly tore another piece of paper and started to write back. This should work. I'll ask him out, he should immediately reply with a yes. I'm a genius. 

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Maybe I should get extra classes…that would probably be a good idea. Or maybe tutor. No, I hate tutors.

Shit. She sent a note back.

_**Well do you want to go out with me?**_

No way. How can she just ask me out? Maybe I should just ignore her…but she'll probably just keep annoying me. I scratched my head and sighed, and then I grabbed some paper and wrote back. This should leave me in peace. 

**~Amu's POV~**

What is taking him so long to reply?! All he should write is a simple yes, I mean come on. Who can not say yes to the hottest girl in the school?

Oh finally! I opened the note and stared at the simple word that was written on it.

_**No.**_

Ok. This boy is asking for it. I'm not going to give up until he admits he likes me. He's just playing hard to get. I looked up and saw Utau look at me with one eyebrow raised. I tilted my head towards Ikuto's direction and she immediately got the idea. She grinned goofily and nodded, then turned away facing the board and continued to listen. Well Utau never actually really listens, she normally just daydreams about dumb things, she's not exactly a girl you would call smart but hey she's one of my besties. Anyway back to the boy. I tore out another piece of paper and wrote back. 

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I rubbed my head…she just threw another note. Damn. Why won't she give up and face the truth that I'm not into her. Far out this is getting annoying. I opened the note.

_**Why the fuck won't you go out with me? I'm the hottest girl in school. **_

Ohhh…now she's angry. Sucks to be her. Well I don't really care, I mean come on, leave me alone already. I took out a piece of paper and started to scribble furiously. This will give her a piece of my mind. I threw it at her and tried to listen to the teacher.

Hmmm I wonder who my new dorm mates are going to be. 

**~Amu's POV~**

I hope I get to be with my best friends for my dorm. Only 4 are allowed in each cabin. Perfect. There are 4 of us.

Oh…he threw one back at me.

...at my head

Ouch.

… That kind of hurt. Oh well, must have been a mistake…I mean who would do that to me?

I opened the note. Wow he wrote a lot.

_**Yes I know who you are. You're the most popular girl in the school but also a playgirl. I know your types; your ones who just mess around with boys like a kid playing with toys. When you're done with them and have finished your little sick fun, you just break up with them like its no big deal. The boys don't even care they still like you. **_

_**That's pathetic. **_

_**You're pathetic.**_

_** Well I'm pleased to inform you I'm not one of those dumb playthings so you better stop trying because I'm not going to give in. **_

I stared at it for a long time. I shrugged off the slight hurt those words gave me. I'm over it now because I'm _the_ Amu Hinamori. I don't get hurt over silly little words. So he thinks he won't give in? I didn't bother writing back to him. I smirked.

Ikuto is going to fall in love with me whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**Jennifer: DONE!**

**Ikuto: WHY AM I THE GAY ONE? And why don't I get to kiss amu?**

**Amu: You will never ever ever kiss me. Got that?! ….and why do I have to be the bitch?**

**Jennifer: ehh….who really cares?**

**Amu and Ikuto: ME!**

**Jennifer: Meh….oh well you guys better like it. ANYWAY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If I have made any mistakes, can you please tell me? Thanks XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jennifer: Hi everyone! Chapter 2 of _Caught my interest_and thankyou all so much for the reviews and people who favourited this story.**

**Ikuto: Hmmmmmm….i don't like this fanfic**

**Amu: *sigh* you don't like anything**

**Ikuto: Except you =D**

**Amu: *slaps Ikuto* haha you look funny**

**Ikuto: *pouts* that hurt _amu_**

**Amu: *glares* don't you dare say my name like that or I'll kick you…hard**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Where?**

**Amu: *kicks him in the private* there**

**Ikuto: What the fu-**

**Jennifer: NO SWEARING AND NO KICKING**

**Amu and Ikuto: ….fine! hmph**

**Jennifer: I don't own shugo chara or any of its characters. Hope you guys enjo- HEY GUYS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NO SWEARING AND KICKING?**

* * *

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Finally the class has finished. I yawned and stretched, then rubbed my eyes. Amu had finally stopped passing me notes, which was a relief. I started to slowly pack my stuff and placed it in my bag. I hear footsteps…better not be _her_. I looked up to see a guy with orange hair and emerald green eyes staring at me, his eyes looking sharp as he glared at me. He stuck his hand out towards me.

"I'm Kukai Souma. I just checked my dorm list and I'm living with you" He exclaimed said.

"Um…hi? I'm Ikuto…" I replied while standing up and shaking his hand. Firm, hard grip…correction, very hard grip.

"I know! I think we'll be best mates! You want to go to see out dorm and meet the other dorm mates? Sure you do," He said before dragging me out of the classroom. My eye twitched unconsciously but I shrugged it off, I had nothing better to do. Class has finished for today and I have to get my stuff moved in to my dorm anyway. As we walked down the hallway we chatted about….I'm not exactly sure. Kukai kept changing subject. He was talkative. Very talkative.

"So what do you like to do?" I asked as we nearly reached our dorm.

"I love to sing," He said smiling for the first time. Before he could say anything else I opened the door to find two pairs of eyes swing to me.

"Yo?" I said nervously…not really knowing what to say. A girl…wait a guy came up to me. He had really long dark blue hair. Heh…that's why I thought he was a girl, if it weren't for the rules of no boys and girls in same dorm I could have easily mistaken him for a girl.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki," he said in a bored tone, then he sat back down

…Well isn't he the nice, happy person. I stared at the other person. Before I could ask the dark green hair dude what his name was, he tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"HI I'M KAIRI SANJO, I HOPE WE'LL BE BEST OF BUDDIES AND I LOVE TO EAT CANDY AND DID I MENTION MY NAME WAS KAIRI?" He said all in one breath, his cobalt blue eyes glowing with excitement. I just stared at him, unable to speak as Kukai pulled him off and Nagihiko just sighed.

"Umm…sorry 'bout that, Kairi seems to love lollies...so yeah that's why he's always…err excited but today he took...well you could say an extra two doses," Kukai said sheepishly while scratching his head. I got up and dusted myself.

"All good…so you guys are my dorm mates huh?" I questioned. In response I got a nod from Nagihiko, thumbs up from Kukai and an excited jump and vigorous nod from Kairi. I smiled…this was going to be an interesting year. I needed some fresh air though. Kairi knocked the breath out of me.

"I'm just going to go for a stroll" I said before heading out the door. 

**~Amu's POV~**

I sighed…ok so the plan in class with Ikuto didn't exactly go to plan. Hmm…this was going to be a little hard then I thought it'd be. He seems…interesting, he's the first guy who has ever rejected me. I started to walk a little faster down the hallway to my new dorm before I bumped into someone.

Ouch that hurt. I stared up to see midnight blue orbs stare back at me. 

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Wow….she has pretty eyes….honey-glazed colour… no! I can't get sidetracked. I got up and held my hand out waiting for her to grab it so I could pull her up. What the fuck did I do…Its Amu! I murmured a quick apology and rushed straight past her…until she grabbed my hand that is. I stared at her confusingly. I would've yanked myself out of her grip but I didn't want to hurt her. If I did I'd probably get in deep shit from some teacher.

"You know…you look hot today," She hummed. My eye twitched. I mean seriously? Who just says that? I definitely don't…now I'm angry.

"Why do you do that Hinamori? Why? Seriously who just goes up to someone and says 'you look hot today?'" I exclaimed my voice going louder. 

**~Amu's POV~**

"You look hot today," I smirked….plan B into action.

"Why do you do that Hinamori? Why? Seriously who just goes to someone and goes you look hot today?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"First of all, _I_ say stuff like that and second of all don't call me Hinamori," I shot back. I swore I just saw his eye twitch again.

"I should of known you'd be that type who just says to people 'you look hot today' and also I do not call perverts like you by their first name, got that?" he replied angrily. Heh….this is not going as planned…but I always love a challenge.

"Fine _Ikuto_," I smirked emphasising his name. I love this, I should make a game of how many times can I make this guy's eye twitch. 

**~Ikuto's POV~**

What is this girl's problem? I clenched my fist before talking back to her.

"Do notI repeat do _not_ say my name like that Hinamori!" I yelled at her. She just smirked.

Damn I wish I could just wipe that smirk off her face.

With a chair.

That'd be lovely.

"I'll call you what I want when I want _Ikuto_because no one bosses me around. Got that? "Amu said with absolute seriousness in her voice. I ignored her and quickly pulled my hand back before she could grab it again. I took quick strides to get as far away from her as possible.

After calming down, I wandered around the school….that is until a group of guys came up to me. They didn't look that happy. Two guys came up to me, anger clearly shown in their eyes. A guy with blonde hair and ruby red eyes stared intensely at me before saying something.

"Don't mess with my Amu," he shouted at me. I think his name is Tadase or was it Tadagay? Hmm...I think it was tadagay.

"_Our_Amu," A guy with brownish hair matching his eyes corrected. I think his name was Ryuu. Tadase's eye twitched.

"Pfffttt whatever...she'll be mine anyway," he said muttering the last bit so no one would hear him. Is this Amu's fanclub or something? Their gay...and I mean really retarded. I'm just saying...who would want to go with an pervert who just loves herself cause she thinks she can get away with anything?

I sure don't. I looked at Tadase as he stared off dreamily as if he imagining him and Amu together. I coughed and he jumped startled.

Dumbass. 

**~Tadase's POV~**

_I stood in my white tux waiting for my beloved soon-to-be wife to walk down the aisle. If I say so myself, I look pretty hot and handsome. I mean who wouldn't want a piece of this? I wait anxiously for my beautiful bride. Suddenly I hear the door swing open and Amu appears looking astonishing as always. She's wearing a beautiful white dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist and fancy lace on the bottom of her dress. She stares at me with hearts in her eyes and I blow her a kiss. And as soon as I know it she's standing next to me smiling brightly and staring deep into my eyes as I stare back. After we say our vows the priest says I can kiss her! Finally! As I lean to kiss her...slowly...so ever so slowly. COUGH! What the fuck._

I shake my head...dammit, it wasn't real. Ikuto stares at me waiting for me to continue so he can go. Ugh, he's impatient. He is definitely not Amu's style. So i'm going to be the knight in shining armour and save her from falling for this idiotic imbecile. I stare into his eyes intensely.

"Just back off" I said growling at him. This has got to make him wet his pants...I mean I am pretty terrifying when I have to be.

What the fuck. Is he rolling his eyes?

At me?

"Look, I don't really give a damn about Hinamori alright? Why do you guys even give up your time to make a stupid fanclub about her when she is just a stupid pervert?" He replied.

I stared at him shocked while Ryuu gasped. I think someone in the fanclub actually fainted.

Wait...does this mean he's not into Amu?

Well then, less competition...not saying there was any competition to begin with. 

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Tadase stared at me shocked. I guess this is the time to walk away. I turned and started to walk back to my room. It wasn't really much of a walk if you think about it...more like bumping into someone and then getting surrounded by idiots who claim to be a fanclub of Amu Hinamori. I sighed; this day just keeps getting better and better. I opened the door to my dorm and braced myself just in case Kairi would hug me again, this time I would be prepared. I waited a few seconds...nothing happened. I peeked another eye open. I looked around. First at Kairi's bed, no one was there. Then at Kukai's, again no one was there. At Nagi's no one. Finally I looked at my bed. The first thing I saw was pink.

Wait..._pink?_ Oh no freaking way.

"Yo," Amu said smirking while sitting on my bed with her legs crossed and she was leaning on her arms. You have _got_ to be shitting me.

* * *

**Jennifer: Voila! Done. Sorry if it was short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please read and review**

**Ikuto: I really don't like this fanfic**

**Amu: Who gives a fuck about what you say**

**Jennifer: WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU. NO FUCKING SWEARING!**

**Ikuto: But you jus-**

**Jennifer: NO BUTS**

**Amu: *sigh***


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennifer: I'm back with another chapter of this fanfic and I'm really, really really really super really sorry about not updating as soon as possible. I've been getting a lot of exams and stuff. Again I would like to thank Nikki (penname: xAmuIkuto) for inspiring me to write this Fanfic XD. I hope she continues to write fantastic stories. And also thanks to every who has favourite my story or written a review or has favorited me as an author**

**Ikuto: Am I back to being a pervert?**

**Amu: Far from it**

**Ikuto: Damn**

**Jennifer: ehh...please read and review**

* * *

**~Ikuto's POV~**

You have got to be kidding me. I stared at the girl sitting on my bed. What the fuck is she doing here? Besides that, **how **did she even get in?

"I got in through that window," Amu said sounding bored while pointing to the now open window. "And I'm here because I wanted to see how my little _Ikuto _was doing," She continued smirking. I gaped at her, how did she know what I was thinking...I didn't say those things aloud, did I? Crap...maybe I did. "And no you did not say those things out loud nor am I a mind reader. Its just so easy to tell from your face, " Amu chuckled while staring at her newly painted hot pink nails. I sighed. She is giving me one hell of a headache. She stretched and sighed happily before falling backwards onto my bed. I gave a frustrated noise and saw her smirk.

"Okay so now you've checked up on me can you please go?" I muttered angrily. Amu sat up immediately with a pout on her face. "But I don't want to...besides we could do _naughty _things on this bed," she said smirking before chuckling again. I felt something warm creeping onto my face. "PERVERT!" I screamed at her. She just closed her eyes and continued to smirk.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Pervert!" Ikuto screamed at me. I chuckled inwardly. This is _so _much fun. Hmm...he looks pretty hot with that blush on his face.

"Aww _Ikuto, _why ever are you blushing...perhaps its because _your _thinking dirty things...that is pretty naughty," I said while getting up and slowly walking towards him. His eyes widen and slowly moved backwards as I was advancing towards him.

"N-n-o you p-pervet, why would I think that!" Ikuto yelled as I walked up to him until he was against the wall. Panic struck his face. "_Now theres no where to hide, no where to run,"_ I said slowly as I trapped him with my arms on both sides. Now I know what your thinking, he's a _guy, _shouldn't he be able to escape? I mean come on, hes even taller then me for crying out loud! But no, he's too scared to. _I've got him right where I want him. _

**Ikuto's POV~**

. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. **Shit. **Why the **fuck **can't I move. Why won't my body let me. Why dammit! I try to lift my hands to push her away but they feel so heavy. Amu leans close. No! I don't want my first kiss to be taken by a pervert. Okay, now your thinking you've never had a kiss before? Well I just want to save it for someone I _actually _like. Okay so it sounds girly, sue me. Soon our noses are touching, her lips are just inches away from mine. Noo! Someone please save me right now. Please!

**Bam!**

The door flew open with Kairi there and Kukai and Nagi behind him. They were laughing at something before they saw us. I stood there shocked. A few seconds of awkward silence...until Kairi blushed and quickly covered his eyes with both hands.

"Ahh! My eyes, they burn! I think I'm blind," Kairi said dramatically. Why hasn't Amu moved yet! Kukai laughed while Nagihiko just looked at us bored. "Are we interrupting something?" Nagihiko asked. Thankyou! Someone has finally saved me. "No!" I said.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Yes," I said back just as the same time Ikuto said no. I stared at him a little shocked. He didn't even want to get kissed by me! The hottest girl in school (if I say so myself)!

"Aww, but we were going to kiss _Ikuto_," I said with a small pout on my lips. He growled and _finally _was able to push me away.

"WE were not about to freaking kiss and stop saying my name like that," He yelled blushing heaps of different reds and pinks.

"Stop saying your name like what _Ikuto_," I purred. He muttered something like 'imbecile' and I smirked. I should probably take my leave now. "It was nice meeting you Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko," I said as I stood up and walked out the door.

"How did she know our names?," I heard Kukai ask before I shut the door. "Who cares," Ikuto muttered. I laughed. Oh he is such an _interesting _guy. I should probably go see who I'm living with. I walked for a while staring at the sunset before reaching my dorm. I flung it open wondering who my dorm buddies were. My eyes lit up. There standing before me were my bestfriends. Rima was unpacking and smiled at me when she saw me. Yaya slowly looked up from one of her big books to see who was at the door before looking down. Utau was kicking her soccerball countless times before even looking to see who it was and squealed. She punched her fist in the air. "YES!" Utau yelled with enthusiasm. I chuckled. This is going to be such an _awesome_ year.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I sighed. She was gone...for now anyway. I went to the slightly opened window and shut it...then I locked it...just in case she tried to get back in and rape me or something.

"Wow so you and Amu going out?" Kukai asked curiously while grinning. I blushed immediately. Great. Now she's got people thinking I'm going out with her.

"No!" I grumbled. Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Sure you aren't," he said in the same bored voice he always does. He shakes his head and goes to sit and read a manga. Stupid Amu.

"Well, if you and Amu are going to do stuff in this room, can you please put a sign on the door or something, I'm too young to see those perverted things," Kairi stated puffing his cheeks. I slammed my palm to my head.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" I yelled. Nagihiko rolled his eyes again, Kairi covered his ears and Kukai just laughed before patting my back and heading to the bathroom. _this sucks_. I slowly stumbled to my bed and pulled the covers over me. Sleep soon over took me.

**~Next Morning~ (Still Ikuto's POV)**

_***Beep beep! Beep beep* **_I groaned and turned around and slammed the alarm off. Why does school have to start so early? I peeked an eye open to stare at the ceiling. Plain white. I slowly got off the bed to see that everyone else was awake. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Morning sunshine," Kukai said laughing. I gave a weak smile and scratched my head. I got up but was tackled down...by...Kairi. I should of known.

"Morning buddy! How are you! You wanna eat lollies! Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?" Kairi said excitedly his eyes wide and filled with excitement. I stared at the clock. **7:00 a.m**. I flickered my eyes back to Kairi.

"Dude, its only 7, isn't it a little early for lollies?" I said while muffling another yawn with my hand. Yeah, I'm not really a morning person as you can see.

"BUT I EAT LOLLIES FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH AND DINNER," Kairi pouted. I sighed and shrugged him off. He immediately went to Kukai and started clinging to him because he knew if he tried hugging Nagihiko, he would shrug him off also. I stumbled to the bathroom and did the usual. Brush my teeth, take a quick shower and change into my school uniform. I strolled out feeling refreshed...until I saw Amu and her friends.

"What is she doing here?" I said pointing an accusing finger at her. She smirked before going to sit on my bed. **My bed**.

"Well we just wanted to visit. And by the way, why are you dressed in your school uniform. Today's **Saturday**,"

I stared at her for a few seconds then slowly looked at myself. Damn. I know something was up. I saw a blonde girl who's hair was in pig tails muffle a laugh. I blushed. Great, now I made a fool of myself.

"I'll go get changed," I muttered slowly dawdling to the bathroom...again. When I shut the door, I heard the blonde girl laugh instantly. I sighed. Damn.

**~Amu's POV~**

I smirked while drumming my fingers on my legs, waiting for Ikuto to come out. What should I do with him today I wonder. There was an awkward, tense silence in the room. No one spoke a word. Finally Ikuto came out and might I say looking damn _hot_. He was wearing a black jacket with a hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath. His pants were normal demin jeans. I know, simple right? But the way it looked on him was just plain **sexy**. I smirked.

"Looking _sexy_ for me Ikuto?" I laughed, I swore he looked like he looked so red, just like he had run a _really, really_ long marathon.

"Why would i- no way would I wear this for yo- This is what I usually wear!" he choked out. I chuckled. This was really fun. Someone coughed. I looked at the direction it was coming from, a little irritated. Utau. I gave her a tiny glare while a smile just danced on her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt your _fun_ but may I know who the other people are," she said glancing at all the boys. Kairi was the first to step forwards. Wait...when I say step, I actually mean jump...and I mean a really big jump.

"I'M KAIRI SANJO! MY FAVOURITE THINGS TO DO IS EAT LOLLIES AND PLAY ON THE PLAYGROUND AN-" he was cut off by Kukai putting his hand over his mouth. Kairi slumped his shoulders and slowly moved back. Kuaki looked at us with a smile.

"I'm Kukai, its nice to meet you all," Kukai said before going to sit on a chair. Now it was Nagihikos turn.

"Nagihiko," he muttered before going back to sit down. Quiet much? Ikutos turn. Yay!

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you guys," Ikuto said in a cool'n'spicy tone. I chuckled inwardly, oh how he was anything _but _that. I bet he's uses it when he's nervous but he can't trick me. I can see right through it.

Now it was the girls turn. Yaya was first. She shut her book, took a step forward and looked at them professionally.

"I'm Yaya. I am a female and I'm 18," she said formally. The boys all stared at her. Kairi yawned.

"That was boring, you should have more enthusiasm like me," he said proudly sticking his nose in the air like a little kid who thinks their smarter then everyone else. Yaya just lightly smiled before sitting back down. Next was Rima. She did a little twirl as she walked up.

"I'm Rima, I love to dance and make tea," she said smiling a bright smile before sitting down. Nagihiko rolled his eyes. Utau was next. She went up grinning like an idiot.

"Name's Utau. Love to play sports and I am _very_ competitive," she said still grinning and then she went to slouch on one of the chairs.

"Pfft," Kukai muttered trying to cover his little laugh. Utau stared at him.

"Whats so funny?"

"Oh its nothing...its just, I bet I could beat you at anything," Utau glared at him. I mean I don't blame her. She was dumb and all but she **was** very competitive.

"You wanna a bet," She said gritting her teeth. Kukai leaned closer. "Sure, but I'll win," Kukai said. Utau's eyes narrowed but then she grinned.

"Okay, you and me to the Ramen shop down the street, _now._" She said cheerfully. Kukai stood there shocked at her sudden mood change but then narrowed his eyes and quickly pulled her off the chair and outside the door. Utau turned her head to stare at the rest of us and gave us a big grin and a wave. I chuckled. Thats my girl. Oh its my turn to introduce myself, I strode up confidently.

"Yo, names Amu Hinamori. But you sexy boys probably already know that right," I said with a wink before sitting back down. They all immediately blushed. Yep, I still got my seductive charm.

**~Normal POV~**

Everyone sat in the room where a tense, awkard silence weighed on their shoulders. No one knew what to do or say. People occasionally coughed but that was it. Kairi looked at Yaya and rolled his eyes. She was _still _reading a book. He stood up confidently.

"OKAY! Thats it, no more reading, you are coming with me to buy lollies," he said, puffing his cheecks and grabbing her hand to drag her out of the room. Yaya blushed when her hand came into contact with his while Yaya's other hand clutched her book tighter. As they got nearer to the door Kairi stopped and stared at the big book still in her hand.

"Nuh uh, _that _is staying here," he muttered pointing an accusing finger at the book. Yaya stared at him then sighed, gently placing the book on one of the desk. Kairi nodded cheerfully before racing out of the room and Yaya did a little yelp at the sudden movement. Now it was only Rima, Nagihiko, Ikuto and Amu. Rima smiled politely and stared at Nagihiko. She got up and walked over to him sticking out her hand.

"Would you like to get some tea?" she asked. Nagihiko stared bluntly at the hand.

"No," Rima did a little frown before grabbing his hand anyway and dragging him out of the room. Nagihiko frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to get some tea with you,"

"But I just said no," Nagihiko said his eyes now narrowing.

"Too bad," she said in a sing song voice. Nagihiko looked at Ikuto with pleading eyes. Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Crap," Nagihiko muttered to himself before he was dragged out of the room. Now it was only Amu and Ikuto. In a room. Alone. Amu smirked.

**~Amu's POV~**

I stared at Ikuto who was fidgeting with his fingers. I swear that is such a _girly_ thing to do.

"So what do you want to do Ikuto?" I asked with a smirk to my face. I pretended to do put my finger to my chin in thought. "Out of these options should we either; watch porn, play games of porn or have sex," I asked 'innocently'. Ikuto stared at me shocked, a blush slowly creeping to his face.

"Pervert!" he screamed. I chuckled. This was fun.

"I'm joking...kinda," I said. He glared at me.

"Hinamori, its not funny," he said angrily. I sighed. What is with the Hinamori? Why can't he just call me Amu. Its simple. Its only three letters while Hinamori is eight? I sighed.

"Ikuto why can't you just call me Amu, I swear it is starting to piss me off," I said.

"Thats why I call you that, to _piss_ you off," he shot back.

"Okay lets make a bet, if I win you have to stop calling me Hinamori. But if you win, you can call me whatever you freaking want," I said. He sat there thinking for a few minutes, then stared at me.

"Deal,"

* * *

**Jennifer: Yeah thats it, sorry again if its short and if the ending of this chapter was sucky. I'm kinda thinking of whats going to happen next so it might take a while for my new chapter to come out. Sorry bout that.**

**Ikuto: Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer: Hey everyon-**

**Ikuto: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN**

**Amu: Let her explain before you kill her**

**Jennifer: *sweatdrops* umm yeah anyway, sorry I haven't been updating this fanfic lately, I've had heaps of homework and assignments and I know that is a typical reason and that you might think its stupid but its true. I've trying to study really hard because I'm kinda failing my grades and I have to push them up =='. Yeah it sucks right? So I've tried to make this extra long but it isn't really and I'm going to try to update more often. So heh don't get mad okay? And thankyou for everyone that has favourite this story and made reviews.**

**Ikuto: *holding baseball bat* what do you think Amu?**

**Amu: meh good enough, Jennifer does not own shugo chara or any of its characters**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto stomped his foot impatiently.

"So what's the bet?" he asked, a little curiosity dripping from his voice. Amu smirked and started to swing her legs.

"Dunno," she said 'innocently'. Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh. Amu suddenly sat up straight, her smirk growing wider.

"Got one," she exclaimed.

"So here's what the bets going to be. In an hour, we have to see how many phone numbers we can get from the opposite sex. Simple right?" she explained.

Ikuto looked at her shocked. He pulled his mouth into a tight line.

"Fine," he muttered.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_What have I gotten myself into? _

I stared at Amu who had her eyes on the road, concentrating. We were in her car driving to the mall. This was it. I was screwed. I mean, she's a natural seducer who can get a lot of guy's phone numbers. Me? Well I'm just a guy who has trouble doing anything.

"You getting ready to lose?" Amu asked chuckling slightly. I gave her a glare but I don't think she could see it, since her eyes were on the road.

"I'm not going to lose," I fumed back. She just gave her trademark smirk.

Finally we arrived. In the car she had explained some rules. The first one was that we couldn't leave the shopping centre and we had to meet back at the entrance after the hour had gone. Second was that we couldn't get phone numbers from our friends. Third was that to make sure the numbers weren't fake we would have to call _each _and every one of them. Yep. I am definitely screwed. We walked into the shopping centre.

"And start!" she announced walking to the first guy possible. I stood there awkwardly...what was I suppose to do? I scratched my head and looked around. I noticed some girls glancing my way and I did a little wave to them. They giggled and waved back. I walked to them.

"Sup," I said in my cool'n'spicy voice. The all blushed. There were like 4 of them.

"Hi," one of them stuttered. She had black long hair. The others stood behind her anxiously. She seemed like the leader of their little group. We chatted for a bit and soon the other girls joined in.

"So...umm, could I have all your numbers?" I asked slowly. I swear they might think I'm a rapist of something. They all nodded and quickly got a piece of paper and each scribbled something down. I stood their astonished. _I actually did it_. And it wasn't even that hard. Hmmm... I might have a chance after all. They each gave me their piece of paper.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Just as I turned to leave I stopped and turned back to face them. I gave them a wink then turned back around and walked off. I heard them all squeal. This was actually pretty fun. I wonder how Amu's going...not that I'm interested or anything...

**~Amu's POV~**

"Thanks sexy," I murmured, receiving the piece of paper the guy had just given me. He blushed and nodded as I walked off. I felt his eyes stare at my ass and I rolled my eyes then stared down at the piece of paper. I had already received 10 numbers. This was a piece of cake. Suddenly I saw Ikuto chatting up these four girls. I smirked. _Pretty impressive_. But there was no match for me. I **was** going to win.

As we brushed past I whispered "4 numbers already and all in one go, pretty impressive...its just that...i've already got 10,"

"Oh, just you wait, I bet I'm going to win," Ikuto said confidently before striding off. Oh the joy. He's actually looking like he's enjoying himself. I chuckled then noticed another guy who was staring at my...breasts. I slowly walked up to him and gave him a seductive smirk.

"Why hello there sexy," I whispered gently brushing my fingers along his arm. He gave a little shudder of delight. Jerk.

"Hi," he muttered confidently as if he thought I _actually _liked him. I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. I just have to get his number then I'm done.

"You look _super _hot with that shirt your wearing," I muttered gently pressing both my hands on his chest.

"Thanks," he muttered, now not so confident. Thats when he took a chance. He grabbed me by the waist and gently pulled me forward. I pretended to giggle flirtatiously. He smiled and was about to lean in for a kiss. This is what I don't get. Why do guys think that just because a girl might be into them when they've _just _met and the go straight for the kiss? Half of the guys I've gotten numbers from have tried to do that? Of course I don't let them kiss me, I'm the one who kisses them. No way am I letting a guy think he can get control of me. I pulled back a bit. He looked confused. I giggled again. I leaned closely to his ear

"Umm, don't you think we should slow down? I think we're moving a little too fast. How about you give me your number and maybe we could go out tonight," I whispered into his ear before lightly blowing in it. He gave another little shudder and quickly let go to scribble it down. I smirked. He gave it to me with trembling hands. I pretended to do a little jump in delight. Just as I turned to go I gave him a light peck on the lips. Oh how he melted. I walked away. Again I felt numerous numbers of guys eyes on my ass. I smirked to myself and gave it just the slightest wiggle just for show. Yep.

I am going to win. No doubt about that.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I am so going to win. After receiving my 15th number I gave a quick glance at my rival. She was talking to a guy and giggling like a little school girl. I tried not to roll my eyes or vomit. I wandered around looking for other girls. I felt confident now so I got numbers quicker. I wonder how the other group is going...

**~Kairi's POV~**

I put my hands onto the really clean window and looked inside. So many lollies. I swear I've died and gone to heaven. I stared at Yaya who was looking longingly at...a book shop. We had already bought three bags of lollies so I thought I should be nice and let her have a look inside the bookshop...just this _once_.

"Come on," I sighed quickly dragging her into the bookshop. She shook out of her daze and stared and me with a tiny smile.

"Thanks," she whispered rushing off to the closest book possible. I inhaled then quickly wrinkled my nose. _What _is that smell? Ugh...its the books. I stared at Yaya again and grinned, she looked like she was having an awesome time. Might as well give her a bit longer...even though I'm suffocating in this shop. I skipped over to her.

"Why do you like books? They smell bad," I asked with a small pout on my lips.

**~Yaya's POV~**

I looked at the cover of the book and inspected it. Then I turned it over to read the blurb.

"Why do you like books? They smell bad"

I glanced up to see who was asking me this. Kairi. I laughed at the last sentence then I thought for a second.

"Well, books are more interesting then movies. They are usually what inspires people to make movies. Books can take you into your own world and it can make you ignore everything else. Books can make you cry or make you go on the edge of your seat. Books can take you on adventures. Books are my life," I whispered before quickly going back to reading the blurb. I felt a blush come on to my face. I took a sneak peek at Kairi who looked at me with awe. I felt stupid. Why was I even telling Kairi this. There was an awkward tension in the area for a few minutes.

"Well, I like lollies because they are sweet. I believe that if you eat enough lollies, they'll make you sweet too!" Kairi said with a big smile. I stared at him and laughed. He was very interesting not like the other guys who think I'm a nerd... which is kinda true now I think about it.

**~Utau's POV~**

I sighed with my head down in defeat. "Dammit," I muttered while Kukai just smirked.

"I won," he said.

"Figured,"

I stared at my nearly finished bowel of ramen. I was _so _close. I tried not to smack him in the face. I mean I am a good sport...right? I was not going to give up.

"Again," I muttered. Kukai stared at me shocked then smirked.

"Okay,"

**~Kukai's POV~**

We waited awkwardly for the next bowl of ramen to come. I took a quick glance at Utau who was grinning and staring out the window. I tried not to glare at her. She was like one of the most cheerful person I have ever met. It was pissing me off.

"So...," I muttered trying to make little conversation. Utau grinned at me like an idiot waiting for me to continue.

"So what?"

"well...i was kind of hoping you would finish that sentence...,"

Utau stared at me dumbly for a while then grinned nervously and scratched her head.

"Ummm...okay. so ...err do you have a girlfriend?"

I glared at her. What kind of question was _that_? I stuck my nose in the air.

"I don't even know why you would ask a question like that but no I don't have a girlfriend," I answered.

"Woah, sorry for invading your personal information,"

I sighed. This was not turning out well.

"Look...I'm sorry alright?" I muttered. I never usually apologise...why was I apologising now? I glanced up to see Utau smiling at me. I blushed. Crap! Why am I blushing? Its so girly to blush...beside Ikuto doing that all the time.

"It's alright!" Utau said cheerfully.

"So ...do you?" I asked slowly. Utau looked up confused.

"Do I what?"

"Do you...have a boyfriend,"

"Oh...haha no way," Utau said laughing. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Why?" I asked now interested.

"Because every time I try to have one they don't like to compete as much as I do so they bore me. And they try to be romantic _all _of the time. It gets annoying after a while," Utau said with a grin. Hmmm...maybe she isn't as dumb as she looks.

"So what's your dream girl?" Utau asked me. What was this? 20 questions? I sighed and decided to go along with it.

"Umm...i dunno, kind of like what you just said. I want someone who doesn't give up so easily and is determined to beat their competitor," I muttered looking away. _Kind of like you..._okay now I've gone insane. Why did I just think that? Argh this is frustrating and stupid. No way am I liking this..._person_. I stared at her and my heart started to thump in my chest. I've only known her for like a day...oh shit. I've been thinking for way to long, I better ask her a question.

"What's your dream guy?"I asked trying not to sound like I really wanted to know the answer...but I actually really did. Utau propped her hand on the table and put her head on top.

"Hmmmm...someone like I just explained before would be pretty cool. Kinda...like you," she said with a grin and a thumbs up. I stared at her shocked. _What _did she just say? It was awkward for a while...well awkward for me, not really for Utau who was just smiling like a maniac that she was. Suddenly the waiter came back with two hot, steaming bowls of delicious ramen. I took a glance at Utau who was drooling. I can't believe I like her...wait. WHAT THE FUCK, I did not just say that. Crap. I slammed my head down on the table. Utau raised an eyebrow at me. I did a nervous laugh and my stomach did a flip. Shit, I have a crush on Utau.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Utau yelled and quickly started slurping her noodles.

"Hey I wasn't read- hey sto- stop cheatin- screw you!" I cursed and started to eat my noodles too.

**~Rima's POV~**

I poured the sweetly scented tea into the two cups and gracefully sat down. Nagi eyed me cautiously before taking a sip. I took a sip of mine as I looked at him, waiting for some sort of reaction. Nothing. I inwardly sighed. Does this guy have no emotions what so ever? There was a tense silence.

"So do you like the tea?" I asked politely.

"Meh...it's alright," he muttered staring off into the distance. I frowned. That was all?

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

I watched as Rima poured the tea into the teacup. I brought the cup to my lips and took a quick sniff. Smelled...sweet. I slowly took a sip before putting it back down. _Shit_. It was really good. I tried not to make a reaction, I didn't want her to think I actually _liked _the tea.

"So do you like the tea?" she asked.

"Meh, its alright," I stared somewhere else, not looking at her face. I gave a quick glance at her. She was frowning.

"Do you ever change emotion?," she muttered staring at me intensely. I stared back at her.

"Not really," I stated back bluntly. Why is she asking me all these question? Its rather annoying. But what I find more annoying is why I'm answering them. Its not like a actually _like _her or anything. It was silent for a few more seconds and I started to stare off into the distance again.

**~Normal POV (at where Rima and Nagi are)~**

Rima laughed nervously.

"Oh come one, there must be some way to make you laugh," Rima muttered. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She smirked evilly. Nagihiko just stared at her blankly. Suddenly Rima started to viciously attack him with tickles. Naghiko just stared at her like he was saying _are you a total moron or something, your fucking crazy. _After a few seconds of realising her plan had failed she stopped.

"Heh...are you a robot or something? You don't laugh at all," Rima laughed, trying to make Nagihiko laugh at her poor joke.

"First of all, you don't know how to tickle...feels like your poking me very hard and secondly you don't know how to make jokes," Nagihiko said bluntly before taking a sip of some of the tea Rima had made. Rima sighed inwardly knowing her plan on making Nagihiko show some emotion of happiness had failed...once again. But not known to Rima, Nagi smiled the _tiniest _smile at her for at least trying to make him laugh because no one has even done that for him before. Ever.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_~1 hour later~_

I stood at the entrance of the shopping centre waiting for Amu. _This was where we're suppose to meet...right?_ I looked down at my watch again. She was 5 minutes late.

"My, my Ikuto, someone's impatient," someone from behind me whispered. I spun around to go face to face with...the one and only Amu. She stood there smirking while leaning on one side with one of her hands on her hip.

"Your 5 minutes late," I muttered glaring at her. She gave a light chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry not everyone can be 'perfect' like you," she muttered sarcastically. I sighed, someday I swear I'm going to crack and punch her in the face.

"Shall we get in the car?" she asked motioning to her car. I nodded slowly and got in. I watched her drive silently. I gripped the phone numbers in my hand. I bet I was going to win. I've got so many that its not funny. I glanced at her eyeing for her phone numbers. No where. Must be in her bag.

"So...how many numbers did you get?" I asked casually.

"You first,"

I glared at her.

"No you,"

"Make me,"

I held back a growl. Man, she was pissing me off. I gave a deep sigh. Fine, I'll be the _adult _here.

"Fine, I got 50 numbers," I said proudly. Amu screeched the car to a halt and looked at me shocked. I looked back at her curiously...did I _actually_ win? Freaking hell, that is awesome! Thats when I realised...we were still on the road and she had stopped driving completely.

"Umm...Hinamori you should probably keep driving before someone honks at us for holding up. We might cause a traffic jam," I said.

**Honk!**

I gave her an 'I told you so' look. She snapped back to reality and nodded. She started to drive again and I smiled happily. I can't believe I won.

"So since it looks like I won-"

"Who said anything about you winning," she said casually. I glanced at her. Didn't I win? I mean she looked at me before like I had done something unbelievable.

"But you stopped the car and glanced at me like I had actually wo-"

She chuckled before I could even finish my sentence. I resisted the urge to strangle her. What the _fuck _was her problem?

"So I didn't win?" I asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said. I glared at her.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"No,"

"Tell me,"

"No,"

"Tell me,"

"Make me,"

I sighed, this was going to take forever. Now I realise it, this bet was pretty stupid. I mean, if I win I get to call her anything but if she wins I just have to call her Amu. So we just went through this whole thing...for _that_. Argh this is pointless.

"You didn't even say please," she said making me shake away my thoughts. I sighed again.

"_Please _tell me Hinamori," I muttered. Her smirk grew wider.

"Okay, since you were so polite," she said. I growled. She was being such a bitch right now. Yeah I know she's like a bitch all the time but right now she is being just so..._bitchy_.

"I got 80," she announced. I gaped at her. How the fuck did she get so much in just one hour. I swear that's impossible.

"Can you please stop gaping at me like a goldfish," she said. I pulled my mouth into a straight line.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Fine who?" Amu said with another smirk. I sighed with my head down in defeat.

"Fine...Amu,"

* * *

**Jennifer: Done!**

**Ikuto: '., I'm going to kill you Jennifer**

**Amu: Err, I wouldn't do that**

**Jennifer: You come anywhere near me with that baseball bat, I swear I will make this a Tadamu story.**

**Ikuto: *gasp* you wouldn't**

**Jennifer: oh you bet I would**

**Amu: it's true she already has like a page of Tadamu somewhere...**

**Ikuto: Where?**

**Jennifer: oh if I tell you, you'll go and find it and rip it to pieces**

**Ikuto:...why would I do that...**

**Amu: T_T ehh, please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jennifer: Yo guys! Sorry I havn't been updating as much again**

**Ikuto: *sigh* whats your excuse this time**

**Jennifer: Same as last time**

**Amu: Should we trust her Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: I trust **_**you**_

**Amu: *sigh* well I don't trust you**

**Ikuto: but whyyy**

**Amu: do I really have to explain?**

**Jennifer: ANYWAY I'm really sorry guys for not updating. I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Okay class, today we are going to organise ourselves into groups of 8 people for the race," Mr Nikaidou explained to the class. Amu was slouched on her chair looking around bored while her fan club stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing on Earth. Rima was sitting straight and staring at the teacher politely. Yaya was very focused on the teacher and was even writing notes...don't even ask what she was writing down. Utau was dozing off with her head on her desk. Meanwhile Kukai was glaring daggers at Utau since he could hear her snore and for him...it was _very _annoying. Nagihiko was secretly reading a manga while Kairi was...sneaking lollies into his mouth trying not to get caught. Ikuto was staring off into space but perked up when he heard the word race. He raised his hand.

"Yes Tsukiyoni?" Mr Nikaidou inquired. Ikuto resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Its _Tsukiyomi_," he muttered. Girls started swooning at the sound of his hot'n'spicy voice. Ikuto sighed.

"Oh, I apologise for that, now what was your question?" the teacher asked still looking rather embarrassed for the mistake he had made.

"What race is this?"

"Oh your group will explain that to you. Now please go form into a group of 8 and there must be four girls and four guys. No exceptions," Mr Nikaidou said before going to sit down in his chair. Ikuto continued to stare daggers and him.

"_Lazy bastard, won't even answer my question properly_," Ikuto thought before sighing and looking for a group to join.

**_~5 Minutes later~_**

_Somehow_ Amu, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi ended up together.

"Such a _coincidence _that I ended up with you _Ikuto_," Amu said smirking.

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT_," _Ikuto said fuming back. Amu chuckled while Ikuto stubbornly folded his arms.

"So there's this running relay that's coming up. To be precise a **partner **relay race. So I have taken the privilege of sorting it all out," Utau stated proudly ignoring the previous little argument between Amu and Ikuto. Kukai groaned.

"Oh the horror," he muttered while sighing. Utau pretended she didn't hear it.

"ALSO I have made some tips for the race. First of all if someone is in front of you, get in front of them. If you see no one in front or behind you _keep _it that way unless you are coming last of course, if you are coming last well...you suck," Utau stated, talking in a genius kind of tone. Amu coughed trying to hide her laughter and Rima laughed. Kukai sighed before doing a face palm. Kairi burst out in a fit of giggles while Yaya smiled the tiniest smile. Ikuto did a little chuckle while shaking his head while Nagihiko scoffed. Utau stared at them all confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," the whole group chorused back. Utau looked at them for a second then grinned and continued.

"Okay, since I have already done the tips, I shall explain the rules and who your partners are," Utau explained.

"But don't we get to choose our partners?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I'll decide. Okay anyway, the rules are that you each get paired up and you all have to run a few kilometres. But the thing is that you guys have to hold hands during the whole run. When the paired people come to the next, they have to tap both their hands and then that pair is off," Utau explained thoroughly. Everyone nodded. Sounded easy enough...didn't it?

Utau hummed in approval before continuing. She took out a little booklet and opened it up.

"Okay now I'll tell you your partners. Rima your with Nagihiko," Utau said. Rima nodded smiling and skipping to Nagihiko. He just stared at her disgusted.

"Yaya your with Kairi," Utau continued. Kairi nodded furiously and hopped next to her. Yaya took a good look at Kairi before going back to her book.

"I'm with Kukai," Utau grinned. Kukai made another groan before slowly walking over.

"And lastly, Amu and Ikuto," Utau said snapping her book shut.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

.**fuck**. No way am I going with _her_. I stared at Amu and she smirked while walking over. I stood there mortified.

"By a-any chance, can I s-switch," I stammered. Utau shook her head.

"Rules also clearly state that when there are partners, it has to be a boy and girl," She said. I screamed mentally in my head. **Why? **_Why?_

"Oh come on, cheer up. I mean the plus side is that you get to hold hands with me," Amu said playfully. I muttered things that didn't make sense and folded my arms.

"Whatever,"

"Oh I'm sure you're very excited on the inside," Amu said patting my back. I growled as she smirked.

"Well we'll win for sure since I am pretty much the fastest runner here, don't worry Kukai if you can't catch up, I'll just drag you," Utau said grinning widely. Kukai stared at her and coughed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm faster then you,"

Utau glared at him. Everyone stood in silence. This was going to get _nasty. _

"Are you...challenging me?" Utau asked slowly. Kukai smirked.

"What _challenge_? If I we were to see who was faster, there would be no challenge because I'd be way faster then you," Kukai said sneering. Utau narrowed her eyes.

"Okay lets make a bet, whoever goes faster then the other will have to pay that person ramen," Kukai said. Utau stood there her mouth watering just thinking about it.

"Deal,"

They glared at each other while the rest of the group sighed. Finally I coughed and the two idiotic people stared at him.

"What?" Utau asked.

"Umm...when exactly is the race?" I asked curiously.

"Oh...today!," Utau said excitedly. Everyone's eyes widened. Today? What the hell? They didn't even remind us earlier.

"How long have you known this," Kukai asked, his eyes narrowing.

"A few weeks," Utau shrugged oblivious to the atmosphere of the room. Amu glared at her.

"And you couldn't have told us this earlier?" Amu asked.

"Ehh? But I thought you guys knew. My bad," she said scratching her head nervously as she felt everyone's eyes glare daggers into her. Amu sighed shaking her head.

"Has everyone sorted out the groups yet? The race will be starting soon," The teacher asked.

"Yes!" the whole class chorused back. He smiled in approval and told the class to go to the place where we were supposed to go.

"Its r-right n-now?" I spluttered. I wasn't prepared. I haven't even overcome the fact that I have to go with..._that _monster.

"Yep, isn't it great?" Utau said excitedly her eyes fill with...well excitement. I sighed. This was a really retarded school.

"Come on man, it'll be fun," Kukai said, giving my back a pat before jogging up to Utau to discuss what he wanted in his ramen when he was going to win. I laughed to myself, for me it was pretty obvious that Kukai liked Utau and was crushing on her without her even knowing it.

"Make a pretty cute couple, don't you think?" Amu said now next to me which made me jump. Shit she scared the crap out of me.

"Who?"

She nodded towards Kukai and Utau.

"That's who you were staring at weren't you?"

I nodded. Then I stared at her? It actually sounded like she..._cared_. It made her sound ..._nice. _

"Since when did you ever care about anyone else other then yourself?" I asked curiously. Now I think about it, she was kind of freaking me out. I mean, who knew she could _actually_ care.

"I may be a playgirl and all but I want what's best for my friends. I just want them to be happy," she whispered so quietly I nearly couldn't hear. Suddenly she shook her head like she was in daze.

**~Amu's POV~**

"I may be a playgirl and all but I want what's best for my friends. I just want them to be happy,"

Crap, I said that out loud. I shook my head. Damn, how could I let that slip? I stared coldly at Ikuto.

"You tell anyone about this, I will make your life a living nightmare," I muttered harshly.

"Why? You don't want your friends to know that you care for them," he said back with intense eyes. I stood there shocked. Usually people would nod and then they would secretly think _they_ had a good connection with me. No one ever talked back to me except my friends which were different.

"I do," I whispered.

"But I bet they do know you care for them by the way you secretly do small things for them. I know you would go out of the way to do something for them," Ikuto said with a smile. I stared at him with my mouth open...how did he know? I quickly shut my mouth and regained my composure.

"I don't know what your talking about," I muttered. I have to get off the subject...how though? I know. I smirked and looked back at him.

"But thankyou so much for caring about me _Ikuto_," I said with a wink. He glared at me. I swear I saw a vein just pop out.

"what did you just say?" he yelled, a dark aura around him. I chuckled as I ran out of the classroom, hearing his footsteps close behind. _He's different. He's not like the others. He actually cares and is considerate._ I shook those thoughts out of my head. No freaking way am I going to have an affection for him. I had to get back to my objective. Make Ikuto fall in love with me...then break his heart. Because, of course after all.

**..**

**~Yaya's POV~**

I walked out into the destination of where the race was going to begin. I was about to sit on the bench...until I saw Kairi doing what I think to my calculations...were stretches. He was wearing a white head band to stop the sweat from going down his face. His cheeks were very red from his little warm-up session.

"May I ask what are you doing?" I asked peering curiously at Kairi, still keeping a safe distance for he was doing all sorts of jumps and jabs and...I don't even know what he is doing now. He stopped and gave me a cheery toothy smile. My heart did a little flutter. That's the thing. My heart does that around him. Is this a new disease? Because I tried searching it up and all the results came up with love which is preposterous. Absurd even. I mean, what exactly is love? ...I may never know the answer. I shook my head and focused on Kairi, still awaiting his answer.

"Oh I'm just warming up. Wanna join?" he asked. I shook my head. No way was I going near him with my heart fluttering like this. I can't even understand anything around me. All I see is him, everything else is a blur. I focused my attention back to him. He was pouting.

"Aww...come on, I know you want to," he said with a cheeky smile. I don't know what came over me but I laughed. I actually laughed. I haven't laughed in ages.

"Maybe next time," I said. He grinned and nodded.

**~Kairi's POV~**

Wow...Yaya sure has a very pretty laugh. Makes me tingle inside. Ahh I'm not focusing on my warm ups. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2. Yeah that's right Kairi, feel the burn.

**~Rima's POV~**

I walked beside Nagihiko.

"So you prepared for the race?" I asked. He was typing something on his phone and it looked like he was ignoring me. I slowly started to walk away.

"Yeah," he muttered bored. I smiled. I was making progress. Then I stared at him. He didn't look very prepared. He wasn't wearing sporting clothes, he wasn't even wearing sneakers.

"Are you sure your ready?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah,"

"Why aren't you wearing your sporting clothes?"

He gave a little smirk and leaned closer. He motioned for me to do the same so I did.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else," he whispered. I nodded. He looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"I'm going to get one of my cars to come and get me to the destination," he said then went back to typing on his phone. I stared at him shocked...he was cheating?

"So your cheating," I muttered, my eyes narrowing. He shrugged.

"You could say that,"

I sighed and shook my head. Nagi glanced at me. I tried not to show my blush. Damn it Rima, calm down. He's just a guy! Then why...is my heart beating like this? That's when I realised something.

"You can't do that," I said. He glanced up at me.

"Do what?"

"You can't cheat,"

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow and snapped his phone shut while taking a step towards me.

"And why ever not?" he asked. I took a step towards him.

"Because its a _partner_ race which means you have to stay by my side holding hands till we reach the next pair and no freaking way am I going to cheat," I said not backing down. Nagihiko stared at me shocked. _Hmph...guess you didn't think of that did you?_ I thought.

"So...there isn't the slimmest chance you will come in the car with me," he muttered. I shook my head. He sighed and slowly turned around.

"...i'll go get changed," he said. I smiled. That was more like it.

"That's the spirit Nagihiko," I yelled after him smiling like a maniac. I saw him stop for a second then gave me the rude finger and continued walking. I laughed. This was fun.

**~Kukai's POV~**

"And make sure you add extra noodles in my ramen when I win," I said finishing what I wanted in my noodles. I glanced at Utau who just rolled her eyes.

"Did you remember all that?" I asked.

"Nup," she replied grinning. I growled.

"And why not?"

"Because your not going to win," she laughed, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. I glared at her which made her laugh more.

She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Good luck,"

I shook it...her hand felt so smooth. Snap out of it!

"Thanks...not that I'll need it of course," I muttered smirking. Utau frowned slightly but laughed a few seconds later. I joined. _I really hope this is only a small crush. _

* * *

**Jennifer: sorry if its short**

**Ikuto: well it was pretty sho-**

**Amu: *whacks him with a baseball bat* **

**Jennifer: ==' anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review!**

**Ikuto: yeah what she said!**

**Amu: *hits him with a frying pan* didn't I tell you to shut up?**

**Jennifer: T_T oooh and by the way. Shally sucks (XD its okay, she's a friend of mine so thats why I'm being so mean to her) and i am also sorry if it is like _Hard to Get_. i really didn't intend it to be like that so i'm really sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jennifer: Hey everyon-**

**Ikuto: Don't hey us, where the hell have you been? You haven't updating in like...i dunno a freaking 2 mon-**

**Amu: Shut up**

**Ikuto: ...okay**

**Jennifer: as I was saying hey everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating for ages but I had school and then I went on holidays and then I ate ice cream and then I went to the movies and then i-**

**Amu: shut up Jennifer**

**Jennifer: ok...**

**Amu: what she means to say is that she is reall-**

**Ikuto: no she actually just ment that she couldn't be stuffed to do this fanfic anymore-**

**Amu: *glares at him* didn't I tell you to shut up**

**Ikuto: crap**

**Amu: Jennifer means to say that she is really sorry and she will try to update more, and she has tried to make this long and she loves you guys for reviewing and favouriting. So Jennifer does not own shugo chara or any of its characters**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Okay, so the order in which the relay will go in is, Yaya and Kairi are first, then Nagi and Rima, Amu and Ikuto then me and Kukai," Utau said. Everyone nodded before going to their places.

"Good luck," she screamed to everyone before jogging to catch up to Kukai. Yaya waited patiently at the start of the race...while Kairi was jumping up and down excitedly.

"So do you think we'll win? Do ya? Do ya?" Kairi yelled at Yaya making her twitch unconsciously.

"Well, my hypothesis is that we will come...last,"

Kairi stared at her shell-shocked. He gripped both of her shoulders and shook her back and forth violently.

"How could you say such a thing? Why on earth will we come last?" he complained still yelling. Yaya sighed.

"Well based on my guesses, I expect us to come last for quite a few reasons. First of all, I am not a very energetic runner so therefore this will slow us down. Secondly Utau has made poor decisions on the pairs because all of them despise each other and they will constantly bicker at each other. This meaning we will lose a great deal of time," she concluded. Kairi stared at her quizzically.

"Kairi doesn't hate you though," he muttered, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Yaya stared at him and also blushed, now averting her gaze to something else. They stood in awkward silence for a while.

"Thankyou," Yaya whispered.

"YOUR WELCOME," Kairi burst out. Yaya jumped at the outburst and gave a giggle.

"Why are you laughing?" Kairi asked, even though he secretly was enjoying seeing her laugh and smile. Yaya just shook her head.

"First pairs that will be running for the relay race, please go to the starting positions and goodluck," the teacher directed.

Kairi grabbed her hand making her go red and gently dragged her to the starting mark.

"On your mark, get set, go!" the teacher yelled, blowing the gun signalling it was time to go. Yaya started to run but only being good at studies fell flat on her face. People in the crowd laughed, some pointed and murmured. Yaya sat there blushing as hard as she possible could staring down so they couldn't see her face.

**~Yaya's POV~**

This could not get more embarrassing. It just couldn't. But I will not cry. I felt something hot and wet fall on my cheeks. I lifted my hand to slowly touch it. Tears. _Salty_ fucking tears.

"Don't laugh!" someone yelled. I gasped and looked up. Kairi. He was looking at everyone with an angry expression on him. I couldn't help it, even though he looked angry he still looked...sorta...cute with his cheeks all puffed up. I shook my head. I am not going to have affectionate feelings for him. That would lose my train of focus on school work.

"How would you feel if you were in her position? Would you like it if people laughed at you?" He paused as if waiting for an answer. "Kairi didn't think so," he huffed. Then he glanced at me and put out his hand waiting for me to grab it. I hesitated then looked at him. My heart drummed. I reached up and grabbed it. I couldn't help it. It was like some sort of force, pulling me towards him. Together we jogged to try and catch up to the others.

"I apologise for making us come last," I whispered. He stared at me and smiled. I blushed and looked away.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we don't give up , maybe we might actually get first place?" he said still thinking if we even had a chance before energetically running, dragging me along. Dammit. I've fallen for this happy idiot. I've fallen for him hard. And I haven't even known him this long.

"So...by any chance do you have, well, a girlfriend?" I muttered staring away. Ahh...I'm getting so tired I don't even know what I'm saying.

"Err...what?"

I shook my head furiously. Stupid. Stupid.

"N-nothing! Don't worry, I'm so exhausted I don't even know what I'm saying. My apologises!" I whispered, half panting and half blushing. How can he run this far without even panting? It's incredible. He stared at me for a moment then laughed. I glared at him.

"Hahaha...sorry it's just that you're so cute when you blush," he muttered. I looked away. Crap. My hearts beating faster...again.

"And no Kairi does not have a girlfriend," he continued, gripping my hand tighter. Inside, I sighed with relief. _Get a grip! You do not like him. You do not like him...but he's so adorable...SNAP OUT OF IT!_

I kept talking to myself until suddenly I felt Kairi's hand touch my forehead.

"Wha-at are you d-doing?" I yelled.

"Well, you kind of look sick and your really red, so Kairi is just checking if you have a fever or not," he said sheepishly. _So are you implying that I'm lazy and slow?_ I tried not to glare at him.

"Are you saying that I'm slow at running?" I said glaring at him. He looked at me.

"Maybe...,"

"Do you _want _to die?"I screamed glaring at him. He chuckled and ran faster, dragging me along. I sighed. I just couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard I tried.

_~10 minutes later~_

Ahh, I am so tired. Kairi continued to run. My hand felt sweaty against his.

"Can...we...just...stop...for...a little bit," I panted. I swiped my forehead. Why does today have to be so hot? Kairi shook his head and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, but we're nearly there. When we get there you can rest all you want,"

I nodded.

My legs felt weak.

I felt dizzy.

I wobbled slightly. Kairi looked at me concerned. I gave him a small smile to show him I was okay.

"Come on, just a little more. Look you can see Rima and Nagihiko," he soothed, trying to encourage me. I smiled. It was true. I could see them. I saw Rima beckoning for us to come but in a patient way.

"Come on, nearly there," Kairi continued. He kept going, comforting me along the way. This gave me strength. I ran faster and finally reached them. We tapped their hands and I fell to the floor, utterly exhausted. I felt Kairi pat my head.

"You did well," he said cheerfully. I gave him a appreciative smile and grateful nod.

"I couldn't off done it without you,"

"Kairi knows," he said chuckling. I laughed and gave him a light smack on the shoulder as he sat beside me. And together, we sat in silence, watching Rima and Nagi run off into the distance.

**~Rima's POV~**

I jogged energetically, gripping firmly on Nagihiko's hand since I was kind of scared he would let go.

"So...," I drawled out. He just glanced at me.

"Pfft," he muttered looking away. I twitched. What is _with _this guy? So here I am, trying to be nice and polite. Being kind and cheerful when he has been...well lets face it. A pain in the ass. And how does he return the favour? How does he freaking return the favour? The answer is...he doesn't. There are no thankyou's or other kind caring words. I sighed and took a deep breath. Maybe I'm over exaggerating. But still. He is...well excuse me for my bad words...simply to put it... he's a dick.

"So your pretty good for a guy who likes to cheat," I continued. He glared at me. I laughed.

"And your pretty bad for someone who's short and likes to dance,"

I growled at him. I would've slapped him but being the polite lady I am, I resisted the urge...or the other reason was that I didn't slap him because well I was kind of holding his hand.

"Don't comment on my shortness!" I yelled. He smirked and continued to run, little beads of sweat forming across his face.

"I'll say what I like to thankyou very much," he said looking smug. I glared at him. That's when I realised something.

"Wait a second. Who told you I like to dance," I questioned curiously. I saw his face freeze for a moment before he quickly recomposed himself. Gotcha.

"Well what do we have here. A stalker?" I said taunting him. He frowned. I laughed inwardly. I gave a fake gasp.

"Maybe a rapist or a pedophile?" I said pretending to be shocked. I heard a low growl. I laughed. Hard. Was this fun or what? I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"But seriously how did you know," I asked. He glanced at me.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly,"

"Well... I kind of...did a bit of background investigation on everyone," he muttered scratching his head and looking away. I looked at him.

"On everyone?" I asked. Woah he really was a stalker huh?

"Yeah, but just only the basic info,"

"Like what?" He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, I found out that for her whole life, yaya has gotten straight A's. Kairi has always acted as if he was 6. Ikuto has always put on a facade. Amu has been a playgirl for 8 years. Kukai has loved singing from the age of 8. Utau has loved to play soccer from the age of 6. And you like to dance," he said. I glanced at him. Wow. Thats insane. I gave a small smile.

"I know something about you too," I said looking at the sky. He scoffed.

"Like what,"

"Do you really want me to say it," I asked slowly. Nagihiko gave me a weird look.

"Yeah sure...whatever, it can't be that bad," he muttered.

"Okay. I know that you secretly like to read manga," I announced. He froze, his face going instantly pale. Gotcha big time buddy. He looked away.

"Pfft, why would I like man-" I laughed.

"Don't deny it, you know its true,"

"No it isn't,"

"Yeah it is,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No," I sighed.

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes," he muttered. I smirked.

"So you _do _like manga,"

"Wha- no...aww crap," he said sighing. He glared at me.

"How did you find out?" I rolled my eyes.

"How could you not see the mangas hidden under your bed," I said sighing. He took a deep breath as one hand went up to rub his temples. I smiled. Aww...wasn't he cute when he's pissed. Wait. Not he's not cute. He's not cute. ...damn.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I said bringing my finger to my lips and winking at him. He stared at me. I think I just saw a small blush. Woah. Thats not right. I might Nagihiko blushing? As if. As I started thinking, I wasn't looking where I was going.

"Hey Rima! Watch out!" I heard Nagihiko yell. I stared at him.

"Watch out for wha-" I asked, before tripping over something. I felt Nagihiko desperately try to keep a firm grip on me but ended up falling with me. Before I could realise what was going on, darkness swallowed me up.

_~10 minutes later~_

I woke up to find myself in someones arm bridal style. _Where am I?_ Then everything came back to me. I looked up to see who was holding me. I came face to face with Nagihiko.

"Finally your awake," he muttered. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said before getting out of his arms. Well at least _trying _to get out of his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing," he yelled. I looked at him curiously.

"Getting down?"

"You can't get down, you only just woke up!" he said looking away.

"Not like I _care _or anything...," he muttered quickly. I giggled. He was acting so adorabl- No! Don't think like that Rima. Don't fall for this cold hearted dick.

"Thanks for caring but I'll be fine," I said jumping out of his arms before he could protest. Not a good idea. As I landed and started to walk, I suddenly felt dizzy. I wobbled and collapsed. Before I could touch the ground, Nagihiko caught me with strong arms.

"What did I tell you?" he said sighing.

"Sorry," I said apologising. He just shook his head.

"Anyways, I'll just carry you the rest of the way since its not that much further," he muttered. I gave a weak nod. Slowly my eyelids started to close, sleepiness starting to take over me. I struggled to stay awake.

"Just go to sleep idiot, I'll wake you up when we get there," Nagihiko muttered bluntly. I nodded, letting sleep take me away.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_This is so retarded._ I glanced down at my hand. I was holding...Amu's hand. I shuddered. _I can't believe I'm holding hands with a playgirl. _We stood in awkward silence. I looked up to the the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. I looked at Amu. She was wearing the sports uniform...just that...well her shorts...were well...short. Yeah I know short's are supposedly short but hers were well...really _short_. I shook my head and stared at her face. Everything was perfect. She was what every girl would want to be. But I hate to admit it. What I liked most about her face. Was her eyes. Her golden orbs. There were alluring. Just trying to pull you in. They were mysterious as if it would take ages to figure out what she would be feeling. But if you look really close. Like extremely close. You can see a little bit of sadness. Suddenly I saw her smirk.

"Hey! What are you looking at my face for?" she said with a smirk. Damn. I've been caught.

"I wasn't looking at your face,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why are you so close?" she asked her smirk widening. I froze and abruptly took a step back. She gave a small giggle before looking out for Rima and Nagihiko. When I made sure she wasn't looking, I took a peek at her face again. That's when I realised something. Her hair was short and layered. Last time I saw her, it reached her waist and was curly.

"Woah, since when did you cut your hair?" I asked curiously. She looked at me while slowly raising one eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I pointed at her hair. She sighed and shook her head.

"I've always had short, layered hair,"

"B-b-but you had long hair the first time I saw you," she rolled her eyes.

"Those were hair extensions dumbass," she muttered.

"Oh...okay. So is your hair naturally pink?" I asked. I mean, who the fuck has naturally pink hair. She sighed and blew her bangs out of the way.

"Oh and is your hair naturally navy blue? No duh," she said sarcastically while imitating my voice.

"Hey! My voice is not that high pitched," I said complaining. She chuckled.

"Sure it isn't,"

"Oh come on!" I yelled. She chuckled more.

"Geez you are such a kid," she said shaking her head. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You did not just call me a kid," I shouted.

"Who's a kid?" someone muttered bluntly. I glanced to where the voice was coming from. Nagihiko. And he was holding Rima bridal style. I raised at eyebrow at him. He looked away.

"She tripped and fainted so I had to carry her. I don't want to come last," he explained quickly. Amu smirked.

"Thanks Nagihiko," she said happily. Nagihiko looked at her weirdly.

"For what exactly?" he asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You just gave me an idea- I mean, I just wanted to thank you for carrying my friend when she was in trouble," she said with a big smirk. I looked at her. What was she up to?

"Anyway, we better go, we don't want to come last," Amu said grabbing my hand and skipping away.

"Thanks Nagihiko again!" she yelled behind her shoulder.

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

"Thanks Nagihiko again!" Amu yelled behind her shoulder. I just waved back at them. Oh how Ikuto is screwed. I sat down, gently laying Rima so her head was in my lap. _Geez, she is such an idiot. Tripping over something and making me carry her. Ahh, so troublesome._ I looked at her peaceful face, my heart started to beat faster. I quickly looked away, dammit why is she making me react this way? I looked back at her again, my fingers slowly making their way to her hair. I snatched them back. _No! Don't you dare Nagihiko. _I sighed. Rima is such a nuisance. I glanced at her again. Screw it. My fingers weaved into her hair, gently stroking it. _So soft._ Suddenly I felt Rima move slowly as if she was waking up. I quickly took my hand back and pretend to wake her up. I gently shook her shoulders.

"Rima wake up!" I muttered. Rima peeked an eye open and slowly sat up.

"Oh, have Amu and Ikuto gone?" she asked while rubbing her eyes slowly adjusting to the sun. I nodded.

"Thanks Nagi," she said with a big smile on her face.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For carrying my through like half the race,"

"Meh... I didn't do it out of consideration but because I just didn't want to lose," I explained looking away. _Geez Nagihiko you are such a bad liar._

"Sure Nagi, sure," replied Rima.

"But I d-did! Honest! And anyway, who told you, that you can call me Nagi," I protested. Rima looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You did," she said smoothly. I twitched. Liar.

"No I didn't,"

"Yeah you did,"

"No I did not!"

"Sure sure," she said then waving her hand as if to say that it was the end of the argument. I sighed. She was such an idiot.

**~Amu's POV~**

_Now to put my plan into action. _

"So...," Ikuto said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I said looking at him.

"Ack, nevermind," he muttered staring away. I smirked. He was just _too _cute. I squeezed his hand. He glared at me.

"What are you doing?" he said, voice raising. I smirked.

"I just didn't want to get lost," I said, pouting while saying it in a childish voice.

"But there is _no_ crowd to get lost in," Ikuto growled.

"Haha yeah I know. I'm just messing with you," I said laughing. I looked at Ikuto to find him twitching which made me laugh harder. Now to actually put my plan into action.

_~ 5 minutes later~_

I pretended to look really tired.

"I-i-ikuto, I feel sick and I feel really dizzy," I whispered pretending to look exhausted. I closed my eyes.

"What? Amu!" Ikuto yelled. I smirked a little before pretending to fall. A pair of strong arms grabbed me before I could even touch the ground.

"Ahh shit! Amu wake up!" Ikuto whispered. After a minute of silence, I felt the exact same arms pick me up bridal style just like Nagihiko had to do with Rima. Perfect. Hmmm...Ikuto actually smells pretty nice. Woah, pervert alert. Meh... its my nature.

"Ahh...your an idiot, but your actually really light," Ikuto whispered to himself. I smirked again before snuggling against his chest. Ikuto froze.

"Amu are you awake?" he asked hopefully. I pretended to lightly snore. Better effect.

"Guess not," he muttered sighing. I laughed inwardly. So what should I do now? Hmm...something that would definitely piss him off. I brought my arms around his neck and buried my face into it. I felt his body go rigid and stiff. Bingo.

"Amu," he said in a warning tone. Might as well show that I'm awake now.

"What?" I muttered, my voice muffled as I was still hugging him.

"Get off me please," he asked, gritting his teeth. I laughed.

"Make me,"

"Oh I will," he said again this time he tone threatening. I froze, he wouldn't dare...drop me...would he?

"Okay, I'm going to count to 3 and if you don't let go, I'm going to drop you," Ikuto explained. He wouldn't fucking dare.

"3,"

"2," Oh, shit. I smirked, one last thing before hop down. Since I still had my hands around his neck, I pulled myself up to his ear.

"1," I whispered before giving his ear a nibble and hopping off. He froze and shot me a glare. I quickly covered my ears, knowing what was coming next.

"PERVERT!" he yelled.

"I know you are but what am I?," I said sticking out my tongue. He sighed. I held his hand tighter.

"Well, after my nap, I feel so re-energised. So lets go," I said sprinting to Utau and Kukai.

"I am going to kill you," he muttered. I laughed, was this fun or what? Plan a success.

**~Utau's POV~**

"You are so going to lose," I sang. Kukai glared at me, causing me to shut up. I held his hand tighter as I saw Amu and Ikuto run up to us. Right now, I was pretty sure our group was coming last but you know, got to think positive.

"Woah, you okay Ikuto? You look really...irritated," I asked slowly as the came closer. Ikuto glared at Amu. I laughed.

"Do I really want to know what happened?" Amu smirked.

"I don't think so," she replied smoothly.

"She tried to rape me," Ikuto muttered.

"Oh now your just exaggerating," she said rolling her eyes.

"Lets leave before it gets any worse," I whispered to Kukai. He nodded quickly.

"Well we're off," I yelled taking off as fast as I could, Kukai keeping up the pace.

"So whoever crosses the finish line first wins right?" he asked confirming it. I nodded.

_~5 minutes later~_

"Your actually pretty good," Kukai complimented. I nodded in approval. Damn straight I was good...wait no scratch that, I am _better _then good.

"For a girl," he continued. I glared at him. How dare he?

"You sexist pig," I said.

"Am not," he replied sharply.

"Well...a girl does have some good advantages," I muttered thoughtfully.

"Like what," he scoffed. I smiled. I took out the hair bands that were tying my hair up in pigtails, letting the luscious blonde strands drop slowly down. I shook my head just like the movies and gave him a stunning smile. He froze, his smirk faltering and his running starting to slow down.

"Like that," I said cheerfully taking the lead. He growled, snapping out of his trance, trying to catch up.

"I did not stop because of what you just did back then," he said stubbornly.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently, looking at him and tilting my head to one side.

"N-nothing," he gulped looking away. I giggled. Oh how this was fun. I saw him take a deep breath.

"Two can play at that game," he muttered. I stared at him. What was he talking about? He smirked at me and with his free hand, started unbuttoning his shirt.

"W-what are you doing," I whispered.

"Nothing," he said, innocently. I looked away, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"It's alright, I was just messing with you," Kukai laughed. I glared at him but ended up laughing with him.

"Oh look! The finish line," I yelled. Together we sprinted.

"Don't forget about the bet," he said.

"Pfft, how could I forget?" I laughed before stepping on his foot. His face twisted in agony.

"Opps, my foot accidentally slipped, are you alright?" I asked with a fake smile. He glared at me. I was leading.

"I'm fine," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"You little cheater. Using dirty tactics. Bugger off," I laughed. Then together we ran across the finish line...me of course leading the way.

"Guess who owes me ramen?" I sang. Kukai glared at me before limping to the nurses office to get some ice for his foot. I smiled.

"So what did we come?" Rima asked, coming up next to me and hooking arms.

"Umm...I'm not actually sure," I muttered nervously, scratching my head. She sighed before shaking her head.

"We came last...just as I predicted," Yaya said coming up from behind us.

"Dammit," Kairi muttered, handing Yaya $5. I looked at them confused.

"We just made a bet at the last minute. I predicted that we would come last and Kairi though we would come first," Yaya explained. I sighed, she was so confident we were going to lose and we did.

"Where's Amu?" I asked looking around for her. No where in sight.

"Probably pissing off Ikuto," Rima said shrugging her shoulders. I sighed and started to walk to the nurses office. I wanted my ramen now while Kukai was still in pain.

**~Amu's POV~**

Oh shit.

"Hey Ikuto," I muttered nervously as I saw him come closer towards me, a dark aura around him.

"You are so fucking dead," he muttered walking closer and closer. I inched back.

"Hey! What are you doing to our Amu?" Yelled Tadase charging at Ikuto. Ikuto looked at him and instantly paled. I smirked. I was safe...for now.

"Crap," Ikuto muttered before running off. I watched in amusement as I saw my fan club chase him. Oh how I love my fanclub.

* * *

**Jennifer: DONE!**

**Amu: I know =.=**

**Jennifer: thanks everyone for reviewing and I just uploaded this today cause I also wanted to say happy birthday to someone. You know who you are hahaha.**

**Ikuto: me?**

**Jennifer: no you dumbass**

**Ikuto: oh okay...**

**Jennifer: and I wanted to give a shout out to aoi-chii since they said that they were inspired to write a story because of me or something along those lines. Its a really good story and you guys should see it. Well thanks, and please read and review and I'm really sorry about the late updates. ^^ hehe that rhymed. Sorry I had lollies so I'm kind of delirious right now. CYA :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jennifer: Ha...wassup guys...haha...**

**Ikuto: You are going to die**

**Amu: I agree with you Ikuto**

**Ikuto: *brightens up* REALLY?**

**Amu: No, now go away jackass**

**Jennifer: -_- anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. Things got complicated and I couldn't think of anything to write but I wrote it...and it's really short but DEAL WITH IT. Jokes I love you guys. Haha but thanks for everyone who has read this fanfic and actually **_**liked**_** it enough to favourite or story alert it. I'll try to update soon but thanks for everyone for being so patient.**

**Ikuto: Ha they probably all left you cause you took to long to write**

**Jennifer: I will transform you into a girl if you don't shuddup**

**Ikuto:...Okay I'll be quiet**

**Jennifer: Thought so. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

~**Ikuto's POV~**

"Ikuto can I ask you something?"

I turned around.

"Yeah sure Nagihiko, what is it?" I asked curiously. He looked down, making his bangs cover his eyes.

"Do you think you could...lend me some money?" he said quietly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because...I have to go to my grandmothers funeral and I want to buy some flowers for the memorial ceremony," he whispered hoarsely. _Oh crap. Why am I so noisy? I should of just given him the money without hesitation._

"Er... yeah sure, sorry man," I quickly said reaching for my wallet. He nodded meekly, the back of his hand coming up to rub his eyes. My eyes widened. _Shit I made him cry. It's really awkward when guys cry, boys don't really dwell well when talking about their...feelings._ I shuddered at the thought. I started to open my wallet.

"How much?"

"$50,"

I twitched my eyes.

_What kind of flowers did he want?_

I started to give him the money before someone pounced onto his back making him lurch forward. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"Don't do it Ikuto," Rima said calmly, latching her arms around Nagihiko's neck.

"Why not?"

"Because he's faking it," she replied bluntly. Nagihiko looked up and glared at her, only just to receive a grin right back at him.

"And why on earth would he be faking it?" I asked curiously.

"Because he just wants to use your money to buy manga," she said shrugging her shoulders. I snatched my money back and threw a cold glare at Nagihiko.

"You retarded bastard," I muttered walking away. I heard Nagihiko groan in irritation at Rima.

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

"How did you know I was lying?" I asked. Usually everyone fell for that. I was so close too...

"I just did... oh and those fake tears? Nice touch," she added with a big grin. I groaned. She was absolutely annoying, irritating, frustrating, cute, nice, polit- LALALA. I did _not_ just think that.

"OH _and_ I know a way to make you laugh," she said proudly. I gave her a questioning glance.

'Okay, go," I said somewhat amused. She did a little cough as if preparing a big speech.

"What's a frogs favourite drink?" she asked.

"What?" I sighed. She gave me a huge smile.

"Croaka cola," she said cracking up laughing at the end. I stared at her. What the hell?

"That was horribly _dry_, I mean where did you even get that joke from. It wasn't even funny at all-"

"I get it!" she screamed trying to look angry but failing at it. I smirked.

"Is that all you got?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, shoot," I said, a little curious of what her other joke would be.

"What bone will a dog never eat?"

"What?"

"A trombone," she said before going into a hysterical laugh and slapping her leg. I sighed and started to walk away, shaking my head.

"Woah, where are you going? I've got more to show you," she yelled after me.

"Nah its cool...please don't follow me," I muttered before starting to run away from her. I have to get away from her as far as possible. Those jokes are so bad that I'm in physical pain...I am so scarred for life.

**~Yaya's POV~**

I knocked on Kairi's dorm door and waited patiently, book in my hand.

"Come in," I heard a muffled voice call out. I entered and shut the door quietly behind me...only to see Kairi flat out on the floor, head down too. I cautiously walked over. What absurd thing was he doing now?

"May I inquire for you to explain what your actions mean?" I asked peering closer but still keeping a safe distance.

"Dumb it down for me, enough for Utau's level of intelligence," Kairi muttered. I gave a small smile.

"What are you doing," I asked again, making sure not to say anything to scientific.

"Planking," he said back as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I raised an eyebrow. What on earth was planking?

"What's that?"

He got up and dusted his palms on his pants.

"What I just did," he said shrugging.

"O-oh...okay?" I said in a curious tone.

"You really need to get out more," he said shaking his head and giving a cute little chuckle. I blushed and looked away.

**~Normal POV~**

Nagihiko burst into his room covering his ears while he was at it, Rima following close behind with a big grin on her face. The sudden action caused Kairi to jump and Yaya's eyes to go alert.

"For the last time, I do not, I repeat do _not _want to hear anymore of your awful jokes-" Nagihiko yelled before stopping glancing at what he was seeing in front of him.

Yaya was lying on the ground, like she was trying to plank...but was for some unknown reason, being unsuccessful at it.

"What are you guys doing?" Nagihiko asked bluntly.

Yaya quickly jumped up, her face flushed.

"N-n-nothing, nothing at a-all," she stuttered. Kairi grinned and shook his head.

"What are you talking about Yaya, I was teaching you to plank, don't you remember?" Kairi explained. Yaya quickly covered his mouth before he could explain any further. Rima who stood behind Nagi, suppressed a smile. There was an awkward silence...a really awkward silence...for quite a while.

"Anyway as I was saying, Nagi, you listening?" Rima asked. Nagihiko grunted and sat on his bed.

"No," he muttered.

"Two fish are in a tank, one says to the other 'now how do you drive this thing?'," Rima said ignoring him and started to laugh again at her joke. Nagi groaned and dived under his pillow. Kairi started to giggle uncontrollably along with Rima while Yaya shook her head and went to sit next to Nagihiko.

"Oh Kairi has one!" Kairi said while clapping his hands and then shooting his hand up and waving it wildly in the air. Rima beamed at him and nodded, encouraging him to go on. Kairi took a deep breath. Nagihiko cringed, not wanted to hear another unpleasant joke.

"What's brown and sticky?" he asked.

"Let me guess, a stick," Yaya answered not looking up from her book. Kairi stared at her flabbergasted.

"How the fudge cookie did you know?" he wondered. Rima laughed.

"Kairi's got another one if you want to hear it," Kairi said to Rima. Rima nodded eagerly.

"Whats red and bad for your teeth?" he asked and giggled to himself. Rima thought hard for a moment and shrugged her shoulders with a big grin on her face. Kairi glanced at the others, Nagi was just staring out the window ignoring him and Yaya had her nose in her book.

"A brick!" he exclaimed loud enough to make Yaya jump and Nagi snap his undivided attention towards him. Rima giggled and Kairi burst out laughing. They both laughed so hard that they fell onto the carpeted floor while Yaya and Nagi sighed and just looked sympathetically at their two 'friends'.

"W-We should stop, my stomach hurts," Kairi said and Rima nodded in agreement while wiping a tear from her eye. They gave a deep sigh and stared at each other...before bursting into a fit of laughs again. Nagihiko rolled his eyes while Yaya took no notice of them since she was reading her book once again. Suddenly Utau and Kukai burst into the room both looking annoyed at each other.

"For the last time, I finished my ramen first!" Kukai snapped, glaring at Utau. Utau gave him an irritated glance yet her eyes were dancing with enthusiasm.

"No, it was obvious that I won that round," she argued. Kukai narrowed his eyes at her.

"No way,"

"H-hey g-guys? How about you call it a tie?" Rima called out nervously, trying to prevent the fight from getting any worse.

"No!" they both yelled back at the same time causing them to glare at each other with a more intensified, icy look.

"Eep!" Rima squeaked before running to Nagihiko and hiding. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at her while she reddened and looked away. Utau sighed and stared at Kukai.

"We'll call it a tie...for now. Deal?" she asked. Kukai made a humph-ing sound before turning away...meaning in his terms, a yes. Utau made a small smile before hopping onto the nearest desk and dangling her legs from it while Kukai jumped up onto his bed.

"So what were you guys doing before we rudely barged in?" Utau asked casually with a big, goofy grin on her face.

"Jokes!" Rima and Kairi screamed at the same time causing them to crack up again. Kukai looked at Nagihiko, tilting his head in a questioning glance while Nagihiko just shook his head and sighed. Utau grinned.

"I've got one if you want to hear it," she announced making Kairi's eyes light up and Rima to clap her hands in delight.

"Why did the boy bring the ladder to school?" she questioned to Kairi and Rima.

"Heard it already and its really gay," Kukai muttered.

"No one was asking you," Utau replied sweetly.

"Why _did_ the boy bring the ladder to school? Please tell us the answer" Kairi asked, curious of the response.

"Because he wanted to go to highschool!" Utau said making all three of them crack up into a hysteria fit of laughs.

"I have one for you Kukai since you've heard of the hilarious joke I just told," Utau said while smiling. Kukai raised an eyebrow, obviously interested.

"Why was number one afraid of number two?" Utau questioned. Kukai sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What?"

Utau paused for a moment then scratched her head.

"Actually I don't know, I was asking you. I mean, seriously, _why_ was number one afraid of number two? We may never know the answer," Utau said before exhaling loudly and shaking her head which resulted in Kukai slapping his forehead with his hand. Suddenly Kukai's eyes lit up, a glint of mischief in them.

"I have one too," he announced loudly making all eyes avert towards him. Utau raised an eyebrow while grinning, glad that he was joining in which just made him smirk.

**~Kukai's POV~**

_Oh she's not going to be grinning for long..._

"Oi you guys listening?" I asked. They all nodded excluding Yaya and Nagihiko.

"There was a blonde at an atm and the blonde behind her yelled 'HAHA, I KNOW YOU'RE PIN NUMBER, IT'S 4 STARS!' then the blonde who was getting her cash yelled back, 'NO IT ISN'T, IT'S 4546!'" I said to them waiting for a response. Kairi immediately started cracking up while Rima gave a slight smile...Utau not so happy. Mission accomplished. I rested my hands behind my back waiting for Utau's insults.

"Blonde jokes...nice. I'm not sure whether to be mad or not," Rima said smiling and scratching her head.

"Funny. Not," Utau soffed, her eyes narrowing. I tried not to gulp so I put on a confident grin.

"Oh but I disagree Utau, I on the other hand think it's hilarious," I sneered back.

"Blondes aren't dumb!" she said defensively, instinctively touching her hair while she was at it. Yaya did a small cough which made Kairi chuckle.

"You say something?" Utau said staring at Yaya looking furious yet still you could hear a subtle hint of playfulness. I watched them with an amused smirk.

Yaya looked up at her and said, "No but I would like to inform you that from my observations from the last few years, it has come to my attention that some blondes ar-"

"It was a rhetorical question," Utau interrupted. Utau sighed which just made me put on a cocky grin. Yaya gave a small smile.

"I know," she stated before reading her book again.

"I have more if you want," I offered. I watched Utau flinch.

"Nah...its _perfectly_ fine," she replied. Pfft...as if I'm _actually_ going to listen to her.

"Did you hear about the blonde who almost killed her toy poodle? She tried to insert batteries," I yelled causing Kairi and Rima to giggle. I watched Utau recoil at the joke and I laughed. From the corner of my eye I even saw Nagihiko glance at me, the _tiniest_ smirk on his face.

"Why did the blonde tip-toe past the medicine cabinet? Because she didn't want to wake the sleeping pills," I said watching Utau start to boil with anger.

"Why do blondes always smile during lightning storms?" I asked everyone.

"Because they think their picture is being taken," Nagihiko answered for me his face looking extremely bored, making each person laugh excluding Utau who just glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Dude I just love your enthusiasm, your eagerness just blows my mind," I said chuckling while giving him a pat on the back. He glared at me and I immediately lifted my hand off. _Not a smart move_.

"Oh, I see how it is. You guys are all ganging up on me, its ok. I get it," she said which made everyone crack up even more. Utau smiled since she was having fun and was enjoying the bubbly environment, also to the fact that everyone was having a good time. I knew that for her, it was all that mattered. She would be happy as long as everyone else was too. I felt my stomach do a flip. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I do not like her.

"I don't," I whispered to myself trying to assure that I didn't.

"Sorry did you say something?" Utau asked looking at me. I shook my head and she raised her eyebrows.

"I said, how do you keep a blonde busy for hours? Write 'please turn over' on both sides of a piece of paper," I said smiling. '_Good cover up Kukai,' _ I thought to myself. She glared at me.

"If you don't stop I'll have to chase you," she declared, her face determined as if she wasn't joking. But obviously she wouldn't do something so childish...would she?

"Why can't blondes make icecubes? Because they always forget the recipe," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I'm warning you, Kukai Souma. If you don't stop, I'll have no choice," she stated firmly.

"Ooh you're using my full name. How _scary_. Why does it take longer to make a blonde snowman opposed to a regular one? You have to hollow out their head,"

"That's _it_," Utau proclaimed before jumping off the desk and tackling me to the floor.

"It was just a joke and your doing something silly that Kairi would do," I defended trying to get her arms away from my neck since she was trying to strangle me. Kairi glared at me pretending to look hurt.

"You told _seven_ jokes," she accused.

"Guy's...help?" I said desperately only to see them all look at us amused as if we were the entertainment for the day. Suddenly I heard the door swing open to reveal Amu and a very aggravated looking Ikuto.

"For crying out loud, I swear if you keep _stalking_ me, I will _tie_ you to my _bed_," Ikuto threatened while throwing his arms angrily in the air. Amu smirked and looped her arm through his.

"First of all, it's not stalking...its following. And referring to the tying to your bed thing? All I have to say is...you _kinky_ cow," Amu said winking and smacking him lightly on the arm she was clinging onto. Ikuto glared at her.

"You are such a freaking pervert!"

Amu shrugged her shoulders.

"You're the one who said it,"

Ikuto just frowned knowing she was right while the rest of the group were sharing amused glances...except for Utau who was still trying to kill Kukai. Amu smirked, knowing she had won.

"Anyway, what are you guys up to?" Amu asked.

"Well, Kairi was teaching Yaya how to plank since she didn't know how and she really sucks at it but then Nagihiko and Rima came in and Rima was telling Nagihiko jokes but he didn't seem very happy about them but Kairi found it hilarious and so then Kairi started joining in and Kairi and Rima were having loads of fun...Yaya was reading a boring book but ANYWAY then Utau and Kukai came in arguing about who had won the ramen eating contest but then Utau said to call it a tie for now and Kukai silently agreed and then Utau asked what we were up to and Rima and Kairi yelled jokes which made Utau lighten up and then she started telling some really funny jokes which cracked Rima and Kairi up but then Kukai told us some blonde jokes which were equally as funny but Utau wasn't as happy and then she got tired of it and attacked him which was cool to watch and then you and Ikuto barged in and Ikuto started saying you were stalking him and he got tired of it and that he would tie you to a bed if you didn't stop and you called him a kinky cow but then you asked us what we were doing so that's what Kairi is explaining to you now," Kairi said really fast, all in one breath. The whole gang stared at him amazed except for Yaya who just frowned.

"Tch...such simple language," Yaya muttered to herself. Kairi glared at her.

"I did not hear that," Kairi said back.

"Also you referred yourself to Kairi instead of I or me," Yaya continued and started to list all the wrong vocabulary he used. Kairi blushed as red as a tomato.

"Be quiet," he yelled pouting which just caused Yaya to smile.

"Well I wasn't listening half of the time, you lost me at the planking thing," Utau said carelessly.

"I wasn't listening at all," Nagihiko said bluntly. Rima smacked him lightly on the head.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," she murmured which just caused Nagihiko to smirk.

"I've got some jokes," Amu offered which caused Kairi to lighten up.

"What bee's produce milk?" she inquired. Kairi tilted his head to the side and thought hard, a concentrated look on his face. Rima shook her head, wanting to know the answer.

"Boobies!" Amu yelled which cause Ikuto to hit her on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Dude, do you spend all your time being a pervert?" Ikuto asked.

"Well now you mention it...yeah," Amu confessed. Ikuto sighed and shook his head.

"Aah, that's too much mature content in that joke," Kairi screamed blocking his ears.

"Kid," Amu snickered which caused her to get another whack in the head from Ikuto.

"Want to hear a dirty joke? John fell in the mud. Want to hear a clean joke? John took a bath with bubbles. Want to hear another dirty joke? Bubbles was the girl next door," Amu said loud enough for Kairi to hear.

"I'm going to become infected by her dirty jokes, someone stop her!" Kairi pleaded which cause Amu to smirk.

"Okay, okay I'll stop. Well since we're all here together...why not do something? Amu asked which got a mumble of agreement from everyone including Ikuto.

"For once, you thought of something smart and definitely not perverted," Ikuto commented which cause Amu's smirk to grow wider.

"And when I mean _something_, I meant something _dirty_ like porn," she continued while winking which resulted in a groan from everyone.

"You'll never change," Ikuto sighed which made Amu chuckle.

"Damn straight I won't,"

* * *

**Jennifer: Well, thats the end...i don't even know what I'm going to do for the next chapter**

**Ikuto: Cause you suck**

**Amu: Dont make me come over there~**

**Ikuto: Crap**

**Jennifer: ANYWAY so if I take a while, I'm really sorry but really thankyou for everyone who has put up with my slow updating. If i have made any mistakes, i would gladly take your feedback no matter how critical. I love you all...kinda aha jokes. Please review! cya**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jennifer:... so, what's up...?**

**Ikuto: ..**

**Jennifer: haha...yeah sorry about that everyone, school really sucks =.= and how they cram all your freaking tests and assignments into one week is annoying. Haha I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long and thanks for those who are still hopefully patient and I'm really sorry if its crappy and all and I'm really sorry that its extremely short and I'll try to update sooner. Thanks and I hope you enjoy .**

**Ikuto: shut up and start typing the next one**

**Amu: do you want to die?**

**Ikuto: if its by you, okay ;D**

**Jennifer: =.= hope you enjoy. I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

So there they were. At the mall...because that's where the _girls _wanted to go. And you know how girls are, if they don't get what they want, they get _angry_.

_*15 minutes ago at the dorm*_

The teenagers racked their brains for an idea on where to go. There were so many choices places to pick from but they didn't exactly have a long period to think on where to go. Utau suddenly stood up, which startled the whole group. She looked at them as an idea started forming through her head. Yaya sighed, knowing it was going to be something idiotic... And there was an 80% chance it was going to be. Okay who are we kidding? There was a 99.9% chance it was going to be stupid.

"Let's go to the park and play soccer!" Utau cheered while pumping her fists in the air, which just resulted in blank stares from everyone...besides Kukai who was just snickered at her.

"Umm...no offense my dear, _dear_ friend but I would like to not get my clothes dirty," Amu replied. Utau smiled and nodded in an understanding way, not hurt in any way whatsoever, in which, Amu sighed in relief. That's one of the things Amu tended to love about Utau. How she was so...well so _Utau_. There was no other way to describe her.

"Any other ideas?" Rima asked hoping someone would speak up. Hoping _anyone _would speak up. Soon they were going to die of boredom or something.

"How about you go into that closet over there and never come out?" offered Nagihiko while pointing to the nearest closet. Rima drew her mouth into a tight line while her left eye started to twitch.

"Anyone else?" she muttered with gritted teeth, then forcing it into a smile which seemed to make a small smile surface onto Nagihiko's face. Rima was getting ticked off.

And yes, this is what brought Nagihiko's joy.

"Lolly store. Yaaay!" Kairi shouted while jumping up and down. Yaya muttered incoherent things under her breath before closing her eyes and yanking him down onto the bed with her, immediately causing him to yelp and shut up.

"Never mind," he squeaked quietly.

"Amusement park?" Ikuto suggested which got a few nods and mumbles of agreement.

"Closed today," Yaya responded while trying to keep Kairi from getting up and bouncing everywhere. Everyone groaned. And it was such a _good _idea too...

"Ehh, damn. Oh well, we can always go next time," Ikuto said shrugging it off.

"We could always go to a sex shop," Amu said, speaking up while raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Ikuto glared at her.

"Perverted bitch...,"

"Am not!" she retorted.

"Am too!"

"Guys!" Utau shouted causing them to stop arguing...but that didn't stop the glaring contest.

"Hey, how about the shopping mall?" Rima suggested. All the girls eyes lit up.

"Yes!" they all screamed at once. All the boys' eyes widened as if the world was going to end.

"Argh fuck no," Nagihiko muttered.

"No way, man," Ikuto said shaking his head.

"Never!" shouted Kairi said puffing his cheeks.

"As if I'd ever go," Kukai lastly finished. All the girls glared hardened at each complaint. They slowly started to rise and form into a very menacing looking group besides Amu who just watched them as she made no effort to get up or glare.

"We _are_ going to go. And you _are_ going to come with us. _Now_," they all said at once, giving the each boy a threatening glance.

"No, piss off," Kukai said, obviously trying not to look afraid of their glances. Amu smirked thinking that she should now help her friends and walked forward flicking her hair to the side.

"Oh _please_ won't you guys come. It'd be such a _shame_ if you couldn't," Amu said sweetly, tilting her head to the side. The rest of the girls smiled and walked forward too placing their hands on their knees and bending while trying to look drop dead gorgeous. This obviously worked as all the guys gulped nervously.

"Yeah, won't you _please _come," the girls all begging in unison. The boys glanced at each other, as they all started to weaken to the girls pleads.

"No," Ikuto tried to say strongly but his voice strangely a little higher than normal. The girls gave the boys puppy dog looks.

"_Aww_,"

"_Please _won't you guys come with us? Pretty _please _with a cherry on top. Don't you guys want to see us change into different outfits at the mall? It would be _so _much fun," Amu whispered slyly winking at them. The boys took a deep breath and slowly shook their heads. Amu pouted.

"But we tend to wear quite revealing outfits. _And _we have to go looking for bikinis and we need some help in deciding which ones are cute. We may also need some _assistance _in putting them on," Amu continued. That was what broke the sad little men. They quickly got up and nodded at each other.

"We're in,"

The girls all grinned at each other and stood normally, Amu looking at the boys once again.

"Oh, and we'll also need some boys to help carry our bags. And mind me, there will be _a lot_ of bags to carry,"

**~At the mall~**

The females screamed in glee once they reached the mall. It was like paradise to them. Just pure paradise. The linked arms and skipped away to the first fabulous shop they could find. On the other hand, the boys were sulking a metre or so away from them.

"Why the fuck did we ever trust them," Ikuto groaned.

"Dude, it was your idea to go with them in the first place," Kukai said, trying to pin all the blame on Ikuto.

"Sure it was, at least I wasn't gaping like a goldfish when the girls were talking to us,"

Kukai pursed his lips together, obviously not wanting to press the conversation further. They all sighed before continuing to follow the ecstatic ladies.

And that's what they continued to do.

The girls shopped. The boys carried the bags. It was the same thing for at least a few hours.

Girls shopped.

Boys carried.

Finally the girls looked behind them, obviously starting to pity the poor men who were struggling to hold the overflowing bags in their arms.

"I think we should take a break and get something to eat or something," Rima murmured quietly to the others.

"I think we should keep going and make them carry more bags. We should give more of them to Kukai. Like heaaaps," Utau replied.

"Guys, I think the boys are going to collapse...," Yaya pointed out as she eyed the boys sweat and look awfully tired.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm getting a little hungry anyway," Amu concluded before starting to turn around and link arms with Ikuto who loudly protested at her sudden actions.

"What is she doing?" Rima asked Utau. Utau smiled and glanced their way, noticeably seeing the way Amu's eyes twinkled. It was quite hard to see it but Utau could. She was her bestfriend after all.

Utau grinned.

Amu was falling for Ikuto, she just didn't see it yet. She turned back to look at Rima to answer her question.

"She's still trying to make Ikuto fall for her,"

**~Amu's POV~**

I smirked as I looped arms with Ikuto who immediately started to complain.

"Ah! What are you doing? Get off me!"

I smirked and replied, "What does it look like; I'm linking arms with a friend,"

Ikuto shot me a look of surprise. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Friends?"

I feigned a look of hurt.

"We aren't friends?"

He nodded.

"Yes, we aren't friends,"

I pouted.

"Ouch," I said placing a hand over my heart and sighing dramatically.

"Oh 'cause you look _so_ hurt," Ikuto muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ooh is Ikuto caring about _my_ feelings. I'm _so_ touched," I replied, fluttering my eyes. He chuckled which made me smirk.

"See? We're friends?" I said shrugging my shoulders. He looked at me confused.

"How are we friends?"

"We're conversing, duh," I said indicating towards him and me with my hand flinging it back and forth. He rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

"You're an idiot," he muttered, but still not objecting that we were indeed friends. I smirked and pretended to sigh exasperatedly.

"I know,"

Ikuto laughed which made me want to smile. It was cute. It was kind of hot too...

He was hot.

I glanced at him. I watched the way his eyes lit up when he smiled. I watched how his chest vibrated when he laughed.

I watched him...be him.

Not using his fake little facade.

Just him.

I felt a sense of pride hit me, realising that he was able to feel comfortable with me. I looked away when, my heart starting to beat a little faster. I closed my eyes.

_No_.

I'm not falling for him.

He's just another toy.

That was hot.

I already stated the obvious, didn't I?

He tried to shake me off again which just made me grip tighter.

"Ha, you're not escaping that easily," I stated, an evil gleam in my eyes. He rolled his eyes once again, a smile playing on his gorgeous lips. I saw him stumble a bit, his face scrunching up a tad even though he was trying not to show the oblivious which was that the bags were obviously way too heavy.

_Pfft, I didn't buy that much...did I?_

I sighed, maybe I did. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

What I was going to do next was just because I'm trying to make him fall for me.

Not because I like him.

Definitely not because I liked him.

Because I don't like him.

At all.

I opened my mouth slightly, trying to phrase my sentence right.

"Give me some of the bags you're carrying," I said just above a whisper kind of hoping he didn't hear me. But he did.

Dammit.

I instantly regretted it. This was not like the Amu Hinamori.

This was not like me at all.

Ikuto shot me a look of surprise.

"No it's alright, I've got it under control," he replied, before trudging forward making me run a little to catch up. Then he added, "But thanks anyway,"

"No, really, let me take some," I offered before quickly taking two bags from him before he could protest. He smiled.

"Thanks,"

I rolled my eyes, he is such a girl.

"No problem," I said shrugging it off. I took a quick glance at him watching how he walked.

Man, why the fuck is he so hot?

"Heey Ikutooo!," a whiny, shrill voice shouted, the sound coming a few metres behind us. I turned around to spot a girl wearing an extremely short denim shorts, black strapped heels and a plain white shirt where the sleeves rested below the shoulders. But the pants were short. Like really short.

Shorter than mine.

And that's saying something.

She had black long curly hair which went just below her shoulders, electrifying blue eyes and had a lot of make up on.

Whore.

Slut.

Skank.

Bitch.

Whorish, slutty, skanky bitch. I puffed out an air of annoyance.

Why the fuck am I acting like this? I've only know Ikuto for like 2 weeks.

Man, I must be getting my period soon...

Ikuto lifted his head and nodded in her direction.

"Fuck," I heard him mutter under his breath. I smirked.

"Hey," he responded turning around and walking towards her. I followed him flicking my hair to the side. It's fun to have competition. Ikuto means nothing to me anyway. Even though he seems to dislike her. Heaps.

"Oh my gosh, it's like such a coincidence that we met up here," she squealed excitedly before giggling in that high pitched voice of hers. She sounds like a fucking hyena having sex. Literally.

She glanced at me before blinking twice.

"And whose this?" she asked waving her hand in my direction. Ikuto looked in my direction.

"Oh thats-"

"I'm Amu," I interjected while smiling sweetly at her. I saw her jaw clench for a moment before turning back to normal.

"Well, I wasn't exactly asking you was I? But like anyway, how _are _you Ikuto," she asked, lightly tapping his arm and lingering it there for an unnecessary second or so. Ugh, the stench of her perfume is overwhelming and it's even making me feel a little lightheaded. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright, you?"

"Oh I'm good too thanks, waay better since I bumped into you," she said winking at him. He gave a forced laugh making me chuckle along with him.

"Why are _you _laughing," she snapped, giving a slight glare at me. I stared at her blankly, watching how her eyes darted from me to Ikuto, wondering if we were in any relationship.

"Oh, I just remember something funny about this slut who wears all this skanky clothing but no one really likes her because she's so bitchy, so she dies old and alone with 30 cats," I said. Ikuto laughed. She stared at me confused.

"That's doesn't sound very funny...,"

I waved my hand in a circular motion and responded , "Yeah, I didn't really explain it properly,"

Ikuto smiled before looking at me with a pleading face as if to say, _help-get-this-bitch-away-from-us-she's-way-sluttier-then-you_. I linked my arms into Ikuto's and watched as she tensed slightly.

"Anyway, we have to go eat lunch not but it was nice meeting you," I said lazily.

_Not_.

I turned around, pulling Ikuto with me who gave her a small wave.

"Why are you waving at her, she's going to think that's and invitation to join," I muttered just so he could hear me.

"I was trying to be polite," he whispered back. I rolled my eyes.

"Polite my ass,"

And as if on cue, we heard her scream behind us, "Can I join by any chance?"

Ikuto sighed and muttered under his breath, "Crap,"

"Sure, whatever," I yelled back, closing my eyes as I heard her shoes clank nosily along the ground as she ran to catch up to us. I glared at Ikuto as he smiled helplessly back.

"Man, we are in for a _long_ day," I mumbled.

* * *

**Jennifer: Yeah, sorry If it sounds screwed up**

**Ikuto: your screwed up**

**Amu: Ikuto's screwed up**

**Ikuto: I loveeee youuuu**

**Jennifer: ANYWAY, yeah I'll try to update a little faster? Haha I'm really sorry about the long wait and if the story sucks...yeah haha I sound so awkward. **

**Um I hope you've enjoyed it so far and thanks for those who favourite it or story alert it or review it, it really means heaps. And I'm sorry if the characters aren't really like the real ones, I didn't really watch or read the whole thing so I'm not really that great at writing and stuff like that. Hope you liked it. Please read and review :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jennifer: ...why hello there... ;D**

**Ikuto: You're dead to me. Screw you.**

**Amu: End of friendship Jennifer**

**Jennifer: T_T yeah, figured. Aha sorry guys I really was meant to update but I had no ideas and was really busy and I'm just making excuses and I have a piano exam coming up which I haven't really studied for so I'm kind of panicking. Haaha I really really apologise and I'm pretty sure no one really reads this fanfic so yeah. Gah I'm so sorry D; I feel horrible.**

**Ikuto: Well...I guess we could forgive you right Amu?**

**Amu:...yeah I guess**

**Jennifer: ...Yeah the news kind of gets worse...I...um...may not update much cause...I'm going to try and study really hard cause my report card came out crap and since I'm an asian my parents weren't to glad...hahah love you...**

**Ikuto: you are such a bitch**

**Amu: Agreed.**

**Jennifer: WELL I already knew that buut thanks for the compliment ;). Hahah I'm really sorry but truly I will really try and update and come up with more ideas. ALSO this story is probably going to come out cliché and corny and sappy cause I'm weird like that. I think I'm going to make this story exaggerated and stuff but don't fear guys, theres a happy ending cause I like happy endings since there aren't really happy endings in real life . Anyway enough of my crappy talking. Love all of you and thanks for all the reviews and favourites and stuff, means a lot. Okay I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters. Kind of rushed this :) so any corrections and stuff would be nice**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Amu watched silently as _that _girl sleazed up to Ikuto at it. Amu found out her name was Akira.

Akira the slut.

Akira the whore.

Akira the loud mouthed that just wouldn't shut up.

Man, she could go on all day.

Akira the girl who's most likely to become a prostitute when she's older-

"What are you thinking about Amu?" Ikuto curiously asked, watching as she smirked to herself thinking of all wonderful names she could call Akira. Amu blinked once before turning her head to stare at Ikuto.

"Nothing, just thinking about… stuff," Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Amu _actually_ thinking? I never thought I'd see the day," Ikuto said dramatically.

Amu chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a huge shocker isn't it but if you oh so desperately want to know what was going through my head, I was thinking about porn,"

Ikuto nodded thoughtfully before giving a laugh and calling her a pervert. Amu leaned close to him.

"How did you meet her again?" Amu whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"You know that little stupid fucked up bet you made about what I should call you? Yeah, well she was one of the girls I got the numbers from," he murmured back. Amu gave a light chuckle.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

Ikuto smiled.

"Yeah,"

"Well I'm sorry for doing that, the pain you must have gone through. I apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused,"

Ikuto chuckled.

"All good, not like I'm still scarred for life or anything,"

Akira coughed loudly, trying to grab his attention. Ikuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to her.

"Yes Akira?"

**~Amu's POV~ **

Akira blinked exaggeratedly at him, batting her eyelashes _ever-so-sweetly _.

Ugh, she makes me want to puke.

All over her head.

That'd be nice. Real nice.

"I was just, like wondering what you'd like to get to eat," she asked while brushing back an imaginary piece of hair from her forehead. Ikuto leaned back on his chair and shrugged while placing both hands on the back of his head.

"Don't really mind, whatever you guys want is good enough for me,"

I smirked and leaned closer so that my lips were _very_ close to his ear.

"I want _you_," I whispered. I watched to his ear slowly go red as he immediately shuffled further away. He cast a glare at me making me smirk right back at him.

"Pervert!"

Ha, and by now you'd think he'd come up with a better name to call me.

Akira tilted her head to one side, raising one of her eyebrows.

"What did you say Ikuto?"

Man, was she deaf or something?

Ikuto widened his eyes, completely forgetting that Akira was here.

"O-Oh, Hahaha… I actually said _permit_… Because I was telling Amu that I needed a permit from…um f-from-"

"From my parents before he can officially date me," I finished for him, enjoying as his eyes turned into slits as he glared at me. I grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him.

"We just like each other so much," I dramatically sighed, placing the back of my free hand on my forehead before continuing. "We're just inseparable,"

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again.

"LOL, you're not actually together with _her_?" Akira said. Ikuto didn't respond. Her eyes narrowed. "Right?"

I saw Ikuto gulp as he passed me a panicked look, obviously not knowing what to do. I shrugged my shoulders.

I really didn't care what he did.

He could go with me.

I wouldn't care.

_Or _he could go with that slutty wannabe.

Still wouldn't fucking care.

Truly wouldn't.

I heard Akira's heels tapping against the floor rather impatiently. I cringed at the loudness of it.

It was almost as loud as her whorish mouth.

_Almost._

I opened my mouth to tell her to shut up but the closed it again, knowing she wasn't worth it. Ikuto opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, I'm with Amu," he said through clenched jaws.

Akira's mouth hung open.

My eyes widened.

I didn't think he'd actually chose me...well actually kind of because first of all, Akira's was a little bit of a bitch and second of all I'm just too sexy to turn down.

But it was still a surprise. Don't get me wrong, it was a _good_ surprise.

Akira glared at the both of us then her mouth curled into a smirk.

"Prove it,"

I rolled my eyes, how desperate was she?

"W-what?" Ikuto spluttered. She slammed her hands on the table and leaned in close so her ugly face was inches away from Ikuto, making him jump at the sudden action.

Pfft, dramatic much? I know she's a crazy bitch and all but now I definitely know she's going to grow old as a cat lady.

"Prove. It," she said slowly. I suppressed the urge to punch her in the face. You can definitely tell she had plastic surgery on it. Maybe if I punched hard enough, it might make her prettier but I doubt that. Sadly, since I'm _such an oh-so-very-kind_ person, I couldn't punch her in the face so instead I shoved her back, making her fall back into her seat.

"Oi, back off from _my man_," I said, watching Ikuto and Akira cringe.

She leaned back on her chair and folded her arms while crossing her legs.

"He's not _your_ man until you prove it,"

I mimicked her sitting position but obviously in a more attractive way while rising an eyebrow.

"Fine, how?"

**~Kukai's POV~**

Crap, why the fuck did our group split up and go in all different directions?

More importantly, why am I stuck with the stupid blonde?

I glanced at Utau and she looked at me and then gave me a dopey grin. I sighed.

She was irritating me.

She probably knows that though.

Maybe that's why she's doing it, _too_ irritate me.

That would explain a lot.

Because it's definitely working.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked cheerfully.

"I don't mind...," I muttered. She stared at me with a mixture of shock and happiness as if she thought I didn't really mind hanging out with her anymore. When she was about to speak, I continued my unfinished sentence.

"...as long as it's not with you,"

She clamped her mouth shut and drew it into a forced smile which made me laugh.

"Funny," she mumbled which made me laugh harder.

"I don't care what we do," I said. I looked at her waiting for a response. She brought her fingers to her chin and started tapping it as if she was in deep thought. After a minute or so, her face lit up as if she had a sudden, brilliant idea. I could almost imagine a light bulb turning on above her head.

"Let's have a competition!" she exclaimed happily.

Now I'm not going to lie, this sparked my interest. I looked at her suspiciously.

"What kind of competition?" I said trying not to let my curiousness show.

"To see who can find and buy all the things on the list the fastest,"

"Umm...what list?"

"Well obviously the one we're going to make now. Duh," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at her for further depth in making the list. She sighed exasperatedly which made me smile.

"We'll go ask ten random people for their favourite item in this entire shopping mall and after we've put it on the list, we will go and find them. First one to find it wins three bowls of ramen, the loser having to pay of course,"

I grinned. Three bowls of ramen is quite tempting. She looked at me expectantly waiting for an answer, her eyes shining with excitement.

"So you in?"

My grin grew wider.

"I'm in,"

**~Rima's POV~**

"So...where would you like to go?" I asked politely. He gave me a blank stare.

"I don't really care,"

I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes, he is such an annoying prick.

"Well aren't you just a spoonful of help,"

He shrugged.

"Not really,"

I sighed, we were going nowhere with this conversation.

"Hey I know where we can go," I said cheerfully before grabbing his arm and leading him to our destination.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To a bookshop that also makes tea so you can drink and read at the same time," I said happily. He glared at me.

"Why would we want to go there?"

"It's called the _Books Cafe Shop _and we want to go there because it also has manga and I know you just simply adore those books,"

His eye twitched, I laughed.

"Aren't we just the best of friends since we know each other so well," I continued. I gripped his arm tighter causing him to wince.

"Whatever," he muttered. I looked ahead and saw the shop; I started to change pace in my walking causing him to yelp at the sudden movement.

"Ta-da," I said pointing at the shop. "We're here,"

It looked like one of those cosy, warm, comfortable stores where everyone just loved to go for some peace and quiet. They also sold very good tea which was a bonus for me, I stared at Nagihiko.

"Shall we go in?" I asked watching as his eyes glazed the manga section, his fingers itching to grab one.

"I-if you really want to," he muttered before tearing his arm away from mine and power walking into the store, trying to look casual and not in a rush. I laughed lightly before going in and ordering some tea.

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

Fucking hell this is like manga heaven.

Can't let Rima know that though.

Walk slower, you're walking too fast. Don't want her to know.

Act casual Nagi.

Dammit, I'm talking to myself again. This is seriously a weird habit. I definitely need to go see someone.

**~Yaya's POV~**

"So where would you like to go Yaya?" Kairi asked me, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Wherever you'd like to designate ourselves is perfectly all right with me," I answered back. He frowned and glared at me critically.

"What did Kairi say about talking to people like that? You have to talk normally, silly," Kairi yelled. I sighed.

"Says the one who when talking about yourself you refer yourself as Kairi instead of I or me," I muttered under my breath. He puffed his cheeks and glared at me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

"Just talk normally okay? Seriously, you're kind of freaking me out,"

I sighed and rubbed my temples. He is like a child in a mans body.

"Fine,"

Kairi's face lit up as he clapped his hands.

"Yaay! You make me a very happy boy!"

I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean 'you make me a very happy man'?"

Kairi shook his head.

"Nope! I mean boy,"

I tried not to sigh again. Man, this guy was such an idiot.

"So where do you want to go Yaya? Kairi thinks we should go to the lolly-,"

"No," I said firmly before he could finish his sentence. He pouted and gave me a very cute and persuading puppy dog look.

"Buut pleeassse oh wonderful, very pretty, Yaya?" he said cutely. I hesitated slightly. W-well maybe I could let him go...

No! Yaya snap out of it, don't fall for his cuteness.

Ack, did I just call him cute. Definitely have to not be persuaded.

...gah but he's so cute.

Why does he have to be so cute? Woahh Yaya there with the cuteness again.

"Hello? Yaya?" Kairi asked waving his hand in front of my face for a reaction. I blinked.

"No you are definitely not going to a lolly shop, you already had some in the car remember?" I said. Gosh I feel like his mother...things just got awkward. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"Yeah but I want some more!" Kairi whined. I glared at him.

"No,"

"Kairi says yes,"

"No,"

I watched him sigh, figuring I wasn't going to waver in this kind of situation. He looked at me in frustration.

"If we don't get to go to the lolly shop, Kairi is going to hold his breath until we do,"

I rolled my eyes.

"That's extremely childish, even for you Kairi,"

I turned to him expecting a reaction or response but instead I saw him blow his cheeks up so he kind of looked like a puffer fish. I widened my eyes.

Are you freaking serious?

"Kairi, we are not going," I said firmly.

Silence. His face was starting to go faintly pink. I sighed, not wanting to come to this tactic.

"Last chance to back out Kairi,"

He glared at me and shook his head. Fine, I'll play his game. I pinched his nose, which resulted in him widening his eyes and slapping my hand away while exhaling from the mouth.

"What the fudge cookies? You could've killed me," he exclaimed. I nodded my head sympathetically.

"Sure I could of,"

I grabbed his hand and started leading him into the direction I wanted to go in.

"Wh-where are we going?" Kairi asked still trying to regain his regular breathing.

"Take a guess,"

His face lighted up.

"To a lolly shop?" he said excitedly. I glared at him making him shrivel back. I sighed.

"We are going to a place called _Books Cafe Shop _and if you're good, maybe, just _maybe_ we'll go visit the lolly shop. Okay?" I said. He grinned.

"Okay!"

_~2 minutes later~_

"We have arrived," I said entering the peaceful shop. Kairi tugged my arm and pointed at a table.

"Woah! It's Nagi and Rima! What a coin-ki-dink!" he yelled before running to them. Rima smiled warmly at us and Nagi looked at us in surprise before quickly hiding something behind his back. I walked up to them.

"Nice meeting you here guys, what are you doing?" I said politely.

"Hey, we were just here cause I wanted a nice cup of tea, you here for books?" Rima replied. I nodded. Kairi cautiously looked at Nagi.

"What are you hiding behind your back Nagihiko?" he asked cautiously. Nagihiko looked in Rima in alarm.

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

Crap.

**~Kairi's POV~**

Nagihiko exchanged looks with Rima. She sighed before grabbing the item behind his back.

"It's a manga," she said boredly. Kairi looked at them slowly.

"Wow, does Nagihiko like manga?" I asked excitedly. Naghiko's look of alarm went bigger as he frantically cast a look at Rima.

"Actually it's my manga, I'm a little embarrassed about liking manga," Rima said slowly. Nagihiko's face instantly relaxed.

"Pfft, yeah right," I heard Yaya whisper behind me.

Something's fishy...

Kairi shrugged.

Oh well.

Kairi laughed.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about! Kairi likes manga too!" Kairi said cheerfully trying to make Rima feel better. She smiled and nodded.

"That makes me feel much better, thanks Kairi,"

Kairi gave her a thumbs up because Kairi is cool.

"Glad Kairi could help," Kairi said. Kairi heard Yaya snicker behind Kairi. Kairi didn't like that.

"Mind if we join you?" Yaya asked the two sitting down but more directly to Rima because Kairi think she knew that Nagihiko wouldn't even bother answering. Rima smiled while Nagihiko groaned before slouching lower into his seat. Rima lightly punched him in the shoulder before grinning at me and Yaya.

"The more, the merrier,"

**~Amu's POV~**

"So...I'm kind of waiting on how Ikuto and I are trying to prove to you that we indeed are together," I muttered faking a smile at her. She frowned before flicking her hair over her shoulder.

...I think I just saw head lice in her hair.

Gross...

I shuddered unconsciously. Ikuto touched my shoulder and I stared at him trying not to smirk at his over concerned face.

He was having fun with this too.

"Are you alright, _sugarkins_?" he said worriedly. I saw him sneak a grin, I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah it's alright my little _hubby bubby_, I just had a sudden chill for some strange reason. But thanks for caring _honey_," I said lovably. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth and muffled his laugh with a cough. I touched his shoulder like he did to me and copied the look he gave me before.

"Are you okay my cutie pie? That was quite a little cough there,"

He suppressed a smirk and gave me a reassuring nod.

"Yes, I'm okay my munchkin, gosh you just care so darn much," he said imitating the way I spoke to him earlier before. I smirked before I heard Akira cough quite loudly. I looked at her with a blank stare on my face.

"Yeah?" I muttered quite coldly. She clapped her hands slowly while smirking.

"Bravo, that was quite a performance but I still don't really believe you two are actually a couple," she said frostily. I battered my eyes at her.

"Then what do we have to do to prove our _undying_ love for each other is true?"

She smirked.

What she said next made this day a lot more interesting.

"Kiss,"

* * *

**Jennifer: Ta-da haha sorry if it was too short or long, I dunno, depends on how much you guys like to read.**

**Ikuto: Just shut up stupid**

**Amu: Yeah.**

**Jennifer: ...Still mad?**

**Ikuto: No shit Sherlock.**

**Jennifer: Well this story just changed to Tadamu**

**Ikuto: Woah, that was directed to Amu ahhaha totally not to you Jennifer**

**Amu: ...yeah, you are so dead Ikuto**

**Ikuto: ahaha love you ? 3?**

**Amu: Yeah more like /3**

**Jennifer: -_- anyway I hope you guys liked it. Good thing is I've already had a few ideas on this story just I haven't made the next chapter... please love me you guys. Haha thanks for all you guys who read this and I hope you've enjoyed it even though it's a tad cliché and stuff. It truly means a lot 3 Love you guys oxox. Thanks read and review. Criticism is welcome. Man im lonely**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jennifer: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY, I FEEL SO BAD. I'm so sorry for not updating for a very long time. I was kind of lazy and then there was tests and I'm kind of a procrastinator and aslkfjasldkjfalskjfdslajfd I feel so bad. Ah I'm so sorry. I tried to make this long but then it's not really and I'll try and update more but you know me guys haha I probably will take a while. I'm not going to give this fanfic up though haha. D; sorry if its crappy. I've decided to put my responses to reviews here because some of the anons don't check the reviews and its kind of like giving reviews to myself haha so yeah. Thanks for all the reviews too **** They made my day you guys are awesome haha. :) just realised it was chapter 10 hahahah 2 digit number whoo. -_- i have to life.**

**To: Guest**

**Haha thankyou for the review, hope you've enjoyed it so far. Nice name by the way ;) haha. Haha yeah I don't have plans to discontinue this story but I hope you're okay with slow updates haha. Thankyou again **

**I ****doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Amu smirked.

Ikuto blinked.

Then he blinked again.

And again and again and again.

He rubbed his temples and stared at Akira.

"Come again?"

"A kiss," she said back. Ikuto heard it the first time; he just didn't want to believe it. If you were quiet enough, you'd be able to hear Ikuto grind his teeth furiously. Amu smirked and leaned forward, a cheerful look on her face.

"Okay," she said enthusiastically. Ikuto looked at her in alarm and pushed her backwards gently.

"Woah, back up a second,"

Amu pouted.

"Aww, but I really want to kiss you," she whined. Ikuto sighed and ignored her, instead looking at Akira.

"What exactly would this kiss prove? If we did kiss," Amu's eyes lit up when she heard this but Ikuto frowned at her before continuing. "_Not _saying we will kiss but _if _we did, that would mean you wouldn't be able to date me. If we didn't kiss then you still wouldn't be able to date me because you're kind of a physco,"

Akira twitched at the mention of 'physco'.

"I'm not crazy,"

Ikuto blinked at her.

"I never called you crazy; I called you a physco,"

Akira dug her manicured nails into the table, making a horrendous screeching sound but Ikuto nor did Amu flinch.

Well they did a little bit.

She let out a breath.

"You know what? Let just forget about this silly little 'physco' thing. Anyway, if you don't kiss her to show you're 'together' then you're my boyfriend,"

Ikuto glared at her.

"I never agreed to that,"

Akira rolled her eyes before looking at her nails, speculating the damage she caused to them.

"Yeah, but you asked for my number so that means you're interested in me, you made the first move,"

"Still doesn't mean we're together," Ikuto stated staring blankly at the girl.

"Not yet anyway," she muttered.

"Stalker,"

Just before Akira was going to retaliate, Amu put two fingers in her mouth and whistled quite loudly causing the two bickering teenagers to look at her.

"Look, how about this? If Ikuto and I kiss, then you never come near us ever again _but _if we don't, then you get to go on a date with him. It's a win situation one of us either way," she said bored. Ikuto's glare was now directed to Amu.

"Except for me,"

Amu smirked.

"Yeah, except for you,"

"So if he doesn't kiss you or you don't kiss him then I get to go on a date with him?" Akira clarified. Amu nodded.

"Yeah,"

Akira's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Since I'm flexible, I accept that deal," Akira winked at Ikuto. "And did I mention that I'm flexible mentally, literally, figuratively, and _physically_?"

Ikuto shuddered involuntarily trying to get the ugly picture out of his mind.

"I don't accept the deal," he said, not wanting to reply to Akira's very scarring statement. The two girls swivelled their heads to stare at him.

"You don't get a say," they said together. He crossed his arms firmly and both girls got a look at how muscular his muscles were.

"Actually I kind of do get a say," he said confidently. He was sick of trying to nice and understanding.

He was sick of being a good little boy.

Gosh, but the way he was acting all stubborn, manly and hot made Amu and Akira want to jump on him and make out with him forever.

Damn their teenage hormones.

Without knowing, Ikuto flexed a little more in frustration which nearly made Akira drool. Amu on the other hand, had a little more self-control.

Kind of.

"Well, we girls kind of outnumber you so we win. Just choose one. Me or Akira?"Amu said.

"You should probably choose me," Akira piped up. Amu sent a cold look to her.

"Shut up bitch,"

**~Normal POV (Where Kukai and Utau are)**

Utau and Kukai went off to find their first random person to ask until they spotted Rima...then Nagihiko...then Yaya...and then finally Kairi. Kukai narrowed his eyes and stormed into the shop that the group was in. Utau followed curiously yet slowly in pursuit. Kukai stopped at their table and cast each of then an icy glare. They all shrivelled and recoiled at the unexpected action.

Except for Nagihiko who didn't notice them come in since he was subtly trying to read his manga under the table.

"So what do we have here hmm? Looks like you guys are having a cute little party without me or Utau. It's like you guys think you're all too good for us huh?" Kukai said his voice getting louder with each sentence, fury building up inside him.

He did not like to be left out. Utau had to go jog up to him and put a hand on his should and tell him to shut up. The terrified teenagers were too scared to answer. Kukai gave them a look.

"So now you guys are too cool to talk to me? I see how it is, jerks," Kukai sneered making the poor victims flinch. Utau scratched her head and gave them a sheepish grin as if to apologise for Kukai's behaviour.

"Kukai, I think you need to calm down and not glare at them so they will be able to talk, or at least even breath," she said almost in a gently tone. Kukai paused and took a deep breath before looking at them expectantly for an explanation. Nagihiko who didn't notice the atmosphere looked at him.

"Originally this dork," he pointed at Rima who frowned in return. "Dragged me here into this stupid shop and then Yaya and Kairi saw us and came in to chat with us. We didn't plan anything you jackass,"

Kukai looked at him suspiciously.

"Really?"

The three others nodded their heads vigorously.

Kukai smiled.

"Oh okay then. Why didn't you guys say this all in the first place?" he said, suddenly changing his mood into a cheery one.

Rima leaned closed to Nagihiko.

"Remind me to never get on Kukai's bad side. Ever," she whispered. Nagihiko glanced at her.

"What? Did you just say that Kukai was such a douchebag and that he is such a girl who sucks at singing? Now why on Earth would you say such a thing?" Nagihiko said loudly darting his eyes to Kukai every now and then to make sure he heard every single word.

And sure as hell he did.

Kukai bent his neck to one side at let out a loud crack which made Rima jump out of her seat. He took a step forward.

She took a step back.

"I-it's not what you're thinking Kukai, Nagihiko made that up. Honest," she said frantically, still backing away from Kukai whose scary aura grew with each step.

"Why would my roommate do a thing like that Rima? He doesn't usually even interact with people, so tell me why would he be lying Rima? Why?" Kukai said quickly. Rima looked behind her to make sure she wouldn't crash into people or tables...or books. She tilted her head to one side so she could see Utau.

"Now would be a good time to help," Rima said as loudly as she could without getting into trouble. Utau grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm on it," she said happily.

Rima smiled gratefully at her...until she saw her start charging behind Kukai and tackling him to the floor in one swift motion. Rima tried not to smack her hand to her forehead.

"Not like that, I was hoping you'd talk to him or something," Rima said, glancing around to see how many onlookers they had received.

And they had received a lot of weird stares. Utau looked at her, while holding Kukai down in a headlock.

"Oh," she muttered before releasing the poor boy. He slowly got up while rubbing his sore neck and staring angrily at Utau and Rima. Nagihiko glanced up from his well hidden manga.

"Did I mention that I was joking about what Rima said about you? Because she didn't actually say that if this helps the situation any better," he said blankly. Kukai slowly twisted his head to stare in Nagihiko's direction.

"Are you freakin' serious?"

Nagihiko stared back with a serious expression.

"Aren't I always?"

_~5 minutes later~_

After Utau had stopped Kukai from trying to lunge at Nagihiko, they all sat around the cute, round table.

"Kairi's bored," Kairi whined.

"Me and Kukai aren't," Utau piped up cheerfully.

"You mean Kukai and I," Yaya corrected. Kukai snickered at Utau.

"Ha, stupid,"

"Am not," she retorted. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"Want a bet?"

Kairi widened his eyes. He didn't want them getting into a fight. Again.

"Why aren't you and Kukai bored?" Kairi asked, trying to change the subject. Utau knotted her eyebrows together in deep concentration.

"What were we going to do that wasn't boring?" she asked herself out loud. Suddenly she sat up from her slumped sitting position and broke into a broad grin.

"Oh that's right! Me and Kukai were going to do a competition,"

Yaya slightly frowned at her and opened her mouth to correct Utau but saw Kairi shoot her a pleading look, so she refrained herself. He smiled gratefully before looking back at Utau.

"What competition?" Utau smiled and stared at the group.

"I'm glad you asked," she said happily before spending the next few minutes explaining what the competition was. Everyone listened intently except for Nagihiko and Kukai who listened half-heartedly. At the end Kairi clapped his hands together in excitement.

"That sounds so cool! Can Kairi join?" he asked. Kukai looked at him in alarm, a flicker of annoyance running through him. For some reason, he kind of just wanted it to be him and Utau. Kukai sat up as if to object but Utau answered Kairi before he could even say anything.

"Of course you can join Kairi, the more the merrier," she said happily. Kukai gaped at her in astonishment.

"But this is a professional competition, not for amateurs," Kukai protested. Kairi's face fell.

"Oh...that's okay, I'll just watch you guys," he said sadly lowering his head. Kukai tried to ignore the guilt building up inside him. Utau shot him a glare and in return Kukai put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"_What?_" he mouthed. She narrowed her eyes further making him sigh.

"Jokes Kairi, of course you can join," Kukai monotonously. In an instant, Kairi was on his feet and clinging to Kukai.

"Really?" he said, his eyes gleaming with hope. Kukai ran his hands through his hair in irritation before forcefully nodding. This made Kairi a very happy chappy. Utau smiled and looked at the rest of the group.

"I know! Why don't all do it? Boys against girls," she asked. She looked at Kukai to see him hesitate slightly.

"Naw, scared you're going to lose?" Utau teased. He flinched before tightening his fists.

"You girls are going down," he growled. Nagihiko slowly looked up to them as if hearing the conversation for the first time.

"Wait, what? I'm not doing any damn competition," he argued. Rima rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, go grow a pair," she muttered. Nagihiko gritted his teeth.

"I'm not fucking doing it,"

Rima looked at him, an _innocent _look on her face.

"Why don't you want to do it Nagi? It sounds like fun. Or would you rather stay here and read books such as, oh I don't know, maybe _manga_?"

Nagihiko's face paled instantly.

"Pfft, why would I read such a stupid thing? Whatever, I'm in,"

Rima grinned.

"That's more like it,"

So off the group went, asking random people what one of their favourite items were in the whole shopping centre. The first five they met were normal.

"So this is the list of things to find so far; a heart-shaped necklace, a game called modern warfare 3, a star shaped hairclip, teal coloured feathered earrings, white nail polish. We just need 5 more," Utau explained.

Then they met some weird...kind of creepy people.

"Um...so the 5 other things we need to find are...guys do I really have to say it?" Utau mumbled. Kukai grinned deviously.

"Yeah you do,"

Utau sighed. "And the 5 other things we need to find are; tampons, a whip, pink fluffy handcuffs, condoms and lingerie,"

Kairi gulped.

"Kairi don't want to play anymore," Yaya shot him a look.

"Well you already said you would, you can't take it back,"

Kairi stomped his feet childishly.

"Fine,"

"Anyway, so we have to find all 10 of those things and buy them. Girls vs Boys, whichever group loses has to buy ramen for the winners. Okay, ready, set, go!" Utau yelled before they went into a shop.

The first 5 things were easy and simple to find but...well the other 5 were just embarrassing.

**~Where the girls are~**

The cashier raised an eyebrow at them momentarily before scanning the strawberry flavoured condom and the tampons, making the girls blush harder than they already were.

"Have fun," the cashier said winking to them as they hurried out the door, making them blush harder then they already were.

"Well at least we have 7 items now, only 3 more to go," she said positively before reaching into her pocket and grabbing her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Rima asked curiously as watched Utau snap a picture of the condom then tap the buttons on her phone.

"Sending Kukai a picture and telling him that we're going to kick his ass," Utau shrugged casually.

**~Where the boys are~**

The female cashier gave them all a flirtatious smirk while scanning the pink fluffy handcuffs.

"Mmm, we'll aren't you guys kinky? If you ever want to have some fun, just give me a call," she whispered alluringly. The guys gulped. Then she spotted the next item she had to scan. She raised an eyebrow at them, slowly scanning the tampons. They all grinned sheepishly at her so she thought it would be better if she hadn't asked, biting her lip as she held back a giggle. As soon as she handed them the plastic bag, they raced out the exit hoping that their faces weren't too hot.

"Kairi is not particularly enjoying this," Kairi panted, his face flushed. Nagi sighed and shook his head while Kukai felt a vibration in his back pocket resulting him in fishing it out and checking the new message he received. He raised an eyebrow at the picture of the condom in the small screen before scrolling down to see what Utau wrote.

_Suck, we're going to beat you guys, only 3 more to go._

Kukai couldn't help but smirk playfully before sending something back.

**~Where the girls are~**

Utau glared at her cell phone as she reread the text Kukai sent her.

_Sorry, I'm not going to suck a condom thank you very much...and strawberry flavoured? Really? We got 3 more to go too. Going to kick you're stupid ass._

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong," Utau muttered. Rima burst out laughing looking at her.

"Don't ever say that again," she said, wiping the happy tears away from her eyes. Utau pouted.

"I thought it was catchy,"

_~5 Minutes Later~_

The tensed girls glanced at each other before looking at the shop in front of them. The condoms were easy since it was in the pharmacist's…but now they had to go to a _different _shop, one they'd never been to before. Utau sighed and forced a grin.

"It's now or never right?"

Rima cringed while Yaya shrivelled back.

"I'd rather never," Rima whispered.

"Me too," Yaya muttered.

"Guys come on, we have to beat the boys," Utau pleaded. Rima narrowed her eyes, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"You just want to beat Kukai,"

Utau blushed and looked away. "Pfft, no way,"

Yaya smiled lightly.

"I agree with Rima, someone has a little _wittle_ crush on Kukai," Yaya teased. Utau chuckled nervously.

"Ha as if I'd like that sexist jerk," Utau said quickly before glaring at Yaya. "Oh as if you don't have a crush on Kairi,"

Yaya's eye twitched before she sniffed and looked away ignorantly.

"As if I'd like that irresponsible, imprudent baby,"

"I didn't really understand most of those words but all I got was 'like' so I'm guessing you like him" Utau said happy that the subject had changed.

"I don't like him," Yaya yelled, fuming at the thought. Rima chuckled and patted her back lightly.

"Sure you don't sweetheart, sure you don't,"

Yaya shot an icy gaze at her.

"Oh we're really doing this? How about the fact you like Nagihiko more than a friend,"

Now it was Rima's turn to blush.

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Yeah, I've seen the way you make tea for him," Utau said agreeing with Yaya. Rima sighed and stared at her.

"I make tea for you too,"

Utau shook her head and looked at her glumly. "But not the way you make it for Nagi,"

"I don't think you've ever made tea for me. Ever," Yaya said aloud. Rima ran her fingers through her hair and turned to face her.

"That's because you always say no whenever I ask,"

"…oh,"

Rima rubbed her temples; this was getting out of hand. They had to stick to the competition.

"Girls come on, we have to go into this shop or the boy's will freaking beat us. We don't want that now do we?" Rima questioned the girls who quickly shook their heads. Utau took a deep breath and stared at the shop ahead of them.

"Lets go," she said leading them through the door of the adult shop.

"Welcome to _Naughty Naughty, _how can I help you?" a girl asked from the cash register. Her eyes twinkled in excitement as she spotted the three girls huddled together, her lips pulling into a seductive smirk. She was dressed as a slutty bunny. She wore red stilettos, fishnet stockings. Her body covered with a tight, black corset. She had hot pink lipstick put neatly on her plump lips, her eyelashes impossibly long, making her eyes look big. To top it off she had the typical bunny ears on top of her _messy-but-in-a-hot-way _blonde hair. She leaned forward on the counter, pushing her boobs out so there were nearly falling out of her clothing.

"We're um…looking for err… pink fluffy handcuffs and a whip and lingerie," Utau said trying to sound confident and instead sounding nervous.

This just made the employee more excited, now grinning as if she had caught her prey. She nodded and walked out from behind the counter turning around and walking down one of the aisle, making them see the small little bunny tail at the back as she wiggled her hips. She walked back slowly, holding the two items that the girls needed with a very naughty smile playing on her lips.

"So you guys are into this stuff are you?" she asked slowly.

"Um no not real-"

"Because if you needed, I don't know, say a fourth person," she said cutting of Rima and winking at them. "I would be _delighted_ to help,"

Yaya stepped forward, looking insanely calm.

"No thanks, we'd just like to buy these items," She said unusually composed. The cashier sniffed indignantly as if she did not like to be turned down and stomped over to the register.

"That will be $17.80," she muttered flicking her hair to the side angrily.

Utau handed the money over which the woman rudely snatched out of her hand, obviously still offended.

"T-Thankyou," the girls quickly muttered before running out the door. As soon as they were out, Utau pumped her fists in the air enthusiastically.

"Yes! We've won," she yelled before whipping out her phone and furiously texting Kukai. Rima rubbed her face wearily.

"That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life,"

**~Where the boys are~**

"Um…," Kukai trailed off as he looked at the shop in front of him.

"Kairi is not going in there," Kairi muttered firmly. Nagihiko glared at them.

"I am going to kill you both after this stupid damn competition,"

"We just have to beat the girls, no biggie," Kukai shrugged nervously before nudging Kairi to the door. Kairi widened his eyes and stared at him in horror.

"W-what? Kairi is n-not going in there f-first," he screamed.

"Well I'm not going in there first,"

"Aren't you the one who wanted to play this stupid bet?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Yeah but I only wanted to play it with Uta-," Kukai quickly cut himself off before he could finish his own sentence.

"What did you say?" Nagihiko asked again.

"I mean, I only wanted to play to beat stupid Utau,"

"Right…,"

"It's true!" Kukai said defiantly.

"Then since it's your bet, then _you _should go in first," Nagihiko said triumphantly. Kukai sighed.

"Fine, whatever,"

Kukai shuffled quickly through the door, the two other boys following from behind.

"Hi, welcome to _Naughty Naughty, _how may I help you," the same woman from before said. Her eyes lit up as she saw the boys.

"Oh well _hello _there, what do you hot boys need?"

"W-we need pink fluffy handcuffs and a whip and lingerie,"

The woman giggled flirtatiously before walking out and getting the items. She walked up to Kukai and leaned into his chest.

"It's funny, three girls came just a few minutes earlier asking for the same thing," she whispered into his ear. Kukai tried not to blush at how close she was before he jumped back as the sentence just made sense in his mind.

"W-what!?" he yelled. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and tried to make his eyes stop twitching.

_From: Utau_

_Lol we won, sucker. Guess who owes us three girls ramen :P_

Kukai sighed.

"Nevermind, we don't need those items anymore. Thanks anyway," he muttered before grabbing the two other boys and walking out the doors.

"B-but w-wait," the cashier said desperately hoping they would come back.

But they didn't.

She sighed before slumping down back on the chair.

"Ugh, this is like the worst day," she grumbled to herself.

"Ugh, this is like the worst day," Kukai said kicking a soft drink can he found on the floor.

Suddenly three girls tackled the boys making them fall on the floor.

"Guess who owes us ramen?" they chorused together making the boys groan.

"Ugh, this is like the worst day," Nagi and Kairi said Kukai said.

"Not for us," the three girls sang.

**~Normal POV (where Amu and Ikuto are)~**

"So I just have to kiss Amu and I don't have to date you?" Ikuto clarified for the third and hopefully final time. The girls groaned, they had just gone over this.

"Yes Ikuto," they both said together, slightly irritated at his behaviour. Ikuto nodded rather calmly which surprised both girls.

"Yeah okay, I'll kiss Amu,"

Amu arched an eyebrow. That was rather easy…she was pretty sure he'd put up a bit of a fight.

…Or maybe he secretly wanted to kiss her.

Amu smirked at the idea; oh he was just like all the other guys. Ikuto gulped slightly and turned to face her.

"You have to close your eyes," he ordered.

Amu pouted. "But I want to see you're gorgeous face when you kiss me,"

Ikuto's forehead creased.

"Well I'm not going to kiss you until you close your eyes,"

Amu sighed annoyingly. Since when did he get so stubborn? But nonetheless, she fluttered them closed. Ikuto took a deep breath and exhaled, Amu could almost imagine what he looked like when the sigh escaped his lips. He would be gripping his knees ever so tightly while looking quite flustered.

She tried to push away the excited feeling in her stomach as she waited for the boy's kiss. She didn't _want_ to feel excited. Yet there she was, feeling slightly nervous herself. She reminded herself that she had kissed hundreds of guys before. No, scratch that, she had kissed _thousands _of guys before. Why was he so different? His panicky cough made her shake away those silly little thoughts.

"I'm waiting," she sang starting to get impatient, how she wished she could open her eyes. Akira rolled her eyes at Amu. Akira couldn't believe that Ikuto chose Amu instead of her. Wasn't she prettier than Amu? Wasn't she smarter than that bitch? And really…who the fuck has pink hair? Akira flicked her hair at the thought but deep down, Akira knew she was jealous of Amu. Amu was actually much prettier than her. Amu was way more intelligent and her damn pretty pink hair complimented her gorgeous eyes.

Amu heard Ikuto take deep shallow breaths as he leaned closer towards her.

She smirked, it was cute. She inhaled his scent as he neared and felt a slight tingling in her stomach. Damn, he smelt good.

Ikuto on the other hand had an idea. He didn't particularly like the idea but it was better than kissing her on the lips. Ikuto glanced at her and leaned closer so that he was only inches away from her face. Ikuto admitted he was anxious but he wanted to get it over and done with. Ikuto licked his dry lips, his heart pounding as he made contact with Amu…

…Amu's cheek that is.

He pulled back quickly and smiled, satisfied with just that.

Amu flickered her eyes open in irritation.

"What the fuck was that?" she glared angrily.

Ikuto shrugged. "It was the kiss you wanted,"

"I kind of wanted you to kiss me right here," she said pointing at her lips.

"You guys didn't tell me where I had to kiss you; I just _had _to kiss you,"

_**~Flashback~**_

"_So I just have to kiss Amu and I don't have to date you?" Ikuto clarified for the third and hopefully final time. The girls groaned, they had just gone over this._

"_Yes Ikuto," they both said together, slightly irritated at his behaviour. Ikuto nodded rather calmly which surprised both girls._

"_Yeah okay, I'll kiss Amu,"_

**~Normal POV~**

Amu growled to herself, she should have made it clearer. The angry pink haired girl shot a look at Akira.

"And you're okay with this?"

Akira nodded, she was glad he didn't kiss her on the lips. Ikuto laughed; glad this little incident was all over, leaving an annoyed little Amu grumbling to herself.

One thing was for sure though; Ikuto was never going to do anymore bets with her.

* * *

**Jennifer: Haha sorry it was short and I apologise and for not updating for so long. Ugh it was really crappy cause I kind of rushed it so I'm really sorry. Any mistakes you have found or any criticism is welcome. **** Please read and review. Thanks again and I'm sorry for the slow updates. Love you all oxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jennifer: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long, ugh I feel so bad hahah so I rushed this chapter so I haven't edited it a lot and and and I feel really bad I LOVE YOU GUYS SO PLEASE DON'T DESERT ME ahhaha sorry had a few lollies. OH AND THANKYOU ALL OF YOU FOR EITHER FAVOURITING MY STORY, OR PUTTING A REVIEW OR ALERTING MY STORY OR OR EVN JUST READING THIS FANFIC I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY YOU'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH MY CRAPPY WRITING**

**Ikuto: you are so messed up**

**Amu: agreed**

**Jennifer: T_T anways. **** I ****don't own shugo chara or any of its characters  
**

**To: Guest (the one who said 'I love this so much *0*') haha thankyou so much for the review :) it means a lot hahaha and it certainly made my day, i hope you've enjoyed the story so far D; sorry for my slow updates haha thanks again xx**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Okay class, I need you guys to form groups for the task we're going to do today," the teacher, Nikaido announced. "Shall I put you into groups or do you want to decide?"

"We want to decide," the class chorused together. Nikaido chuckled darkly.

"Too bad, I had already decided who is in which group. Just wanted to get the class's hope up so I can shoot it down,"

The class groaned. Teachers sucked balls.

The teacher clumsily starting looking through a stack of papers trying to find the right one. White sheets with notes scribbled down on them scattered everywhere but Nikaido didn't even give them a second glance, determined to find the right sheet. Finally after a few minutes, Nikaido managed to find it. He coughed slightly before reading out the groups.

"Group 1 consists of Nagihiko, Takashi, Yaya and Amy. Group 2 is Kairi, Amu, Sako, Kento…"

The teacher droned on about who was in whose group as Amu sighed dejectedly before slightly slouching lower into her seat. Why did she look so sad you may ask? Well the answer is very clear.

She wasn't Ikuto's group.

She pouted slightly as she glared at the teacher.

_Damn that stupid teacher._

"Oh wait, my apologies class…that was apparently a rough draft. This assignment requires you to actually be in pairs so Rima you're with Nagihiko. Utau with Kukai. Kairi and Yaya. Amu and Ikuto," Nikaidou muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked slightly embarrassed.

Amu snickered and smirked.

Man how she loved that stupid teacher.

Ikuto slid lower into his seat, stomping his foot angrily.

_Damn that stupid teacher._

That was what was on his mind at the moment.

Tadase and Kei scuttled their chairs visibly closer to Ikuto.

"I'll pay you $25 if you switch partners with me," Tadase bargained to the blue haired teenager. Kei glared at the blonde before smiling sweetly at Ikuto.

"I'll double what Tadase is offering if you switch with me instead,"

That resulted in the two boys to glare so fiercely at each other that Ikuto thought they were going to randomly make out with each other like in those cliché chick flicks… well besides the fact that they were both boys… well at least Kei was a guy. Ikuto chuckled at the thought. But instead the two fangirly guys broke out into a girly bicker. Ikuto sighed.

_Damn, they would have made awesome gays… unless Tadase was actually a girl who had surgery to become a guy._

Ikuto wouldn't be surprised if that were true. Ikuto exhaled noisily before lazily twilring his pen.

"Look, I don't really care who switches with me, as long as _someone _switches with me then I'm happy,"

The two boys eyes lit up as they both shot their hands up high in the air.

"ME!" they both screamed at the same time before casting dark glares at each other.

"I was first," Tadase said with gritted teeth.

"No, I was,"

"No, me!" Tadase insisted.

Ikuto smiled to himself. This was his entertainment for the day. The teacher who was obviously fed up with this nuisance, slammed his book down on the table. Hard.

This of course, got the two quarrelling students to jump at the sudden noise and turn slowly to the angry teacher.

"Shut up you guys. No switching partners. Sit down to your assigned ones. Now," he ordered sternly. Nikadiou sighed and shuffled his papers muttering to himself something along the lines of, "stupid ass pricks, the things I do to become a fucking teacher…,"

"Hello sweetie," someone whispered in Ikuto's ears making him jump.

Amu laughed and gave him a smirk.

"Just shut up and sit down so we can get this stupid assignment finished," Ikuto muttered.

"Okay," Amu said happily before swinging a chair around and sitting right next to him, squishing them together. Ikuto twitched his eye irritated.

"No, we are not sitting like this,"

Amu shrugged. "If you insist,"

She then got up to Ikuto's relief.

…Then sat on his lap instead.

The blue haired boy sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Amu, please sit on the opposite side of the desk, not on my freaking lap,"

Amu pouted.

"But it's much more comfortable like this," Amu curled some of her pink hair around a finger and smiled at him cutely. "Can't I just stay like this?"

Ikuto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before smiling at her.

"Okay,"

Amu's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Ikuto's fake smile turned into a frown.

"No,"

Amu sighed unhappily before gloomily getting up and dragging her own chair to the opposite side of the desk. Amu sulked and gave him a small glare.

"Happy?"

Ikuto nodded.

"Very, now let's do this assignment as quickly as possible,"

"But I want to spend as much time with you as possible,"

"I on the other hand don't want to spend as much time with you as possible, see the dilemma here?"

Amu blinked blankly.

"Not really,"

Ikuto groaned and rand his fingers through his already messy hair.

"You look so hot when you do that," Amu complimented while winking at him. Ikuto rolled his eyes then stared at the two blank pieces of paper in front of them.

"So…how did you want to start?" Ikuto asked slowly. Amu looked slyly at him.

"You weren't listening to what the teacher said, were you? You don't actually know what we're doing,"

Ikuto made a face.

"Pfft, of course I know what we're doing,"

Amu raised an eyebrow, not looking impressed. He was too stubborn sometimes.

"Then what are we doing?"

"We are obviously…supposed to write something on these pieces of paper,"

Amu rolled her eyes and clapped exaggeratedly.

"Oh bravo, hot stuff,"

"Shut up with the nicknames. Fine, so I wasn't exactly listening. Can you please explain what we have to do?"

Amu smirked.

"Well since you said please, I'll tell you. It's simple really," she stated shrugging her shoulders. "All you have to do is kiss me on the lips. Simple right?"

Ikuto sighed and lowered his head in defeat. Amu gave a small laugh before leaning over and punching him lightly on the arm.

"Relax cutie, I was just messing with you. Apparently we have to get to know each other and write a paragraph about the stuff we learnt,"

Ikuto groaned louder and slammed his head down on the wooden desk.

"That means I have to talk to you more," he complained.

Amu smirked and patted his head.

"Isn't this going to be fun?"

**~Normal POV (where Nagihiko and Rima are)~**

Nagihiko blinked blankly at Rima as she politely asked if she could sit down next to him.

"Um… is that a yes or a no?"

Nagihiko blinked again. Rima shrugged her shoulders carelessly and gave him a cheeky smile.

"I'm going to say it was a yes,"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"So how did you want to do this?" Rima asked kindly.

No response.

Rima waited a little longer.

Nagihiko said nothing.

Rima glared slightly. What the fuck was his problem? She had tried to be patient and get along with his cold personality but if he wasn't even going to try and be nice to her then what was the point? The short blonde gave a small smirk.

Nagihiko's eyes widened slightly.

_Uh-oh._

She had something on her mind.

Something bad.

"It's okay, if you're not going to tell me anything interesting about you I still have enough I know to write about you," Rima said flipping her hair to one side before starting to scribble something down.

Nagihiko snorted and looked out the window.

"You don't have enough to write about me,"

Rima looked up from her sheet of paper.

"Yeah I do,"

"What have you got so far then blondie?"

Rima frowned at the nickname but shook it off; she wasn't going to get mad at such a stupid reason. She picked up the sheet of paper and looked at him in the eye.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, 17 years old. 160cm tall and has blood type A. His birthday is on July 4th and his hobbies include ordering his slaves around. One fun fact you may not know about this special little boy is that he loves to read _manga_-,"

Nagihiko leaned forward quickly and covered her mouth.

"Shh, not so fucking loud," he hissed, ignoring her protests. After she'd calm down he slowly let go.

"Uncalled for," Rima muttered glaring at him.

"Shut up,"

Rima smiled and asked, "So now are you going to tell me about yourself?"

"No,"

"Well then. NAGIHIKO LOVES MAN-"

She was then covered again.

"Okay, okay, okay, as long as you don't mention anything about manga throughout your speech," the purple haired boy muttered. Rima nodded happily.

Sighing, Nagihiko let go and looked out the window once again.

"I like to look out windows and ignore stupid idiots like you,"

Rima looked at him unimpressed.

"You want me to write _that _down?"

Nagihiko shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Okay, I'm not going to write that down. Why don't you tell me about your parents?

Nagihiko froze, silence engulfing the two.

"What about them?"

Rima pondered a bit before asking, "What are they like?"

"Like normal parents,"

Rima watched him as he blatantly looked out the window, her eyes softening slightly. Nagihiko gave her a glance, wondering why she was still so quiet.

"What?" he asked irritated. Rima leaned forward and touched his arm lightly.

"What are they actually like?" she whispered softly. Nagihiko looked at her. He didn't know why but every time he looked into those eyes he couldn't help but be honest. And this time was no different. Nagihiko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They infuriating. They fight, argue, whatever you want to call it. They do it all the time and it just gets so insane,"

Rima looked at him, surprised he actually told her something serious. She couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside of her, happy that he opened up to her.

She bit her lip hesitantly before asking, "What do they fight about?"

Nagihiko gulped and looked away again.

"They fight about me. They fight about who raised me or _who_ should raise me. They fight about every little thing about me,"

Rima stare at him.

Nagihiko looked at her and frowned.

"This is why I don't tell people about my personal life,"

Now it was Rima's turn to frown.

"Why?"

"Because they give me the same look you're giving me right now. That stupid ass pity look," Nagihiko responded before averting his eyes to look at the table.

"Then why did you tell me in the first place?

The purple haired tennager stiffened.

"I don't know," he responded honestly.

Rima smiled briefly.

"Well thankyou for telling me nonetheless. I'm really touched and I swear to not judge or pity you like the other you may have told. So if you ever need someone to listen to your thoughts, I'm always here,"

Nagihiko tried to hide the small smile that was trying to force its way to his mouth and ignored the thumping of his hear or the tiny blush on his pale coloured cheeks.

"Thanks," Nagihiko said just above a whisper.

Rima tried not to giggle at his cute shyness.

"Anytime," she said happily before clapping her hands together. "Enough of this silly therapy session, let's get this work done,"

**~Utau's POV~**

I cleared my throat uncomfortably as I felt that silly boy's gaze stare intently at me.

"Um, so how did you want to do this?"

Kukai scoffed and looked away, folding his arms.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?" he murmured under his breath obviously not a happy chappie. I grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

"Cause I'm awesome," I said proudly, earning a slight smile which he subtly tried to cover. I leaned in closer.

"Is that a grin I see on the usually grumpy Kukai Souma?" I asked making him growl slightly as he lifted his head indignantly.

"I'm not always grumpy," he muttered, sounding slightly unsure. I laughed and he gave me a look causing me to be quiet.

Then there was silence.

What were we supposed to be doing again?

"Oh! Right, the task we have to do," I said grinning sheepishly causing him to roll his eyes. I stared at him with a smile on my face and a pen at hand waiting for him to say something.

**~Kukai's POV~**

I blinked at her.

Why the fuck is she staring at me like that?

Her stupid damn dumb smile.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyebrows burrowing in confusion.

"What?" she replied.

I groaned, she was so dense sometimes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I demanded. She bit her lip in thought.

Stop staring at her lips Kukai.

Stop it.

Stop it now.

Why the fuck are you still staring at those delectably tempting lips?

"What do you mean? What did I look like when I was staring at you?" she wondered aloud making me shake the weird thoughts out of my head. I sighed.

Stupid stupid girl. Her eyes suddenly lightened up.

"Oh! I was waiting for you to tell me stuff about you so I can write it down," she said happily as if proud that she figured it out all by herself. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to tell about myself," I muttered stubbornly. Her face dropped slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because this is a stupid assignment,"

"You're stupid," she mumbled under her breath childishly. I leaned in closer smirking at her silly behaviour.

"What did you say?"

She jutted her bottom lip out like a little kid.

"You're stupid," she repeated louder, causing nearby students to sneak suspicious glances at her.

I leaned in closer once again before I could stop myself.

"You want to say that one more time?" I whispered, only inches away from her face. I saw her noticeably gulp as she now bit her lip once more. I darted my eyes to her lips before to her eyes.

"You're…stupid," she mumbled so quietly that I could hardly hear it. I stared at her for a little while longer before leaning back into my seat.

"You're stupid but what am I?" I said smugly causing her to glare at me.

"Y-you little bastard,"

I chuckled as she looked away irritated. I waited patiently for her to turn back and look at me but she didn't.

So I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I couldn't help but start to feel slightly nervous at her abnormal behaviour.

…she wasn't mad at me, was she?

"Utau?"

No response.

I started too slightly panic now.

I called her name again.

She didn't turn around.

I nudged her gently causing her to look back at me, a big grin on her face before she started laughing her ass off. I glared at her

"Not funny,"

She smirked at me.

"It kind of was, did you hear that slight panic in your tone when you called my name and I didn't turn around. Hilarious,"

I chuckled slightly trying to cover it up. I should of known she wouldn't get mad over something stupid like this.

"Alright, I've had enough fun, let's get to work," I said making her nod in agreement.

**~Yaya's POV~**

I watched as Kairi lazily dragged a chair over to my desk before slumping onto it tiredly. I raised an unimpressed eyebrow as I watched him.

"Someone's tired," I stated. Kairi glared at me.

"Shut up, Kairi didn't get to eat any lollies this morning. As a stupid prank, Kukai hid all my lollies _and _all my emergency lollies," Kairi explained grumpily. I suppressed a smile that was trying to surface and coughed as if to get down to business.

"Alright so how would you like to start it?" I asked.

He shrugged carelessly as he laid his head on the desk instead.

Okay, let's try a different question then.

"What's your favourite thing to do on the weekends?"

No response.

I tried not to glare at the childish boy.

"Stop being so complicated," I muttered warningly. I was not going to fail this assignment just because this boy would not cooperate.

"But Kairi is so hungry," he complained making me roll my eyes.

"Haven't you eaten breakfast?"

"Kairi's breakfast consists of lollies which I did not have because of stupid Kukai,"

I sighed.

"You're very bothersome and infuriating at times, you know that?" I muttered. Kairi stared angrily at me.

"Stop using such big words so early in the morning," he whined. I rolled my eyes as the corners of my mouth twitched up slightly.

"Well if you're not going to tell me anything about yourself, I'm just going to write down what I know," I told him. He nodded and waved his hands dismissively before dozing off. I rolled my eyes again.

Fine, if he was going to be like that, I'm just going to write down what I know.

**~Normal POV~**

"Alright class, times up. Any volunteers that would like to go first?" the teacher said looking over for any raised hands.

None.

Typical.

"If none of you are going to put your hands up, I'm going to just pick some," he warned. Again no one did anything. He sighed and glanced down at the sheet with all the pairs listed on it.

"Fine, Yaya and Kairi shall go first,"

Everyone's eyes swivelled to that pair. Yaya sighed and shook Kairi.

"Wake up Kairi," she hissed.

"DON'T EAT ME MR MARSHMALLOW, KAIRI SWEARS HE ONLY ATE TWO OF YOUR BABY MINI MARSHMALLOWS," he screamed opening his frantic eyes. Everyone laughed at his weird behaviour as he blushed slightly.

"Alright everyone, settle down. Yaya you can read yours first," the teacher said.

Yaya smiled grimly before looking down at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Full name is Kairi Sanjou. He was born June 12th and is a blood type A. He is 155cm tall and weighs 50 kg. He acts like a childish annoying, attention-seeking brat who seems to believe that lollies are his life," Yaya declared resulting in some laughs from the students. Kairi slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, causing everyone to divert their attention to him

"Objection!" he cried out pouting causing the class to laugh some more.

"Kairi, this is not a court room. You are not a lawyer," the teacher said sighing.

"Oh,"

"But nonetheless was there something you wanted to share?"

He nodded vigorously.

"She said that Kairi seemed to believe that lollies are his life. But she is wrong,"

Yaya looked at him slightly shocked.

She was never wrong.

"Well then, how would you correct that statement?" the teacher said obviously intrigued.

"Well since she said that Kairi seems to believe that lollies are his life, it's actually Kairi _knows _that lollies are his life,"

This made the class erupt into laughter as Yaya let out a breath and shook her head. He was too silly sometimes.

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Okay since we only have time for one more, I'm going to choose..."

His eyes wandered over the sheet before randomly choosing a pair.

"I choose Amu and Ikuto,"

Ikuto sighed and tried not to glare at the teacher.

"Um…we haven't finished ours yet," Ikuto muttered hoping the teacher would choose another group instead. The teacher shrugged his shoulders casually.

"That's okay, just show us what you've got so far,"

Ikuto groaned inwardly and glanced at Amu as if asking for help to which she shrugged carelessly. They had made no progress in their initial assignment as every time Ikuto had tried to ask her a question, she would either change the subject or make a dirty, perverted comment.

_~Flashback~_

_Ikuto tapped his pen to his chin, thinking of questions to ask Amu._

"_Er, lets start with the basics. Full name?"_

"_Amu Hinamori,"_

"_Age,"_

"_18,"_

"_Favourite colour and why?"_

"_Blue because it reminds me of you," she replied without hesitation. Her lips kinked upwards as she said, "Hey what do you know, it rhymes too,"_

_Ikuto tried not to glare at her._

"_Does your favourite colour always change with every new guy you like to play with?"_

"_Nope," she said popping the 'p'. "You're the first,"_

_Amu smirked as she watched the blue haired boy squirm uncomfortably at her unnecessary comment. She couldn't help but give him a once over, appreciating his very handsome features. The way he had a very nice figure and how his haired defied gravity made him look very sexy._

_And let's not forget that ass of his._

"_You feel really touched that you're the first person that made me change my favourite colour, am I right?" Amu continued when she realised he hadn't spoken in a while. Ikuto rolled his eyes playfully._

"_Oh, I feel honoured," he murmured sarcastically. Amu chuckled lightly and pushed him teasingly._

"_I thought you might be,"_

_Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at their silly behaviour, making Amu laugh with him. After their laughter had subsided, Ikuto continued with the task at hand._

_Or at least tried to._

"_So what's your favouri-"_

"_Boooring," Amu dragged out, cutting Ikuto off. He glared at her._

"_Stop it Amu,"_

_She stuck out her tongue childishly._

"_Make me,"_

_Ikuto groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose._

"_Amu," he said in a low warning tone._

"_Ikuto," she mimicked._

"_Focus,"_

_Amu sighed dramatically._

"_But you're too hot,"_

"_If you aren't going to focus I'm just going to say that you're a perverted girl who makes unnecessary and dirty comments all the time,"_

_Amu shrugged. "I'm good with that,"_

_Ikuto raised his eyebrows in disbelief._

"_Are you serious?"_

_Amu nodded._

_Before Ikuto could say anything further the teacher said, "Time's up class,"_

~Now~

"We're waiting," the teacher said impatiently, glancing at the clock which signalled that there were only 5 whole minutes left of class.

Amu gave Ikuto a look, daring him to say what he told her he'd say.

"I dare you to say it," she murmured under her breath making on Ikuto hear her.

"Dude, no way,"

"Chicken," she coughed making Ikuto cast a quick glare at her. He sighed as she smirked smugly at him. He rolled his eyes. She mouthed, "I dare you," once again making him smirk slightly.

"Oh what the heck, I don't even like this class anyway…and you know….YOLO," Ikuto whispered to her making her laugh.

"Well?" the teacher said.

Ikuto coughed slightly and stood up.

"I was paired with Amu Hinamori. Her favourite colour used to be pink but is now blue because of me. Her birthday is the 24th of September with the blood type of A. She is 18 and is a very perverted girl who makes unnecessary dirty comments all the time. And that's basically what I have so far, thanks," Ikuto said loudly making the class giggle as Amu bit back a smile. The teacher narrowed his eyes at him, clearly unimpressed.

"That is unaccepta-"

"Wait, I haven't said my speech yet," Amu said cutting off the teacher rudely. Ikuto gave her a questioningly look.

"But you didn't even question me," Ikuto murmered.

"Eh, I'll make it up as I go along,"

She took a exaggerated breath.

"His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, not Tsukiyoni," Amu said pausing enough to give a pointed look at the teacher who blushed slightly remembering the embarrassing event. "His birthday is the 1st of December. Has the blood type of AB and he is obviously in love with me," Amu concluded winking to him. Ikuto rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Do not," he retorted loudly before widening his eyes when he realised he had said it out loud.

"Yeah you do, it's kind of obvious," Amu said smirking.

"In your dreams," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh my gosh, how did you know I dream about you in my sleep?" Amu said faking shock.

"I'm physic, didn't you know?" Ikuto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The class laughed at the entertainment that was being provided to them.

"That's enough, Amu and Ikuto," the teacher commanded. He gave them a firm, stern gaze. "What you both have said is unacceptable in this class and it will definitely not be tolerated. Now I'm not going to send you to the principal's office because this is the first time either of you have gotten in trouble but I am giving you detention,"

"What? But she started it," Ikuto protested.

"Please remind me Ikuto what you said about her. If I'm not gravely mistaken, I think it went something along the lines of, 'is a very perverted girl who makes unnecessary dirty comments all the time,'"?

"She dared me to do it,"

The teacher blinked at him. "If she dared you to jump of a bridge, would you do it?"

Ikuto sighed dejectedly.

"No…,"

"Exactly, now I don't want to discuss this matter any further. The two of you will have detention right after school, come to this same room. Class dismissed," the teacher said before almost sprinting outing of the room so he could be first in line for the cafeteria. Kukai glanced at Ikuto's slumped figure and snickered.

"Dude, come on it's not that bad," Kukai said nudging him slightly. Ikuto looked up to glare at him.

"I have detention with Amu, how could it not get any worse?"

Kukai shrugged.

"At least she's hot,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes at him, not bothering to argue.

"Why did you even accept the dare anyway?"

"Well I'd feel like a wimp, you know it's very unmanly to not accept a dare," Ikuto said shrugging.

"Ikuto," someone called resulting in Ikuto to glance up at the familiar voice.

"Yeah Amu?"

"See you later sexy," Amu said winking at him before walking out the door. Ikuto groaned.

"Alright, I take that back. Totally regretting the decision,"

* * *

**Jennifer: Okay ahhaha I'm so sorry for it being so bad and sorry I rushed it. Hope you've enjoyed it, any criticism is welcome and I'm sorry for the freakishly slow updates. Hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfic and if you want to **** feel free to review haha love you all you smexy ass people ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jennifer: HIIIIII i'm really really sorry i haven't updated in so long hahahahh i know i say that every time but i truly am. seriously, i legit just work on these chapters at school when i'm in a computer classroom instead of doing work. ;) cause that's how much i love you guys.**

**Ikuto: You're such a nerd.**

**Jennifer: c: a cool nerd**

**Amu: No. A retarded nerd.**

**Ikuto: Yeah.**

**Jennifer: ...Anywayyyyy haha sorry ate a crap load of lollies and stuff. hahaha thankyou all of you for reading this story and reviewing it or favouriting it haha and you guys are so awesome :), anyway i hope you enjoy, and i'm sorry it's really bad i haven't had time to edit it so if there's any mistakes feel free to mention them. or advice haha thats good too :) alskdjflaskfj ooooh and if there's any ideas out there, they're welcome too :D. ****I ****don't own shugo chara or any of its characters**  


* * *

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I trudged slowly down the hallway, my bag slung over one shoulder. I had just finished school and for a minuscule moment I was happy, until I remembered I had fucking detention. By then I was still in an okay mood until a remembered another detail.

I had it with Amu.

There went my happiness.

Out the window.

Along with my sanity.

I wish I could chuck Amu out the window instead of my stupid damn sanity.

Look, I'm sure there would be plenty of guys wanting to be in my position. Heck, once all the boys found out that I had detention with Amu, _they _tried to get detentions so they could be in the same room with her. Of course it worked, except they got it on a different friggin' day.

Just my luck, right?

Now don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't enjoy her company, I just don't _like_ how my heart reacted to her.

Stupid heart.

Beating all fast and crap making me feel like it's going to burst out of my chest.

Honestly she isn't as bad as I thought.

Kind of.

"Now now Ikuto, you better pick up the pace. We wouldn't want to be late for detention now would we?" someone whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and turned to her, flicking her on the forehead.

"Ouch," she said monotonously making me chuckle slightly. I didn't even bother to move when she looped arms with mine, ignoring the 'sparky' kind of feeling.

Ugh, shut up, I know it's cheesy.

What bothered me is that I _kind of _enjoyed it.

'Kind of' being the key words there.

"You guys are late," the teacher said not glancing up from his papers as we walked into the room.

"Sorry," we both mumbled before sitting down next to each other.

Okay, so maybe I liked her company just a tad bit more then I was letting on.

As a friend of course.

Totally.

Yeah.

…

Yeah…

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered making be shake the thoughts out of my mind. I glanced at her.

"Huh?"

Best response, I know.

"The teacher asked you a question,"

I blinked slightly in confusion before diverting my eyes to the said person.

"Sorry Sir, can you please repeat the question?"

The teacher looked at me blankly.

"Um…I didn't ask a question," he responded. I looked at Amu confusingly before I saw that damn smirk on her face.

"Gotcha'," she said winking causing me to grit my teeth.

"Anyway, since you two lovebirds were bickerin-"

"We aren't lovebirds, I don't like Amu," I said cutting him off. He looked at me rolling his eyes.

"Sure you don't. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, today for detention the two are going to be punished by having to take off all the gum under the desk in this class then cleaning the whole gym floor afterwoods,"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "And we have to do all that just because we were talking?"

He glanced at me sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Well…I was kind of supposed to clean the gum off the desk _but _I'm going to make the two of you do it instead,"

"That's child abuse," I complained trying to get out of it.

"Don't make me give you more tasks to do," he warned making me shut up completely.

I sighed.

Detention is so stupid.

"Well what are you two waiting for? You better get to it, you're not allowed to leave the school until you finish everything I've asked," he said clapping his hands together cheerily before starting to head out the door. I looked up in alarm.

"Wait sir,, aren't you going to stay and supervise or something?" I asked slightly desperately. As much as I didn't like him at the moment, I was not willing to spend a generous amount of hours alone with Amu.

He shook his head. "As much as I'd love to, I have to attend an important meeting so I'm trusting you guys to behave,'

Amu scoffed. "Yeah right, important meeting my ass,"

The teacher ignored the comment and looked at us again.

"Oh and before I forget, if you guys are going to have sex or whatever, please refrain from doing it on my desk. And also use protection don't want Amu getting pregnant, now would we?" he said cringing slightly at the thought of them doing it on the desk.

I felt my cheeks go a slight shade of pink as I looked away embarrassingly.

Who even _says_ that?

From the corner of my eye I saw Amu nod, a smirk surfacing on her lips.

"Will do sir, have a nice afternoon," she said watching him walk out the door.

I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"We are not having sex,"

Her face fell dramatically.

"What, why not?"

"Amu, no,"

"Ugh but I want to,"

"Amu." I said firmly. She sighed exaggeratedly.

"Fiiine,"

I rolled my eyes before starting to roll up my sleeves.

"Alright let's start getting the gum off the desk yeah?" I said looking at her for an answer.

She blinked at me.

I tilted my head slightly to the side. "What?"

"That's really hot," she said pointing at my rolled up sleeves. I sighed.

"Seriously?"

She nodded and leaned forward.

"I can have a nicer view of your muscles like that," she commented. I rubbed my face in annoyance.

"Okay enough talk, ready to start with the work?"

She pouted slightly. "Okay,"

I handed her a paint scraper that the teacher nicely left for us and started to get to work.

Weirdly enough, we worked in silence for a solid five minutes.

What's weirder was that it wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was one of those comfortable ones, you know what I mean?

I didn't like it.

I didn't like how comfortable it was.

Seriously usually when there's a girl near me, there is all this awkward tension.

Man, why is it so comfortable?

**~Amu's POV~**

Why the fuck is this silence so comfortable? I mean I'd understand if it was with a girl… unless they've like made a move on me or something.

Seriously, it's so awkward when they do that.

But if I'm alone with a guy, I'm either making out with them or constantly flirting and whatnot.

Unless their all awkward and crap.

Kind of like Ikuto.

Except this isn't an awkward silence.

"So…," I said, not sure where I was really going with this. He glanced at me briefly before looking back under the table, his face scrunched up in determination.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you agree to the dare?" I asked lamely when I didn't really know what to say.

He shrugged. "Because it was a dare,"

"But you didn't _have _to do it," I pointed out.

"Well it's very unmanly to not accept it,"

I felt somewhat disappointed with the answer but I let the conversation drop. We continued to get the gum off the desk in silence, only the sounds of scraping could be heard.

"Dude, why is there so much gum under this table, it's insane and kind of gross," Ikuto mumbled. I looked briefly at the desk he was under.

"Um…that would be my fault, I'm pretty sure I usually sit at that desk and stick gum under that table," I said sheepishly which earned me a pointed glare.

"You're disgusting,"

"If you mean disgustingly cute, I totally agree,"

He sighed shaking his head, a small smile falling on his face.

By the time we finished getting all the gum off the desk –which was extremely revolting by the way- it was already 4:30.

"So we just have to clean the gym floor right?" Ikuto asked as he sat on one of the desks. I nodded. He hopped off the desk and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Alright, let's do this," he said.

"You get the buckets and detergent, I'll get the sponges," he explained while walking out the door, not giving me a chance to reply.

I sighed before walking towards the janitor's closet and getting out the items we needed.

As much as I liked spending time with Ikuto, I didn't want to work while hanging out with him. It's taking much longer than necessary to get him to fall for me which is ticking me off quite a bit. I mean seriously, he's probably doing the whole 'hard to get' thing which is quite hot, I'm not going to deny it. But I don't like how whenever he touches me, it makes me feel alive and quite frankly, happy.

And that scares me the fuck to death.

"Amu, hurry up!" Ikuto yelled from the corridor which snapped me out of my thoughts. I hummed in response and hurriedly walked out the door, buckets and detergents in my hands

"What took you so long?" he asked as I entered into the gym floor. I shrugged carelessly. He rolled his eyes before chucking me something saying, "Catch,"

I reached up and swiftly caught the two items he had handed me. A bottle of water and a very delicious looking sandwich. I tried not to let the surprise show on my face.

"Aww, did you get this for me babe? You shouldn't have," I purred, giving him my trademark smirking as I saw him grunt at the nickname.

"Don't call me _babe_. And yeah….I didn't want you to die from starvation or something since I figured we're going to be here for a while," he muttered.

"Well It's a thoughtful and sweet gesture," I responded, fully meaning it.

"Oh shut up, don't you start getting all mushy on me," he retorted which made me laugh. He smiled slightly saying nothing in response. Usually he'd laugh along too.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly self-conscious. There wasn't something on my face was there?

Fuck, was there something in my teeth?

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You have a really pretty laugh, that's all,"

I looked away, somehow managing to force down a stupid blush that was forming.

That idiot saying things like that. I laughed trying to cover up how weirdly happy I was.

"Now _you're _getting all mushy on me," I pointed out making him chuckle.

"So I am,"

I laughed before starting to get to work.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, his voice slightly muffled by some of the sandwich he was already eating. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Nah, I'll eat later,"

"Okay, gimme a sec to finish this sandwich and then I'll go get the hose to fill up the bucket filled with detergent, alright?"

I nodded absentmindedly.

What other ways could I get him to like me?

Hmm…maybe I should accidentally pour the whole bucket of water on me since my shirt is pretty thin and it'll stick to my body and it'll be all transparent and and and-

Stop it Amu, you're getting too excited about this.

I shook my head. That wouldn't work though because; candidly it'd be too fucking cold. I'd probably freeze my ass off. All just to get Ikuto's attention.

It'd totally be worth it if I did though.

"Alright I've filled up the bucket, we're good to go," Ikuto said dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Awesome," I muttered sticking my hand in with the sponge, feeling as it instantly felt heavier. We continued to work in silence. Again.

"This is going to take forever," I complained, hoping to spark up a conversation. It worked. Ikuto let out a low chuckle.

"Suck it up princess,"

He froze momentarily as if regretting the nickname. I wanted to make a perverted comment but instead, I decided to take a different route. I fluttered my eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"Oh my, you think I'm so pretty that you called me 'princess'? I am soooo flattered," I said all high pitched and girly like. Ikuto burst out laughing, shaking his head.

"Yes, I just thought you were so dazzling and radiated with beauty, I just couldn't contain my feelings. I wanted to be your knight in shining armour," he said pretending to be sincere. I held the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically.

"That'd be ever so lovely but no my kind sir, you are far too good to be my silly old knight in shining armour. Instead you shall forever be my loving prince,"

"Your prince I shall be," he said pretending to be deadly serious as he did a small bow. But he was failing as he was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, you have just made me the happiest woman alive, my love,"

He nodded in agreement.

"Damn right I should, look at how awesome I am. I mean who wouldn't want this piece of delectable ass?" he muttered making me laugh more, as we both started to crack up.

"You flatter yourself too much," I said.

He looked at me was disbelief, an amused look in his eyes.

"_I _flatter myself to much? Woman, have you seen how big your ego is?" he said.

"Oh you love it,"

"Not really," he said playfully. I pretended to glare at him.

"You better take it back," I sang.

"Never," he said sticking out his tongue like a child.

"I warned you," I said before dipping my sponge in the cold water again and chucking it at him. I watched as it flew through the air and smacked him right in the face.

I will never forget the look on his face. He stared at me with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock. I burst out laughing at him.

"Not funny," he muttered but I could hear his silent laughter. This made me laugh harder, as I clutched my stomach in pain of laughing too much. I swear I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

I looked at him as I was about to say something but stopped in fear.

Why the fuck did I not think of the consequences?

I gulped nervously as I saw him smirk evilly as he held a hose in his hand.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I kid you not, I could've sworn I heard a little squeak come out of her as she took a step backwards.

"I-ikuto, what are you doing?"

I shrugged my shoulders casually. "Nothing,"

I advanced on her with long strides.

"Amu," I sang sweetly watching as her eyes flitted all over the place looking for an escape.

"Yeah?"

"…you look a little dirty," I murmured thoughtfully as I watched her eyes widen.

"No no no Ikuto I am one hundred per cent clean, I showered this morning,"

"Mmm, no I think you missed a spot,"

She shook her head frantically. "No seriously, I swear I'm clean,"

"Oh okay," I said lowering the hose. Relief flooded through her face as her tensed shoulders relaxed.

"Fuck Ikuto, you nearly scared the shit out of me there,"

I chuckled evilly.

"Yeah I know,"

"Seriously I thought you were actually going to friggin' spray me with the hose,"

I looked at her innocently. "I still am,"

"Oh okay- wait, what?" she asked before I turned the water on full blast and aimed the hose at her.

"That's revenge, bitch," I said proudly, watching as she was drenched head to toe in water her eyes full of shock. She looked a poor cat who was pushed into a bathtub of cold water.

"You are so dead," she murmured glaring at me and dipping the sponge in the water again.

And that's the story of how we got into a water fight. She threw wet sponges, while I used my awesome hose. I'm not going to lie, it was fun. I liked the way she laughed every time she hit me with the stupid sponge. Or every time she'd squeal as I attacked her with water. But that doesn't mean I like her.

I swear.

"Take that," she yelled hitting my in the back with the sponge. I felt the instant coldness before picking it up and throwing it back at her, watching her scream as she dodged it.

"You know we should stop before one of us gets hyperthermia or something," I yelled at her as I hid behind a wall.

"Okay, I'm dropping the sponge now," Amu said.

I walked out, "Okay coo-"

SPLAT!

I glared at her the sponge that just hit me fell to the floor.

"That was low," I growled. She shrugged carelessly.

"What are you going to do?" she taunted.

"Spray you with a hose," I said back before going into another water fight with her.

By the time we finally stopped, we were both fully soaked in freezing water. It was 6 by the time we had finished.

On the plus side, we managed to clean the whole gym floor. Kinda.

I shook my head, feeling the droplets of water go everywhere. Shit shit shit it was cold. I stared at Amu in concern, as I saw her shiver.

"Hey, how about you go to the sports closet and wait for me while I pack everything up. I'm pretty sure there are some blankets there to keep you warm and stuff," I said as I saw her nod numbly before walking off.

**~Amu's POV~**

Fuck it's cold. I dragged my feet slowly till I went into the sports closet. It wasn't as small as I thought it would be but it wasn't huge either. It was dark since there was no light switch, so I just used my phone light to see. I found the blankets and happily covered myself with one, enjoying the warmth.

The water fight was fun, I'm not going to deny it. Ikuto looked so hot all wet and everything, I could see his muscles through his wet t-shirt. What also surprised me was that when he talked to me he was staring in my eyes, not at my wet see through shirt.

He was too much of a nice guy, I swear. But I guess that's what makes him a good person.

…Or maybe he's just gay.

"Amu," I heard Ikuto say softly as I heard his footsteps.

"Over here, there's no light so use your phone light or something,"

I waited till he finally found me as I threw him a blanket. He covered himself with it and shot me a grateful look. Before I could say anything we heard the door slam shut and heard a lock click.

"That was not what I think it was right?" Ikuto said.

"One way to find out," I muttered slowly finding my way to the door and trying to open it. It was locked. So we were trapped here.

Alone.

In a closet.

Kinky.

"It's locked, I think the janitor thought no one was in here," I said bluntly looking at him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded as I watched him yell and bang at the door for help before sighing and sitting down with his back against the wall.

"Lovely," he muttered. I smirked slightly, hoping to lift the mood.

"At least you're stuck with the beautiful me right?" I said joining him.

"Yeah, right" he snorted.

I batted my eyelashes. "But think of all the _dirty_ things we could do in here,"

"I'd love to do that but sadly, I just took a cold shower. I wouldn't want to get all dirty again," he said sarcastically yet in a playful manner.

I laughed slightly. He took out his phone and glanced at it before sighing.

"No reception, we're stuck here until tomorrow,"

I tried not to smile; honestly I didn't find it too bad. Shit, I'm enjoying his company way too much.

I took my sandwhich out and gave him half. He looked at me in surprise and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want you dying on me now do I?"

He laughed before giving it back to me. "Nah it's ok, you didn't even eat before so you must be starving, I'll live it's fine,"

I blinked at him.

"Stop being so damn polite and just take it, I don't even eat much anyway," I said giving it back to him and taking a bite out of mine. He smiled at me.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime,"

We ate in silence, I think the time was already around 8 the last time I checked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye as I saw him look off as if he was thinking about something.

Then I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling him tense up in alarm.

"Amu," he said cautiously. I sighed.

"Ikuto I swear I'm not going to do anything perverted, if I do you can just shake me off alright?"

Ikuto thought momentarily for a moment before sighing and saying, "Fine,"

I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth and how it felt perfectly comfortable.

**~Normal POV~**

They sat in a relaxed silence. Ikuto glanced at her as if thinking whether he should say what was on his mind or not. Finally, he spoke.

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun today," he said truthfully, staring at anywhere but her face. Amu took a few seconds before she responded.

"Me too," Amu answered back her voice sounding genuine. Her voice was so soft and calm, that Ikuto had to strain his ears to hear it.

"I think we should be friends,"

Amu stiffened slightly.

"Friends with benefits?" she said hopefully.

Ikuto chuckled. "No, I think we should just be friends,"

Amu stayed quiet as she contemplated his words. She actually did like his company; maybe it would be better if they stayed friends. It'd be hard and she didn't really like the idea but at least they wouldn't just be acquaintances. She stared at him as she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said looking away quickly. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"_Damn, he's making me such a softie_," Amu thought to herself. Ikuto smiled next to her.

"Awesome," he murmured, nudging her shoulder with his playfully. She laughed quietly nudging him back. She tensed slightly, her laugh faltering.

"What?" he asked the concern clearly evident in his voice.

"I can still be the pervert I am while being friends with you right?" she questioned anxiously. Ikuto laughed ruffling her hair, relief coursing through his veins. He thought it'd be more serious.

"Sure I guess but try to keep it to a minimum, yeah?"

"No promises," she muttered smirking slightly, resulting in Ikuto laughing slightly.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Amu said after they hadn't spoken for a considerable amount of time. Ikuto shrugged one shoulder; he would've shrugged both but Amu's head was on one of them.

"I don't really know much about you, how about we play the question game?" Ikuto asked. Amu looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's the question game?"

"There's all sorts but how about we play the one where we have to say something but it always has to end in a question and you always have to answer truthfully, got it?" he explained.

Amu nodded. "Yeah,"

"You have to end in a question, are you an idiot of something?" he said laughing slightly. Amu smirked.

"Oh, okay got it now. Are we really going to just stay friends?"

"Probably. Are you sad about that?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying even though we are friends, is that ok?,"

"Bring it on, it's probably not going to work. So does that mean you're going to keep being perverted twenty-four seven?"

"Most likely. Oi, this game is about getting to know each other not just making a conversation based on whether I'm going to be perverted around you or not. So do you have a girlfriend?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd ask a question like that but nah I don't, do you?"

"Well…I've had a girlfriend once or twice, but I was going through this phase. You get what I mean?"

Ikuto eyes widened as he shot her a ludicrous look.

"Seriously?"

Amu laughed. "No I'm joking you doofus, I've only had boyfriends but I have kissed girls because of dares and stuff. What do you want to be when you grow up?

"No idea, how about you?"

Amu shrugged her eyes suddenly looking distant. "Don't know either, do your parents influence your decision?"

"Um no I'm pretty sure they'll be proud of whatever I do, how about yours?"

Amu stared down at her fingers, twiddling them as if she thought they were the most interesting thing alive. She stayed silent for a few more moments before speaking up again.

"This game is starting to get boring, are you going to stop?"

"Yeah….are you?"

Amu laughed. "I see what you did there,"

Ikuto pumped his fists in the air dramatically. "Yes, I won!"

Amu rolled her eyes, a smirk surfacing on her face.

"I let you win,"

Ikuto scoffed. "Sure you did, admit it, you're just a sore loser,"

Amu stuck her tongue out. "Never,"

"You big baby," Ikuto teased ruffling her hair. Amu glared at him, patting her hair down to keep it in order. Once she was satisfied with it, she lay her head back down on his shoulder again, enjoying the warmth and the comfortable position.

"What do you want to do now?" Amu asked after snuggling a bit closer to him, secretly enjoying how he didn't seem to mind.

"I don't mind, you sure you aren't tired?"

"No, I'm actually really awake how about you?"

"Same…hey can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. We could do a question for a question if that makes in more fair," Ikuto said, his voice trailing off slightly at the end. Amu raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it with you and questions?" she said laughing. Ikuto sighed dramatically and looked at her.

"Ugh, it's time you found out the truth. I always ask questions about you because in my spare time I like to stalk you and know as much as I can about you so that we can be together forever," he said pretending to be serious.

Amu clicked her fingers. "I knew it!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes chuckling. "But seriously, is it okay if we do a question for a question?"

Amu nodded hesitantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, seriously I won't be offended or anything. I don't want to force you," Ikuto said.

"No it's fine, you know you can be such a girl sometimes? Anyway, shoot," Amu said looking at the darkened floor. Ikuto glared at her for the unnecessary comment, watching as she smirked.

"Do your parents influence what you have to be when you grow up? You kind of dodged the question subtly before,"

Amu winced slightly, this not going unnoticed by Ikuto. As she was about to answer, Ikuto spoke again.

"Actually, I want to change my question. What do you like to do in your spare time besides being a pervert?"

Amu looked at him gratefully, silently thanking him for not making her answer the other question.

"Hmm, besides being a pervert what I try to do in my spare time is get into your pants," Amu said casually, sending him a flirtatious wink.

Ikuto smiled and rolled his eyes, "You do realise, guys usually say that right? It sounds so weird hearing it come out of a girl's mouth. And technically that's still being a pervert,"

"Argh fiiine, haven't told heaps of people about this but you're special," Amu said winking before she continued, "I like to play the violin,"

"That's cool," Ikuto commented. "You should play it for me some time,"

Amu smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'd like that,"

She clapped her hands evilly.

"Okay, my turn. My question is….out of 10, how hot do you think I am? 1 being the ugliest motherfucker you've ever seen and 10 being the sexiest chick alive who'd you want to make out with forever,"

Ikuto quirked an eyebrow, "Is that seriously you're question?"

Amu nodded.

"I obviously take it very seriously,"

"Negative 14," Ikuto said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Ikuto, stop lying to yourself," Amu said flicking her hair and winking at him.

"You asked for my opinion,"

"I thought you said we have to be truthful," Amu pointed out, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I am," Ikuto whined making Amu laugh.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, smiling too before saying, "But seriously, I guess you're like a freaking 20,"

Amu paused slightly. "Really?"

Ikuto nodded not really wanting to repeat himself.

"Naww, aren't you just the sweetest pumpkin alive," Amu said smirking.

"Ugh, you're such a little bitch," Ikuto said, amusement clearly evident in his eyes.

"No I think you're _my _little bitch,"

Ikuto laughed, not even bothering to right back, he knew he wasn't going to win. Silence enveloped the two again. Ikuto snuck a glance at her, trying not to stare in awe. The moonlight coming in through the window was the only light available and it made Amu look like she was glowing.

"Okay another question for a question?" Amu asked looking at him, her voice suddenly timid.

"Hmm?" Ikuto murmured looking at her expectantly.

"If I kissed you right now, would you faint of happiness?"

Ikuto paused slightly, his heart quickening at that sentence. Not in a bad way.

Ikuto shook those thoughts away and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Are you serious?"

"When am I not?"

"All the time,"

"Ouch,"

"You knew that was coming,"

",,,Yeah. But _still _you have to answer the question,"

"That's too stupid to be a question,"

Amu rolled her eyes. "You're only denying it because you don't want to admit you _would _actually faint of joy. I'll change question then," She sat quietly, thinking of a question.

"What did you think about me when you first met me and what do you think about me now?"

"There were lots of 'me's' in that question and I'm pretty sure that's two questions," Ikuto said.

Amu shrugged, "You can ask me two then,"

Ikuto pulled up one leg and rested his arm on it as he thought of his answer.

"Honestly, I thought you were a perverted bitch at the beginning when you started to flirt with me, It was very annoying but when I started to get to know you, I still find you annoying-"

"Hey!" Amu objected. Ikuto laughed.

"Let me finish woman. I still find you annoying but you're not a bitch…kinda. I think once I got to know you, I found out you're not as selfish as I expected you to be. You're more on the quiet side. You tend to observe things and to be honest, whenever you think someone isn't looking at you, you have this sad and distance look on your face,"

Amu blinked, astonished and shocked and frankly, quite touched. Instead of saying thanks though, she instead said, "Why are you such a sap?"

"I'm trying to compliment you here,"

"I'm not feeling very complimented at the moment,"

"Well aren't you just so hard to please?"

"Why yes, yes I am. I am very picky in being complimented," Amu said smirking.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, a smile surfacing on his face. He stared at her before noticing something.

"You still cold?" he asked, worry clear in his voice as he noticed her shake slightly. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that one of your questions?"

Ikuto sighed. "No I'm saving them for later. Are you cold?"

"Nah,"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Your lips are turning blue," he said monotonously.

"It's the moonlight making my lips look blue," Amu said shrugging, pulling the blanket around her tighter. Ikuto heaved a sigh whilst shaking his head before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She froze slightly at the unexpected action before gladly accepting the invitation.

"Your so stubborn,"

"You mean stubbornly fucking hot, then yes, I am stubborn," Amu murmured, lying her head down so it was on his chest. She closed her eyes, enjoying his calming heartbeat and the very nice warmth he was providing to her.

"This is only a onetime thing," Ikuto warned. "I just don't want you to die of coldness because then everyone would think I killed you on purpose or something,"

"Aww, and here I thought you were warming up to me,"

"Actually _you're _warming up to me," Ikuto muttered as she snuggled up against him to get warmer. A smile graced her features as she let out a low chuckle.

"I see what you did there,"

Ikuto laughed. "I try,"

They fell into a comfortable silence for a long time, both just enjoying the warmth of each other. Tiredness soon fell upon them.

"Ikuto?"

"Hmm," he mumbled so quietly that she nearly didn't hear it, his breathing slowing as he was nearly asleep, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Goodnight," Amu whispered against his chest. Ikuto managed a small smile.

"Goodnight Amu,"

* * *

**Jennifer: asdfkjalsdfjadsf i'm so sorry it's such bad writing hahahha seriously i couldn't get the words to flow in my head so i got really frustrated. hahaha i hope you've enjoyed it so far and reviews are always welcome ;) haha no i'm joking you don't have to if you don't want to. anywayy thanks again for taking a moment out of your time to read my story. :) Love you all, you hot pieces of deliectibleness (...i'm so sorry, if that made no sense whatsoever) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jennifer: Hey you gorgeous people. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, right now I have exams and I know that's not a plausible exuse but yeah ahhaha I've tried to write this as quickly as possible but I had several writersblock and that annoyed me so much. Sorry if this sounds rushed or unrealistic haha it's really poorly written and I haven't had time to look over it. if it's really bad I can go over it again some other time c: any feedback would be much appreciated and thankyou for all of those who commented or favourited, it means heaps. Any grammatical errors or whatever, let me know haha hope you enjoy. Please read and review! I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"…oh fuck, I have dead kids in the freaking gym closet. I am so fired,"

Those were the first few words Ikuto heard as he opened his eyes slowly to find a janitor looking down on him, his eyes confused and worried. Ikuto groggily rubbed his eyes and muffled a yawn with the back of his hand as the janitor sighed in relief.

"Good you're alive, scared the shit out of me. I mean…scared the sugar out of me. Don't tell any teacher I swore in front of kids and I won't tell them you guys had sex in the gym closet. Isn't that a nice compromise?" he said.

"We weren't having sex in here!" Ikuto yelled in a whispering voice. The janitor raised his eyebrows, obviously not believing him.

"Then what were the two of you doing?"

"One of your staff locked us in here so we had to stay the night," Ikuto muttered.

"Oh, our bad. Sorry about that, are you guys alright? It gets pretty cold at night," he said, not really sounding sorry at all. Ikuto nodded before glancing down at the girl in his arms.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," the janitor whispered giving him a wink before quietly leaving. Ikuto suppressed a glare at the leaving figure before looking down at the pinkette again.

"Amu, come on, we can leave now," Ikuto said softly, shaking her slightly. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes clouded with sleepiness.

"Five more minutes," she groaned, snuggling closer to him. Ikuto rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. She was such a kid sometimes.

"No Amu we have to get ready for school and crap,"

"It's a Saturday you doofus,"

"…Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Huh…you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, well you have to get up anyway, go sleep in your room or something, it'll be much more comfortable,"

"I'd rather sleep in yours,"

"Okay,"

Amu sat up immediately, looking at him incredulously. She was wide awake now.

"Seriously?" she said somewhat excitedly.

"Yeah sure, but I just won't be there,"

Her shoulders sagged back down.

"Then what's the point of that?" she asked pouting. Ikuto laughed, getting up and dusting off the imaginary dust and being the gentleman he was, he offered his hand to Amu. Amu looked at it suspiciously.

"What did you do to your hand?"

Ikuto smirked lightly and rolled his eyes playfully. "All these disgusting things,"

Amu pretended to contemplate for a few moments before grabbing his hand. So usually, this is where Ikuto would pull her up to her feet and they'd go back to their dorms but no, Amu had other ideas. Instead of letting him pull her up, she instead pulled him down. Ikuto didn't expect this so it didn't take much of an effort to make him fall back down again. Ikuto yelped in surprise as his body got entangled with Amu's.

"Seriously, Amu?"

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'. Ikuto glared at her before realising the position they were in. Amu was on top of Ikuto, her hands on the either side of his face, supporting her. Their faces were inches apart.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Oh shit, her eyes are gorgeous. You know that stupid phrase, 'It's like they're staring into my soul,'?

Yeah, well I always thought it was stupid and such a load of bullshit.

Apparently not.

**~Amu's POV~**

Woah, he has really beautiful eyes.

Fuck that sounded so mushy.

But legit, his eyes are gorgeous.

**~Normal POV~**

"Well, this is an intriguing position," Amu said, a smirk gracing her features. Ikuto glared at her before effortlessly flipping positions so he was on top instead.

"Oooh, this is an even better position," Amu continued, her smirk growing wider as she said the next words, "I never knew you liked to be on top,"

Ikuto stared at her briefly, as the words sunk in. He made a disgusted face.

"You are such a pervert you know that?" Ikuto muttered before rolling off her and standing up again.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out a fact,"

"Sure,"

"I'm just saying that you seem to like being the dominant person in a relationship. That means I'd be your slave and you'd be my master. Or you'd be the teacher and I'm the naughty school girl. OR you're the hot ass boss and I'm your secretary. I like the sound of that,"

"Amu, you should really stop watching those porn videos,"

"Deep down I know you love it,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, unable to keep a grin off his face because deep down he secretly did enjoy these banters of theirs.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Anyway, did you want to go eat breakfast?" Amu said sounding almost…hopeful? I shrugged it off, she obviously didn't say it like that….I think.

"I was actually going to go eat with the boys…," I trailed off, somehow feeling a little guilty. I looked at her as her face fell slightly, almost unnoticeable. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

"All good," she said smirking at me as she stood up herself this time. There was no way I was going to be offering my help after that stupid incident.

"You can join with your friends if you want," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

What the frick did I just say?

Man I must be sleep deprived or something.

…I didn't want to spend time with her.

Because she's an idiot.

A perverted idiot.

"_Yeah sure Ikuto, keep telling yourself that," _an inner voice said. I rolled my eyes.

Oh great, now I have voices in my head.

"Nah it's alright, I'm pretty sure the girls and I are going out for breakfast too," Amu said bring me back to reality. I raised my eyebrows.

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

"Alright, well um, I guess I'll see you later?" I said awkwardly looking down at my shoes and kicking the floor.

"Yeah bye hot stuff," Amu said before quickly kissing me on the cheek leaving me stunned. I glared at her parting figure trying to ignore how nice it actually felt.

Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be.

"Next time I'm going to kiss you on the lips," she called out still walking.

I take that back.

I stared at her retreating figure for a few moments before heading back to my dorm. Memories of yesterday kept replaying in my head and I couldn't help but keep a grin on my face as I entered my room, taking in my surroundings.

Nagihiko was sitting on Kairi who was lying on the floor and seemed to be throwing a tantrum whilst Kukai was trying to shove something down his throat. All of them snapped their heads towards me the second I opened the door. Kairi was looking at me pleadingly, Nagi looked bored as hell and Kukai had a desperate look on his face.

"Help Kairi Ikuto, they're trying to kill-"

Kukai covered Kairi's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Um so if this is a bad time I can always come back later," I muttered slowly trying to ease my way out of the room so I wouldn't have to deal with whatever they were doing at the moment.

"Wait dude no, come back you ass, we ain't trying to kill no one. Kairi's mother called us and said that Kairi had to take this pills twice day for the whole week and she said that she knew Kairi won't take them because he hates pills so we had to force him. As you can see it's not going that great," Kukai explained.

"Seriously man, the pills aren't even that big, I don't see why you're so against taking them," Nagihiko muttered.

"Well you know what else is big Nagi? Your freaking bum. Kairi can hardly breathe," Kairi murmured. I saw Nagi's eye twitch as he glared briefly at the person below him.

"You know what guys? I'm feeling a little sleepy, I think I'm going to take a nap," Nagihiko said. Kairi's eyes lit up with hope.

"So you're going to get of Kairi?" he asked, excitement evident in his voice. Nagihiko shook his head.

"Nah I can't be stuffed. I reckon I'm just going to sleep right _here_,"

Kairi eyes widened with horror.

"What wait no, Kairi's sorry! Please don't-"

The end of his sentence was muffled as Nagihiko laid down and pushed Kairi's face into the floor.

"Sorry what did you say? Couldn't hear the end of that sentence," Nagihiko said smugly. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck tiredly. It was way too early for this.

"Guys, break it up. How about we get some breakfast before we shove the pills down Kairi's throat. You're all hungry, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes please," came Kairi's voice muffled response.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Whatever,"

"Sounds good," Kukai agreed.

"Get off him Nagi," I warned as I watched him wiggle his butt to push Kairi deeper into the ground.

"Get off who?" he replied innocently. I glared at him causing him to sigh but nonetheless, get off Kairi who was instantly relieved at the sudden lightness murmured a thanks.

"Actually Kairi doesn't want to eat breakfast with Nagi so I'm going to stay here," Kairi said stubbornly.

"That's fine with me," Nagi said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly earning a pout from Kairi.

"If that's what you want Kairi. I'll meet you guys at that new breakfast place we were going to try out, I'm just going to pass by the girls dorm so I can ask Yaya something. Kairi can stay here," Kukai said before heading out.

_~5 minutes later~_

Kukai knocked the door three times before it opened to reveal a tired looking Utau. Her eyes were half open with her hair in a complete mess and no makeup on.

In Kukai's eyes, she still managed to look absolutely breathtaking.

She sent him a lazy grin as she leaned her head tiredly against the doorframe. "Hey,"

"Hey yourself, sorry did I wake you, sleepy head?" Kukai teased.

"Shut up, I like my sleep," Utau muttered before quirking an eyebrow. "So why are you here?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"I kind of need to speak to Yaya for a moment, is that alright?"

A flicker of surprise crossed her face before she looked at him warily, swinging the door open as a silent invitation. He cautiously entered the room to find it surprisingly neat compare to the boy's dorm.

Well except for one bed which had clothes chucked everywhere and junk all around it. It looked like his. That was saying something.

"Whose bed is that?" Kukai asked pointing at the messy bed.

"Mine, why?" Utau said proudly puffing out her chest. Kukai blinked.

"Seriously?"

Utau's grin faltered slightly. "What's wrong with my bed?"

"Uh, nothing…anyway where's Yaya?" he asked quickly trying to change the topic, looking around the room to find the brunette already dressed and proper, sitting at a table in the corner reading a book.

Kukai sat down in the chair lazily, sliding a small bottle to Yaya.

She glanced briefly at it before raising an eyebrow. "Why are you giving me drugs? I never knew you were a drug dealer. Sorry but I'm not really interested,"

The corner of Kukai's mouth twitched.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Kairi needs to take two of these pills per day but he is stubbornly refusing to do so. Nagi and I thought since you were the smartest person we know, you'd be able to do it," Kukai explained, throwing in a compliment hoping that it would ease her into helping them. It worked.

"Have you tried forcing it down his throat?" she asked.

"Was the first thing we tried this morning. All he did was whinge and cry like a baby," Kukai said sighing and running his hand through his hair. Yaya tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Alright, don't worry about it, I should be able to get him to take those pills is he still in his room?"

Kukai flashed a grateful smile and nodded.

"Thanks,"

_~5 minutes later~_

Yaya knocked twice and waited for a few seconds. When no one opened the door she entered anyway to see Kairi sitting at the table. She pulled a chair next to Kairi, observing his dried up tears, red nose, eyes and noticeable pout probably caused by the incident this morning when his friends tried to force him to take the pills.

"Hey Kairi," Yaya murmured gently, testing to see if he was in the mood to talk.

"…Hi,"

Yaya smiled slightly. It was going good so far.

"So have you heard of this new really yummy lolly?" she asked casually, presenting the two pills. Kairi's head snapped up at the mention of candy.

"What flavour?" he questioned curiously.

"Try it to find out,"

He looked at them momentarily before giving her a glare.

"Kairi may be hyperactive but Kairi isn't stupid,"

Yaya's face fell slightly.

"W-whatever do you mean?" Yaya said forcing out a nervous chuckle.

"I know pills when I see them,"

"Ugh, since when did you get so smart?"

Kairi shrugged carelessly. "Since my hatred for pills,"

Yaya heaved a sigh before leaving to think of a new plan.

_~10 minutes later~_

Yaya slid the icecream bowl towards Kairi, her head bowed down slightly.

Kairi looked at her suspiciously.

"This is my apology note for trying to deceive you into swallowing those pills," she muttered.

Kairi nodded appreciatively, grabbing the bowl and taking huge bites.

"Apology accepted,"

They sat in a comfortable silence as Yaya waited patiently for him to finish. Once he was done, he pushed the bowl towards Yaya, patting his stomach happily.

"Thanks Yaya, it was really yummy,"

Yaya smiled before getting up and walking away. As she left, she accidentally bumped into Kukai who glanced at the empty bowl in her hands and sent her a questioning look. "Ice-cream?"

Yaya nodded and grinned triumphantly.

"I crushed the pills into the ice cream so he couldn't taste it. Just do that from now on and you should be fine, he probably won't throw a tantrum as long as he doesn't know,"

"You are one smart cookie," Kukai said chuckling. His eyes brightened suddenly.

"Hey, as my token of gratitude, do you and your friends want to join me and my friends out for breakfast?"

"Thankyou but I'll politely have to decline because we've decided to try this new place called _Stay for a Cup of Coffee_," Yaya explained. Kukai grinned.

"What a coincidence. We're going their too, we might as well go together,"

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked into the shop where I had agreed to meet the other guys. Suddenly my vision went dark as someone covered my eyes with their hands. They pressed themselves into my back as they leaned over my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "Guess who?"

I sighed.

"I wish it was someone that was awesome like me but it's just a lame person called Amu," I said deadpanned causing her to drop her hands from my eyes.

She frowned. "Hey, I'm way cooler than you,"

"Well that's funny; I could've sworn you said that you were hot. You can't be both hot and cold," I taunted, spinning around and walking backwards so that I was facing her. "Why are you here anyway, I thought you said that you were going out with your girlfriends for breakfast?"

Amu nodded. "Yeah, I am,"

I blinked.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well this is where I'm eating, duh. Tsk tsk, I thought you'd be smarter than this," she said, dramatically sighing and placing a hand on her forehead.

"Wait, so you're eating at the same place I'm eating?"

"Wow, you are so slow sometimes. That took you a while," Amu said a smirk surfacing on her face.

I rolled my eyes, a half grin forming on my lips. "You're just feisty 'cause you know deep down that I'm more awesome than you,"

"And deep down you know that you love it when I'm feisty," Amu retorted. I snorted and shook my head.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night,"

She grabbed my arm causing me to stop as she took a step towards me and looked up, our face inches apart.

"Oh believe me, it does," she murmured in a low seductive voice. I did my best to ignore our close proximity as I pulled away and ruffled her hair. "Gee, you're already a pervert even though it's only just past 9,"

"Only for you Ikuto," she said nonchalantly, looping her arm through mine. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately; I've grown accustomed so I didn't bother to shake her off, knowing if I did she would just loop her arm through mine again. She was very persistent. Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pocket. I dug into it to pull out my phone and glanced briefly at it to see the caller ID.

"Hey Kukai, what's up?"

"Oi dude, don't freak out but I may or may not have invited Yaya and her group to join us for breakfast,"

I sighed. "Seriously? That explains why Amu happens to be here,"

Amu sent me a questioning glance.

"_Kukai_," I mouthed to her.

"Jokes, all good then, I'll see you soon yeah?" Kukai said.

"Okay, see you later man," I said before hanging up the phone. I looked at Amu. "So apparently we're eating breakfast together anyway,"

"Figured," Amu replied as she looked around the shop to see if she could spot them.

"AMU, IKUTO WE'RE OVE-MMMMPH,"

I looked around to find Yaya quickly covering Kairi's mouth and telling him to not be so loud. A few strangers nearby casts them disapproving looks making me chuckled slightly as Amu and I walked over to them and took a seat.

Coincidentally, the only two seats left were right next to each other. I glared at Kukai who gave me an apologetic smile. I sighed and sat down, slightly pissed off.

Not because I was sitting next to Amu.

I was pissed off because I wasn't as irritated as I should have been.

**~Normal POV~ **

"Woah you guys are getting along better than usual. What happened in detention?"Utau asked winking at Amu as she noticed the aura between them was different.

"Nothing," Ikuto said casually. Amu pretended to look offended.

"What are you talking about Ikuto? Didn't you forget to mention that you managed to get me all wet for you?"

Ikuto gaped at her, his mouth trying to form a coherent sentence. When he couldn't, he just settled with glaring at her as everyone looked at them astonished.

"Y-you got her wet in what way?" Rima asked slowly. Before Ikuto responded, Kukai punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Oh you sly dog," he said making dog sound more like 'dawg'.

"And fun fact that you may not know about Ikuto, he totally likes to be on top and be all dominant and rough," Amu continued nonchalantly as she watched Ikuto's face turn into one of pure horror.

"Shut the hell up woman, we had a water fight you dirty minded people," Ikuto responded before anyone else could anything. Everyone's shoulders fell including Amu's.

"Awww," they all whined making Ikuto sigh.

"Why do I have such messed up friends?"

"Because you're messed up too," they all sang back making Ikuto shake his head, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Wait, is it true you like to be on top? How does Amu even know that?" Utau questioned.

Ikuto groaned and rubbed his temples. "Guys, she was joking okay?"

"Oh so you like to be submissive" Amu asked, raising an eyebrow, the sentence coming out more like a statement than a question.

Ikuto's face glared at her. "You know what I meant,"

"Mhmm, I sure did _Ikuto_," Amu said in an alluring tone.

"I didn't mean it lik- ugh never mind and for the last time, please refrain from saying my name like that," Ikuto said in a hard voice. Amu's eyes danced in amusement. They felt someone appear next to them as both heads swivelled to the lady appearing before them.

"Um, so what did you guys want to eat?" the waiteress said coughing awkwardly as if she felt like she was intruding on something private, handing out the menus in a professional manner.

"KAIRI WILL HAVE THE ICE CREAM DESSERT THING," Kairi yelled excitedly.

"No he won't, he actually meant to say that he would be eating the Caesar salad, please get another for me too," Yaya said smiling apologetically at the worker and giving a stern glare at Kairi.

Kairi's face fell. "What, why?"

"You already had ice-cream this morning,"

Kairi pouted before brightening up again. "Fine, can Kairi have the pancakes instead?"

"No," Yaya said firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you, you'll put a crazy load of syrup on. I seriously don't get how you haven't gotten diabetes yet,"

Kairi crossed his arms childishly, grumbling incoherent things under his breath.

"….so it's a salad for him and you? Two Caesar salads?" the waitress asked again uncomfortably. This was taking a lot longer to take their order then she expected. Yaya nodded.

"And how about you sir?" the waitress said, directing it to Nagihiko.

"Not hungry, go away,"

A look of surprise flitted across the waitress's features as she looked slightly taken back by his rude words.

Rima nudged Nagihiko in the ribs. Hard. Nagihiko groaned, clutching the injured area.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Rima said innocently. "I think you should apologise to the girl, that wasn't very nice of you,"

"You could've just asked me to, you didn't have to whack the shit out of me," he growled back. Rima rolled her eyes as she sat straighter, like a proper lady would do.

"Oh, stop being such a baby and please order something. Sorry for this man's rude behaviour," she said, sending the waitress an apologetic look for having to wait this long.

"No it's alright, I deal with worse people every day," the waitress said laughing and smiling politely, urging them to continue with their orders. On the inside she was actually freaking out with their weird attitudes but she was hoping that if she was nice enough, they'd tip her well.

"Fine, whatever. I'll have the bacon and cheese hamburger," Nagihiko muttered, now in a moodier mood because of the pain Rima caused him.

"And I'll have the tea and a slice of buttercake thanks," Rima said.

"I'll have the big breakfast!" Utau yelled just at the same time as Kukai. Kukai's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at her, almost in awe.

"You want the big breakfast?"

Utau nodded, her forehead creasing in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

Kukai's eyes went blank for a moment before he smirked and crossed his arms, his eyes now looking mischievous.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you'd be watching your weight," Kukai said waving his hand dismissively as if it was nothing.

Utau's eyes narrowed. "And why would I be watching my weight?"

"You're just gaining a few kilos or so, that's all," he replied, shrugging casually whilst trying to bite back a grin.

Ikuto punched Kukai so fast that it took him a moment to process what had just happened.

"Ow, dude, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't call a girl fat," Ikuto said sharply.

"I didn't even say that, I just implied it. Why did you punch so hard? I'm pretty sure this is going to leave a bruise,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "It's basically the same thing and don't be a wuss, I barely even touched you,"

"But Utau wouldn't even be offended by these words, right Utau?" Kukai said turning to staring at her.

"Yeah haha, I know he's just joking, it's all good," she replied laughing it off and playing with one of the rings she had on her finger. Amu and Kukai both frowned slightly but didn't say anything else.

"So two big breakfasts, um is that it?" the waitress said again feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh, sorry can I have one too?" Ikuto asked sheepishly, grinning at her.

"Y-yeah, of course!" the waitress replied, a small blush blossoming onto her face as she started in admiration at how gorgeous he looked when he grinned.

"What do you want Amu?" Ikuto asked glancing at the said girl. The waitress's shoulders sagged slightly as she looked at the extremely gorgeous pinkette immediately jumping to the conclusion that they were a couple.

"You," Amu murmured winking at Ikuto.

"Sorry, not on the menu but you could have pancakes instead," he retorted.

"Ugh fine, you ruin all the fun Ikuto,"

"Well, I try," he said laughing as Amu growled at the comment.

"What kind of pancakes?" the waitress asked chirpily once she realised she had a shot with the hot single blue head.

"Chocolate,"

Rima glared at Amu causing her to roll her eyes and sigh annoyingly.

"Chocolate _please_," Amu said again before giving Rima a look. "Happy?"

Rima nodded. "Very,"

"So two Caesar salads, one bacon and cheese hamburger, tea and a slice of buttercake, three big breakfasts and chocolate pancakes," the waitress recited looking at them for confirmation. The group nodded. She flashed them all a smile. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit, feel free to call if you want anything else,"

And with that, she walked away leaving the group to talk about whatever without an audience this time. The waitress returned 20 minutes later, surprised to only find Ikuto there who was absentmindedly staring out the window and drumming his fingers on the table. Feeling her presence, Ikuto snapped out of his state and gave her a bright smile.

"Um you wanted the big breakfast right?" she asked. He nodded and looked at the delicious food that was handed in front of him.

"Where are the rest of your group?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes playfully. "Well you know that green haired boy that was way to energentic?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, well he saw that a new lolly shop was opening and he ran to go and check it out even though Yaya gave him strict orders that he wasn't allowed to start eating lollies till 12. He claimed that he was just going to look at them but Yaya said that she was going to go also to supervise him. She made the other two guys go with her in case she needed backup. The other girls went to the bathroom. Can I ask you a question? Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?" Ikuto asked after explaining where everyone went.

"I don't really know actually, it's kind of just like a natural instinct," the waitress replied while placing down all the dishes. Ikuto let out a laugh and nodded his head before saying polite thanks for delivering the food. The waitress played with her hair timidly before having the courage to say what she was about to say.

"D-id you want some company before the others came back?" she asked shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks. Ikuto looked up at her, tilting his head curiously.

"Don't you have to serve other customers?"

"Have a look around,"

Ikuto did what she said only to observe that he and his gang were the only customers there. He laughed sheepishly running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, then by all means feel free to sit here, so what's your name?" he asked once she had sat on the opposite side of him.

"Kimmi,"

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," Ikuto said laughing nicely. Kimmi on the other hand, took it that he was flirting with her. She grinned.

"What's yours?" she asked back.

"Oh how rude of me, my bad. My name is Ikuto,"

"You single?" she blurted before she could stop herself. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic but nonetheless answered the question.

"Single and ready to mingle," he said laughing again at his stupid effort to try and maintain a non-awkward conversation, causing Kimmi to laugh along with him but in a flirtatious manner.

"Ouch Ikuto, I thought we were together since what happened last night, and how you got me all wet for you," Amu said, suddenly appearing by his side.

"Could you say it any louder? Geez, you may as well shout it out to the whole world," Ikuto commented saracastically.

Amu nodded. "Okay, IKUTO GOT ME ALL WET LAST NIGH-"

The rest of her sentence was muffled by Ikuto's hand as he sent her a sharp gaze.

"I guess I probably should have expected that, seriously you have got to stop bringing that up," he said sighing. Kimmi coughed again, making her forgotten presence known again.

"Sorry, far out I am so impolite today. Amu, this is Kimmi and Kimmi, this is Amu,"

"…Hello," Kimmi muttered, slightly intimidated by the gorgeous girl in front of her.

"Yo," Amu replied back, uninterested.

"Erm, I better get back to work," Kimmi said quickly, standing up and shuffling away.

"Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you," Ikuto said smiling at her retreating figure.

"So, did she give you her number?" Amu asked, leaning over and stealing a chip.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Um, no why would she give me her number?"

Amu laughed until she realised he was serious.

"Well she obviously likes you, guess she didn't have the balls to ask you for it…well that would make sense though…since she's a girl," she replied, shrugging casually.

A look of surprised crossed Ikuto's face.

Now it was Ikuto's turn to laugh until he saw the serious look on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed taking a big bit out of his hamburger. Amur raised an eyebrow.

"About her gender or how she obviously has a crush on you?"

"She doesn't have a crush on me," Ikuto said ignoring her other words.

"Did you not see the way she was checking you out every 5 seconds? Or how she batted her eyelashes dramatically everytime she looked at you. Or that overly loud giggle whenever you attempted to make a joke? The jokes weren't funny by the way," Amu stated, wincing slightly at the memory of his attempt at humour.

"Hey! My jokes were awesome," Ikuto said defensively. Amu rolled her eyes.

"They're like dad jokes," she muttered crinkling her nose almost in disgust.

"What are like dad jokes?" Utau said popping up from behind them and taking a seat.

"Apparently mine," Ikuto grumbled whilst giving Utau the dish she had ordered. Utau was about to comment except Kairi came bounding through the door, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"KAIRI'S BAAAAACK," he sang, bouncing on his seat, unable to stay still. Soon Nagi, Yaya and Kukai came back panting as if they had run a marathon.

"What did you do this time?" Ikuto said sighing as he watched the others sit down, still trying to regain their breath.

"Nothing," Kairi dragged out. Nagi sent him a cold glare.

"What do you mean _'nothing'_ you little punk? Nothing my ass. Kairi decided to distract Kukai and I first, then he distracted Yaya and then went on this whole lolly binge," Nagi growled attempting to get up and strangle the grinning boy. Before he could though, Rima popped up and placed a firm yet soft hand on his shoulder and forcing him back down.

"Violence is never the answer," Rima said winking at him.

"But it took us ages to find him," Nagi said glaring again at the immature boy who was now trying to rub his stomach and pat his head.

Rima sent him a look which made Nagi grumble incoherent things under his breath but nonetheless, remain in his seat.

The group then proceeded to eat their breakfast, talking animatedly about everything.

Kairi glared at the plate in front of him as if he was trying to kill it with his own eyes.

"Eat," Yaya ordered, narrowing her eyes at his untouched plate.

"No,"

Yaya stared at him in discontentment. "Why not?"

"Because it's yucky," Kairi stated, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Your face is disgusting but I still look at it," Nagihiko said still slightly mad at Kairi. Rima whacked Nagi's head slightly and told him to continue eating, leaving Yaya to sort out Kairi.

"You need to eat something healthy," Yaya explained.

"Healthy is not in my vocabulary," Kairi shrugged pushing the plate away from him. Yaya sighed, deciding to take a different route.

"But don't you want to be a strong boy?" she said, carefully saying 'boy' instead of 'man' because let's face it; Yaya was pretty sure that Kairi never wanted to grow up.

"Kairi is already big and strong," Kairi said puffing his chest as if to emphasise this.

"But only big strong boys eat their vegetables,"

"That's not true!" Kairi said looking at the other teenagers seated around the table. "Right guys?"

"Nah it is true,"

"Yeah it's totally true,"

"Only wuss's don't eat their greens,"

Kairi looked more baffled as everyone said their comments.

"See?" Yaya said smiling slightly at his cute, torn up expression.

He sighed, stabbing a piece of lettuce with his fork and shoving it in his mouth. Yaya grinned but said nothing more.

"Hey guys, who thinks that the waitress has the hots for Ikuto," Amu said suddenly, smirking when she saw everyone's hand pop up. She gave Ikuto a smug look. "Told you the waitress digs you,"

"Guys, quit it, I'd think I'd know if she liked me," Ikuto said rolling his eyes. The group looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Seriously man? I saw her check you out just then," Kukai said scoffing at Ikuto's denseness.

"She could be checking you guys out, you can't know for sure if she was ogling just me," Ikuto pointed out. He recalled the conversation he had with her a few minutes ago. "And she also asked where youse all were so she was taking an interest in everyone,"

"She was just trying to start a conversation with you. Didn't she also ask if you were single?" Amu said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but that was onl- wait a minute, I never told you about our conversation. How did you know she asked?" Ikuto said, giving her a critical glance.

Amu's eyes widened slightly before she composed herself and gave him a blank look. "I was guessing,"

"Liar, you were eavesdropping," Ikuto accused.

"Pfft, me listen to your conversation with a girl I don't even know? That's crazy,"

"Crazy enough that you'd still do it,"

"Okay so I just had a little listen, nothing to fret about," Amu said glancing at her nails in boredom. Ikuto's eye twitched.

"Sorry, how are you guys enjoying your meal? Is there anything else you'd like me to get for you?" Kimmi asked, appearing at the table once again. She glanced at Ikuto as if she was directing the question to him.

"The food's delicious, and no thanks I don't think we need anything," Ikuto replied politely. Ikuto gave her a boyish grin which would make anyone's heart melt at the sight of it.

Even Amu's heart fluttered at the sight of it.

Not that she was ever going to admit that to anyone.

"Hey do you like my buddy, Ikuto here?" Kukai asked suddenly causing everyone's eyes to swivel towards him.

Kimmi's eyes widened before she pointed to herself. "A-are you talking to m-me?"

Kukai nodded. Kimmi twirled a piece of her aurburn hair and smiled shyly.

"Y-yeah,"

Ikuto looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Mhmm," Kimmi said biting her lip in hope of looking slightly more attractive.

"Ha-ha, well this is awkward," Ikuto muttered sheepishly, his hand going up to rub his neck.

"Why? I thought I made it pretty clear I was interested," she replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"Told you Ikuto," his gang chorused making Ikuto cringe.

"Alright alright, um sorry Kimmi b-but I'm not really looking for a relationship now," Ikuto said gently, trying not to hurt her feelings too much.

"Oh that's okay, I don't even know you that well so I'm not offended or anything. And I was pretty certain I wouldn't be able to compete with the other girl who had so much chemistry with you," Kimmi said laughing and winking at him.

Ikuto gave a relieved grin before his face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, what girl?"

Kimmi laughed again. "You know, the pinkette right beside you?"

"Pftt, chemistry with Amu and I, as if" Ikuto said quickly, scoffing at the idea.

"Deny it all you want, but the chemistry between the two of you is clear as day," Kimmi replied laughing and leaving the table.

"Yeah Ikuto, can't you _feel _the chemistry between us," Amu said exaggeratedly making the two of them chuckle at the thought of it. The others in the group gave them a look that they didn't understand.

"Anyway, I want to go look at some shops with Ikuto so yeah, we'll see you guys later," Amu announced, standing up and dragging a protesting Ikuto out the door.

"Kairi's finished his stupid salad so Kairi is going to go and look at some more candy and stuff like that," Kairi also said standing up. A hand reached out and stopped him before he could go any further.

"Wait wait wait, someone has to go with him so he doesn't get in trouble," Kukai said. "Dibs not,"

"But Kairi doesn't need a babysitter!" Kairi yelled stomping his feet childishly and trying to get out of Kukai's tight grasp. They all ignored him.

"Dibs not either," Utau said immediately.

"No way in hell," Nagi muttered.

"No thanks," Rima said sending an apologetic look to Kairi. This then resulted in everyone slowly turning to look at the only person who hadn't said anything since she was so engrossed in her book.

"Well then it's settled, Yaya thank you for kindly participating to go with Kairi," Kuaki said cheerfully.

At the mention of her name Yaya snapped her head up. "Wait what am I doing now?"

Kairi soon settled down, suddenly slightly liking the fact that Yaya had to go with him. He ran over to her and pulled her off her chair. "Come on Yaya, let's go,"

"Where are we going?" she yelped as she was getting dragged at a fast pace by Kairi. Her cheeks were slightly pink but not from walking so fast. She obviously wasn't tired.

But maybe it was from the interaction between his hand and hers.

Not that she was ever going to confess to anyone, but she had been listening to the conversation the whole time. She pretended to be absorbed in her book so that she would then '_have' _to take care of Kairi. She's such a clever lady, isn't she?

The remaining members of the group started at their retreating figures. Nagihiko then scoffed, shaking his head slightly before reaching over and taking a bit of Rima's cake.

"Hey!" Rima said spinning back just in time to see Nagihiko with his mouth full what was supposed to be hers. He looked like a deer caught in headlights before blanking his expression and rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, I was doing you a favour,"

Rima's eyes narrowed. "And how is eating my food a favour?"

"It's horrible cake so I'm saving you the pain of having to eat it,"

"I-it's not that bad," Rima murmured.

"Come on, it's dry and has barely any taste. I've tasted heaps of better cakes like the ones you m-" Nagihiko quickly cut himself off as he realised what he was about to say.

"….You didn't finish your sentence?" Rima said oblivious to what he was supposed to say, looking confused.

"Er, nothing, come on I want to go look at stuff," Nagihiko said yanking her to her feet and shoving his hands in his pockets.

An evil gleam shone through Rima's eyes. "Look at stuff like mang-"

She was stopped short by the cold glare from Nagihiko.

"Okay okay, I'm going," she muttered walking along beside him and out the café door.

"And then there were two," Utau said wistfully winking playfully at Kukai. "So what do you want to do?"

"Huh, I'm not hanging out with you," sneered Kukai folding his arms and looking away stubbornly.

"So you just want to hang out by yourself?" Utau said raising her eyebrows. Realisation dawned on Kukai before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Touché, what do you want to do then?"

"How about going to the arcade and seeing who can win the most games?" Utau asked her eyes lighting up at the thought of it.

"You're on," Kukai grinned offering his hand to help her get up. She rolled her eyes at the silly gesture but nonetheless took it.

"Woah, wait aren't you going to finish your breakfast. You've barely eaten any," Kukai questioned, staring at her in confusion as he then looked at how much food was left on her plate. "I thought you liked to eat a lot?"

Utau grinned sheepishly scratching her head. "Well…the excitement of going to the arcade made me really excited so I'm not hungry anymore,"

"That's a waste of food, you sure you don't want to eat some more?" Kukai asked, staring at her in disapproval.

"Nah it's alright, I'll just snack on something later," Utau said laughing, feeling happy that he was showing some form of affection before grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door, preventing him to be able to continue the conversation.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Ikuto asked gruffly.

"Aww, my poor baby is just grumpy that he didn't get to finish his food," I said in a teasing tone, watching as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"First of all, I'm no one's baby beside my mother and father. Second of all, yes. Yes I am grumpy that you dragged me away from my delicious food," he whined, stomping his foot childishly.

"Oh come on, I'll go buy you something later," I muttered rolling my eyes before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a shop.

"Crap we aren't going shopping again. Do you remember the last time we went? You and your gals went at it for five freaking hours," Ikuto complained stopping and refusing to budge. "That's almost like a freaking school day,"

"I just want to look at one shop, that's all," I said pouting slightly.

"That's what you said last time,"

Okay, different tactic.

"If you don't move right now, I will start making out with you,"

Ikuto's mouth fell open as he gave me a look of disbelief.

I stared smugly at him.

"Unless you _do_ want to make out, then by all means, stay still as a rock," I leaned towards him and winked before whispering, "I know you want to,"

I saw him shiver slightly as he pulled back, making me quite happy that I had that effect over him.

"One shop. That's it," Ikuto muttered, this time dragging me further into the shop.

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or not," I chuckled looping my arms through his so he couldn't escape my grasp.

"Oh you should definitely feel insulted," Ikuto muttered.

**~Rima's POV~**

"So, where are we going?"

"Far out, you are incredibly annoying," Nagihiko muttered.

"I was just asking a question," I stated calmly, already used to his attitude. He'd soften up eventually; I just had to be patient.

"A question that results in pissing me off,"

"Look, if you don't want me to come with you to where ever you're going, just say the word and I'll leave," I said sighing. I glanced at him waiting for a response. When I got nothing, I smiled.

If he told me to leave, I would've but when he didn't, I took his silence as a permission to stay. I looked around before something caught my eye.

"Hey, can we go in here please?" I asked pleadingly.

"Why?" Nagihiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's a new tea place that I've wanted to visit for ages but never got the chance to,"

"Can't you just go next time?"

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

"Okay…," Rima mumbled looking disappointed.

I groaned internally. Why the fuck does she make me feel so guilty?

"Fine, but then we get to go where I want to go, okay?" I said calmly. Her eyes brightened up immediately as she grinned at me. I felt my heart flutter slightly as I tried to bite back my own smile.

Man, I am turning into such a girl.

"Thanks Nagi," she said grabbing my hand and leading me into the shop. I tried to stop noticing how soft her hand was, but I didn't have the urge to pull away. Instead I held hers firmly.

And I may have not really, kinda, maybe, squeezed her hand.

…Accidentally of course.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her smile grew a little wider.

**~Yaya's POV~**

"No, for the last time we are not going in there," I said sternly. Kairi just pouted.

"But Kairi wants to," he whined.

"Did you not read the sign? It states that only kids aged from three to ten are allowed to go on the playground. You are clearly not between those ages," I said uncomfortably. It would be so awkward if I had a crush on a ten year old.

He frowned staring down at his feet. I softened immediately, feeling my heart go out for him.

"How about we go to the arcade?" I said gently. He shook his head, still looking down at the ground. I pushed my glasses so they wouldn't fall off as I tilted my head to look at him, to observe his face.

"Why do you want to go on it so much Kairi?" I almost whispered as I saw his eyes had a glassy sheen to it as he tried to hold back tears.

"You must think Kairi is such a kid for crying over something like this," he croaked out, his hand coming up to furiously wipe his eyes.

"Kairi, I don't think that. I think you're much cooler for being able to cry. Many boys are too scared to do that," I said, smiling as I saw a small grin form on his face.

"Thanks Yaya, you always know what to say," he said, his voice a little chirpier. I felt my heart melt at those words and before I knew what I was doing, I reached over and wiped a tear that just had escaped his eye. I saw him glance at me as I felt my face heat up before I hastily pulled back.

"So you going to tell me why you're upset?" I asked quickly before he could comment on my previous actions. He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Um, well, it sounds stupid but my parents have never actually taken Kairi to a playground before,"

A look of disbelief crossed my features. "You've _never_ gone to a playground before ever?"

He nodded his head timidly.

"Why not?"

"Um, well, Kairi's parents were always too busy to take Kairi to a playground or even a park. And when they finally had free time, they would be too exhausted to play with Kairi so yeah. And then two years ago, Kairi's mum had another baby in to which they seem to pay a lot more attention to and Kairi doesn't really know why. Do they not want Kairi or something?" Kairi said, his face filled with confusion and despair. I blinked in shock, trying to take it all in before I remembered he had asked a question. I gripped his shoulders and leaned closer so he looked into my eyes.

"Kairi, I may not know why they treated you the way they did but you don't deserve any of that. There is nothing wrong with you and even though you may not think it, they love you, okay? I'm not particularly sure why they pay so much attention to your younger sibling but back then, they were probably trying to support the family as best they could. They had to work diligently to provide you a source of food and education. They love you unconditionally, they just have a different way of showing it," I explained slowly, hoping my words wouldn't hurt him. He looked at me with something I couldn't really decipher.

Then I realised that I had inched closer and closer as I had talked, leaving me pretty close to his face. I looked into his eyes, my heart quickening slightly as my eyes then darted to his lips.

His very soft, inviting looking lips.

I gulped not so subtly as I felt butterflies form in the pit of my stomach.

I pulled back quickly, diminishing the tension that had just formed.

"Is that why you act the way you do? To seek their attention?" I asked, trying to not think about what had just happened.

"Yeah, but what you said makes me think differently so Kairi isn't that mad at them anymore," he said smiling though they didn't really reach his eyes. He was still sad.

I sighed, realising that what I was about to do was going to be foolish.

"Well, come on then," I said, putting my hand in his and dragging him to where my feet were leading me.

"W-where are we going?" he asked, his voice laced with confusion.

I turned back to look at him, with a playful smile.

"We're going to go on the playground,"

And by the look on his face, I didn't think my idea was so foolish anymore.

**~Kukai's POV~**

"Fuck," I muttered glaring at the blonde in front of me who was grinning proudly.

"Oh well would you look at that, I seem to have won _another _game," she bragged smiling as I scowled.

"We're tied now, it's not a big deal," I said before walking over to another game. It was my turn to choose anyway. She had just chosen that stupid ass dancing game. I have two left feet so I sucked shit at it. I stopped in front of a basketball kind of game.

It was simple, you had had ten turns to get the ball in the hoop.

"This is the last game," I announced turning around to see her reaction. She smirked.

"Dude you are so going down," she said.

"If that's what you want to believe, but to be honest, you're just in denial. Anyway we haven't even set a prize for whoever wins," I said. She bit her lip in thought. I tried to think of what she could owe me if I win but those damn lips kept distracting me.

"Alright, if I win, I get to make you do one thing but if you win, you can choose what I have to do," she decided, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sounds good," I said grinning evilly, thinking of all the embarrassing things I could make her do. "Prepare to go down,"

I managed to get nine, which I was happy about.

"Your turn," I said smirking at her as I watched her go up.

She got one in.

I wasn't really panicking then.

Then two.

Still not panicking.

Three.

Alright, maybe that was just a lucky shot.

Four.

…Maybe just another lucky shot.

Five.

Another lucky shot?

Six.

Okay, kind of starting to panic.

Seven.

I shuddered as I thought of all the messed up things she could make me do.

Eight.

"You scared now?" she said grinning.

She shot again but this time she missed. She cursed herself slightly, narrowing her eyes.

This relaxed me slightly.

"If you miss this, then I win. If you don't, we'll have to play another game to decide the winner," I stated coming up behind her slowly.

I know this was a dirty tatic, but at that moment I didn't really care.

She stood there, aiming her basketball in concentration, which was a good thing for me as she didn't hear me come up behind her.

I placed my hands on her hips and leaned down so my breath was tickling her ear. She jumped slightly.

"No pressure," I whispered, feeling her slightly shudder. I smirked before stepping back, ignoring how fast my heart was beating.

Then she threw the ball.

And missed.

I grinned happily.

She turned to glare at me, my grin quickly fading.

"You little son of a gun. That's what you call cheating," she muttered angrily, jabbing her finger into my chest.

"No, that's what you call winning," I said grabbing her finger to stop the pain she was inflicting. Which wasn't much, she doesn't hit very hard.

"That was not fair," she declared.

"May I remind you of the time we had that partner race? I recall you stepping on my foot," I said watching as she bowed her head in defeat.

"Fine fine, whatever. What do you want me to do?" she asked dejectedly.

"Give me a kiss,"

Her face fell into a look of shock. I started laughing uncontrollably, trying to remember what her face looked like. Another part of me felt slightly rejected but I pushed that aside, focusing more on the face she was wearing right now.

"Y-you should have seen your face. I wish I could have taken a picture," I told her, still laughing. She glared at me, waiting for me to calm down. Which I did.

….eventually.

"Okay okay, come eat ramen with me," I said finally after some thought. I kind of wanted to check something as well.

She raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't really seem like a punishment, it seems more like a reward,"

I shrugged. "I'm hungry, so you can pay for me as well,"

She rolled her eyes before I saw something flicker in them.

"Nah, how about you give me a proper punishment," she said.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, my previous thoughts confirmed. "Utau, since when do you decline having ramen?"

"I'm just not hungry," she muttered, twisting the ring on her finger as she averted her gaze. I took a step closer and grabbed her chin gently to get a good look at her face. I searched her eyes.

"Stop lying," I said.

"I'm not," she muttered stubbornly.

**~Utau's POV~ **

I tried to ignore our close proximity or how well he smelt. Seriously why do guys smell so good?

"Yes you are," Kukai said glaring slightly.

"What gives you the impression that I'm lying?" I said defiantly, trying not to surrender.

"You tend to twist your ring when you lie,"

My eyes widened slightly, how did he even pick up on that small detail? As if just now noticing our closeness, he straightened up and abruptly took a step back.

"You know I didn't mean what I said before right?" he said suddenly, causing my brows to crease in confusion.

"What are you on about?" I asked.

"Before, at breakfast," he said, a look of guilt crossing his features. I raised my brows higher, needing more clarification.

"What I said about…you gaining a few kilos. I honestly didn't mean it and I'm sorry if I offended you," he said sincerely, making my heart flutter.

I took a deep breath, relief washing over me. I don't even know how he knew that I was hurt about that incident. His words instantly making me feel better.

And also a little hungry too, I mean I didn't even finish my freaking breakfast. Stupid no I think about it.

"Nah it was my fault, I don't know why I overreacted but thanks for noticing," I said smiling at him.

He grinned. "Anytime, if anything, I actually admire that you just eat whatever the hell you want unlike a lot of girls who tend to watch their weight,"

I felt my heart thump wildly against my chest as my grin grew wider.

He admired me?

I don't know why, but those words made me feel proud.

"Um, thanks I guess. Come on, let's go eat ramen. If I'm paying, then I'm only getting you a small," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the nearest ramen shop, trying to distract myself from those thoughts.

"What? No woman, that is not cool," he whined.

I turned to look at him, flashing a smile.

"Suck it up, you baby,"

**~Kukai's POV~**

I felt giddy as I saw her flash me a smile, the twinkle in her eyes returning. She had come back to normal, much to my relief.

Fuck.

Stupid crush, making me turn into mush.

I glanced at her figure as she continued pulling me, and I smiled.

I don't care if I'm turning into mush.

Just seeing her smile makes it totally worth it.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"One shop you said, it'll be fun you said," I muttered glaring at the back of her head as we went into yet another shop, the fifth one so far. "Liar,"

"Well to be fair, I never said it'd be fun," Amu said smirking before looking at my face and sighing dramatically. "Alright I swear on my huge ego, that this will be the last one,"

My eyes lit up immediately. "Okay, deal,"

After we finally left that shop, I stretched my arms and sighed in relief.

"You are so exaggerating," Amu said rolling her eyes.

"Well you made me carry all the bloody bags, I think I have the right to exaggerate," I mumbled making her laugh and shake her head.

"Anyway, what would you like to do now since I can't shop anymore?" Amu asked, pretending to pout.

"Um I don't know," I said sheepishly scratching my head.

"Make out?" she offered.

"No,"

"Have sex,"

I cringed slightly at her blunt tone. "No,"

She tugged my arm. "Oh come on, it'll be fun,"

Just as I was about to retort back, a peppy woman came up to us, her eyes bright.

"Hey you guys are such a cute couple," she gushed. My eyes widened. Why the fuck did everyone think we were a couple?

"Um we aren-" I tried to say before she cut me off.

"Did you guys want to participate in the couples race?"

"Um no than-" I started before Amu decided to interfere.

"Sure thing. My boyfriend _loves _couple races because he _loves _us being a couple, don't you honey?" she stated looping her arm through mine. I clenched my jaw as I tried to stop my left eye from twitching.

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" she cooed.

"Actually we don-"

"And if you win, you get $1000," she said making me shut up immediately.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically. I contemplated about it. On one hand if we did win, we got a crap load of cash. On the other hand, I'd have to do it with Amu.

"Let's do it babe, even if we don't win, it'll still show the world that I'm yours and you're mine," Amu said which made me sigh in annoyance.

"Yeah, nah I don't think this is for us," I quickly decided, certain that if we did decide to do this couple competition, I'd probably shoot myself from being around Amu all the time.

The lady's face fell immediately, as tears slowly started to build in her eyes. I looked at her horrified, why the fuck was she crying?

"B-but you guys are so cute a-and the competition just won't be as good unless a really cute couple such as yourselves, join the race," she sniffed, attracting unwanted attention from onlookers which made me look bad. And to make matters worse, Amu started to 'tear up' as well.

"I t-thought you l-loved me sweetie," she sobbed into my shoulder making me tense up immediately.

"Shut up Amu, I can hear you giggling, stop making me look like such a dick," I muttered under my breath.

"Well then just do the stupid couple competition, it's not like we have anything better to do,"

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Fine fine, we'll do the damn couple race," I said which instantly made the woman in front of us stop crying.

"Cool, come with me," she said cheerfully. I gritted my teeth, stupid bitch was just faking the whole thing.

I glanced at Amu, who had 'mysteriously' stopped crying as well, all tears on her face gone, instead replaced with a smug grin.

I sighed.

This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**Jennifer: Sorry if it was really short and useless hahaha if you guys have any suggestions you'd like me to write, let me know ****. Feedback would be much appreciated but if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine hahaha anywayyyyyyyyyyyy after all my school work is done I'll try to write more haha I know I say that everytime ugh I suck hahah hope you guys all had a lovely day and I love you all PLEASE LOVE ME BACKKK jokes I'm such a sad person haha xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jennifer: Hello you lovely readers, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating a crap load like I said I would last time T_T just don't trust me anymore guys I tend to always break them by accident hahahah but yeah I tried to make this long, and I rushed it, and and and I haven't gone over it at all so it probably has a lot of mistakes. Thanks for everyone who has commented and favourite and reading it and ahhh you guys are awesome and beautiful hahaha anyway I don't want to bore all of you-**

**Ikuto: Too late**

**Jennifer: …**

**Ikuto: …..**

**Jennifer: …anyway….hope you guys enjoy hahaha I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters**

**To: Isabelle (Guest)**

**I'm so glad you've liked the story so far! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded much but I hope you continue to read my story c:**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"This is bloody ridiculous," Ikuto muttered to Amu as he adjusted himself so he could continue carrying her with ease. The pink head chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck slightly tighter.

"If you mean ridiculously fun then I agree 100%"

"I can't believe you dragged me into this,"

"You didn't _have _to do it," she pointed out.

"What?! You were the one who started crying into my shoulder and making a scene so I looked like the bad guy," Ikuto cried out, giving her a sceptical look. "Now I have to freakin' piggyback you to all the locations that are shown on the stupid map she gave us,"

"We had nothing better to do anyway," Amu said shrugging carelessly, placing her chin on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly. "This is nice,"

"Only 'cause you're the one who doesn't have to do anything while I have to carry you around everywhere," Ikuto retorted.

"Oh come on, admit it. You're having fun,"

"Having fun my ass. Can't we just drop out?"

"Do you or do you not want the money?"

Silence ensued for a few moments as Ikuto contemplated.

"...fine," he said heaving a dramatic sigh. "But for the sake of my comfort, can you please get your head off my should, it's really distracting,"

"Distracting how?" Amu said wiggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly. Ikuto turned his head slightly so he was kind of talking to her.

"Amu, you know what I mean,"

"Actually no I don't,"

Ikuto fidgeted and looked away slightly.

"J-just move please," he said hesitantly, the statement coming out like a question. Amu looked at him in confusion.

"Alright?" She held her head up looking around at their surroundings instead.

"Thanks," Ikuto said gratefully, his mood retuning back to normal. He was definitely not going to admit that Amu being so close to him increased his heartbeat and made it hard to concentrate.

"We're here," Amu announced pointing ahead of them. Ikuto shook his thoughts away and glanced up to see a boy around his age holding up a sign that stated the competitors had to go to him to complete the activity before proceeding to the next location.

"Hey there, hope you guys aren't too tired from walking to complete this challenge," he said cheerfully as they approached him. Ikuto grunted, not bothering to respond.

"Nope, we're as peachy as can be," Amu said smirking and patting Ikuto's back sympathetically-but-not-really. The teenage boy in front of them grinned happily.

"That's so good to hear! Anyway you're allowed to place your girlfriend on the ground for this activity,"

Ikuto let out a relieved sigh and let go of her immediately but being the gentlemen he was, he made sure she wouldn't injure herself.

"Alright, for this challenge all you have to do is follow the arrows marked on the ground. It's just a walk and when you reach the other side, another person will greet you and stamp your this location to show it's completed. You can then move on to the next location on your map," the guy explained.

Ikuto nodded. "Sounds easy enough,"

"But one more thing," the boy replied, pulling something from behind his back. "Your girlfriend must be blindfolded during the entire walk,"

**~Ikuto's POV~**

He grinned at me as I tried not to glare back.

"Any questions?" he asked as he handing me the blindfold.

I shook my head before turning to Amu and instructing her to turn around. I placed the piece of cloth over her eyes and tied it accordingly.

"Ouch, too tight Ikuto," Amu whined making me chuckle.

"Oh, my bad,"

"You don't even sound apologetic," Amu scoffed, folding her arms but by her tone I could tell she was just messing with me.

"It's because I'm not,"

"…Y-you guys sure are an adorable couple," the boy said laughing nervously. I gave him a strained smile.

"We sure are," I said forcing my tone to be cheerful.

"By the way, you may want to hurry along now because I've already seen two couples like 15 minutes ago,"

I widened my eyes. Crap. I put on a determined face and grabbed Amu's hand. I really did want to win that money.

"Woah," she yelled out as I tugged her along, following the arrows accordingly. I slowed down immediately upon hearing her voice filled slightly with a bit of anxiety. I couldn't blame her. I mean, not being able to see anything and only relying on me was big. I decided to try and make her feel more relaxed.

"Do you trust me?" I asked coming to a halt. She bumped into me and stumbled slightly but since I was holding her hand, I was able to support her.

"This sounds something like the Titanic," she said and I could already imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I said dramatically again making her chuckle.

"Why yes my love, I do," she exclaimed.

"Big mistake," I said laughing as I yanked her hand hard enough to make her crash into me. She gave a yelp of surprise before an amused smirk fell on her face. I glanced down at her, our bodies barely touching. Her breathing was heavy which made my eyes drop to her slightly parted lips.

My heartbeat quickened as did my breathing as I took in every detail of her face.

Her hair face was practically perfect, light freckles were showered on her cheeks making her look so gorgeous. I admit it, of course anyone would be blind if they thought she wasn't indeed beautiful. The only thing that I so desperately wanted to see and I don't know why, were her eyes. Some hair had fallen in front of her face and before I knew it, my hand was reaching up and tucking it behind her ear. I felt her take a sharp intake of breath as my hand made slight contact with her face which instantly snapped me out of my dazed little world to realise what I was doing. I abruptly took a step back so we were in a far but comfortable distance.

I coughed awkwardly. "We should probably get going,"

"Uh yeah," she said distractedly as if she was thinking about something else. I grabbed her hand slowly, ignoring how perfectly it fit or how spastic my heart was being and starting pulling her along again but not too fast.

"Is this a good speed?" I asked breaking the silence.

**~Amu's POV~**

What in the world just happened? One minute we wore being playful and having fun and in a matter of seconds, everything turned so serious and tense but in a good way. The moves he just pulled then were so damn charming and he isn't even aware of it. I think that's what I like about him; he isn't like all those egotistical jerks. I shook my head.

What the hell am I even talking about? It's not like I _actually _like him or something.

"Is this a good speed?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded but then realised I was walking behind him so he couldn't actually see me response. "Yeah, this is much better,"

Silence enveloped us again; the only sounds were of our feets slamming along the pavement. I don't know how he knew and I'm not even sure he knew but I'm thankful that he slowed down because quite frankly, I was kind of scared. Yeah yeah, Amu afraid of the dark? Well I am and not only that but I couldn't see _anything. _I gripped his hand a little tighter at the thought and in return he squeezed back.

"Pfft, I kind of forget, is a squeeze of the hand mean you want to make out with me or does it signal that you want to do some other dirty things instead," I said jokingly, hoping talking would take my mind off walking in complete darkness. I think he understood because he seemed to play along quite nicely.

"It's neither you jerk,"

"Oi, I don't think it's very nice to call an ordinary girl me a jerk,"

"Ha, you are so not ordinary,"

"Oh sorry, I actually meant to say _extraordinary_,"

His laughter rang throughout my ears loud and clear which somewhat comforted me. I started to feel more confidence building up as I walked faster so I was practically right beside him. I only knew that because I felt his warmth radiating off his body. And his cologne. Ugh he is so hot. We continued to talk about countless things, I don't even remember half of it but it was…nice.

"Woah, hold up there are stairs," he said grabbing me and pulling me to a graceful stop. Slowly he took a step and helped me place my footing on the stairs. It was slow but he was actually quite good at this whole guiding me thing. Even though I hopefully gave off the aura that I wasn't scared at all, he still gave me words of encouragement which I secretly enjoyed. Finally after a considerable amount of time we reached the top.

"Good job Amu," I heard him say making me inwardly smile.

"Thanks, I'm pretty skilled like that,"

"Hey, if it wasn't for my guidance you wouldn't have even reached the top," he said playfully.

"Oh sure sure, it that's what makes you feel better,"

He laughed and then proceeded to walk again with me side by side.

"Oh shit," he muttered after a small amount of time. I felt a slight bundle of nervousness unravel in me.

"What?" I managed to get out, which oddly was calm and collected.

"Um, well there's this mini tunnel which can only fit one person at a time. So um, you're probably either going to have to go in front of me or behind me. I reckon you should go behind so I can make sure there are not steps or rocks you may tumble on," Ikuto said. I felt a tug at my heart at his genuine thoughtfulness but that still didn't help the nervousness build up inside me.

"Yeah sounds good,"

"Alright, I'm going to let go of your hands but guide them up to my shoulders, okay?" he instructed. I nodded and soon felt his broad and very nice feeling shoulders.

"Ooh this is _nice_," I stated squeezing them slightly.

"Oi, stop," he half-yelled swatting my hands. I laughed but nonetheless did what he ordered. He started moving slowly but surely and in no time we were out.

"Congratulations!" I heard an unknown girly voice exclaim. My blindfold was taken off and I squinted, trying to adjust my eyes to the newfound light. There stood Ikuto to my left and the unfamiliar girl in front. She grabbed out map and stamped the first location.

"Well done once again. You have to more to go to win! But you better be quick cause the others just came out a few minutes ago," she said cheerfully. I resisted the urge to roll me eyes. Were all the people here this peppy?

"Okay, thanks," I said before grabbing Ikuto and starting to walk off to the next destination.

"Nuh uh uh," her voice rang out stopping us. We slowly swivelled our heads around to face her.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend has to piggyback you to your next site silly! I almost felt a pang of guilt as I watched Ikuto's face fall.

He crouched down and sighed."Well come on then,"

I got on quickly and secured myself as he got up. We were a fair distance away from our last location but I felt guiltier with each step he took, I don't even know why. Maybe it was because I forced him to go shopping with me, then I made him do this competition.

"Sorry, we can stop if you want," the moment these words were out of my mouth, regret instantly filled me.

What the actual fuck was wrong with me? Since when did I ever apologise for things?

"For what?" his voice was laced with confusion.

"Making you do this competition,"

He was quiet for a few moments before he shrugged. "Eh, it's fine,"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

I saw him nod his head.

"It's not that boring anyway,"

A sly smirk appeared on my face.

"Are you saying you're having fun with me?"

He twisted his head to look at me and show me a look of joking disgust. "I did no such thing,"

"Um, I think you did,"

"I never even said that,"

"But you _implied _it," I teased as I saw his ears colour into a nice tinge of pink.

"No, I stated that it wasn't boring," he said stubbornly.

"Mhmm sure Ikuto, don't worry, I know you did," I said confidently, patting his back good-naturedly.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Hello hello hello! Are you guys the couple that are doing the competition," a girl said running up to us excitedly. We nodded simultaneously, both slightly freaked out by her way-too-haopy personality. She squealed making me cringe.

**~Normal POV~**

"Absolutely fantastic, you guys have arrived at your next location, the other two couples have basically _just _left. Both couples seem pretty competitive though so you might want to be careful. Anyway your next challenge is to go on a small scavenger hunt. Here is the first thing you have to find and here's your camera," the advisor explained handing Ikuto a pink envelope and giving Amu the digital camera.

Ikuto held back the urge to roll his eyes at the pink envelope and instead took out his disgust by tearing open the envelope carelessly.

On the letter it read:

_**To find me just go to the newly opened café**_

_**Being delectably delicious is my forte**_

_**I can be rich, creamy, dark or light**_

_**There is plenty of me in sight.**_

"It's chocolate," Amu stated bluntly.

Ikuto nodded. "That makes sense,"

"Well you better get going so you can catch up to the others," the helper said giving them a slight push into the direction of the café.

It was a short walk and they arrived in no time. There was a huge sign in front of the shop saying it was newly opened so everything was 50% off. The moment they stepped in, the couple were welcomed with the strong smell of a coffee aroma.

They both inhaled deeply at the same time, enjoying the delicious scent.

"Look, there's a table with a crazy ass amount of chocolate on it," Amu said pointing towards a small round table that was filled with a considerable amount of small chocolate pieces. Amu linked her arms through Ikuto's and pulled him over to it. There was another note stuck to the table top.

_Congratulations for finding the first item on this scavenger hunt. To proceed all you have to do is feed each other a piece of chocolate simultaneously and take a picture of it. Once you've done that just show the picture to one of the cashiers and they will give you the next envelope._

"So we just have to feed each other chocolate?" Ikuto asked turning to Amu.

"And take a picture of it," the pink hair added, her eyes gleaming. "I love chocolate,"

She surveyed the table looking for a scrumptious looking piece of yummy goodness.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked peering over her shoulder.

She shrugged, not really listening to him as she was too focused on the task at hand. "Well I'm looking for a piece of chocolate for you,"

Ikuto frowned. "Can't I choose my own?"

"Well where's the fun in that?" Amu said shooing him off with her hand. "Go and look for some chocolate to feed me,"

Ikuto sighed before slowly looking around the table. There were so many that Ikuto had no idea where to start. Fortunately the chocolate pieces were organised so that the name was underneath each chocolate. After a moment's thought, he chose the strawberry flavoured chocolate.

"Alright I got one, do you have one Amu?"

"Yeah,"

"What flavour did you get me?"

Amu winked. "It's a surprise,"

Ikuto chuckled and shook his head. Together they placed each other's chocolate in the designated mouth whilst Ikuto used his other hand to snap the picture. It was so cheesy that they both couldn't help but smile like crazy just as the camera clicked. They both savoured the delicious gooeyness in their mouth.

Ikuto crinkled his nose in thought. "Did you get me blueberry flavoured chocolate?"

Amu nodded. "Correct! Because a blueberry reminds me of you,"

"I got you strawberry because it reminded me of you as well," Ikuto said making them both chuckle. Amu grabbed the camera off him, clicking a few buttons until the picture they had just taken popped up. It showed them both grinning like crazy looking into each other's eyes with their hands outstretched ready to put the chocolate in.

"That looks like it came from a corny movie," Ikuto noted but still had a small grin on his face.

"I like it; it makes us look like a couple, _hint hint._" Amu said nudging him with a smirk. Ikuto rolled his eyes playfully before going up to the cashier to get the next clue.

"_**Congratulations on passing the first clue**_

_**This next place is mostly blue.**_

_**You cannot walk on it as you will sink**_

_**This doesn't take much thought**_

_**You don't really have to think," **_Ikuto said walking back to her. "It's that lake place right?"

Amu nodded. "Probably,"

"Well let's go then," Ikuto said turning towards to door.

They arrived at the park in ten minutes. The lake was place in the middle of it and was quite wide. The whole scenery was quite breathtaking and everything seemed to peaceful. That was until one of those volunteers bounded over to them squealing like there was no tomorrow.

"You guys made it! The others have just left as you can see," she said pointing to two heart-shaped pedal boats slowly moving across the water.

"We finally caught up," Amu said happily.

"Yep! All you have to do is get in one of those pedal boats and pedal to the other side. At one stage in the boat you guys have to take a selfie together and when you reach the other side, someone will come up to make sure you took the picture before you go to your next and final destination," the lady explained.

"A selfie? Seriously?" Ikuto muttered under his breath stalking over to the boats.

There before them was a lovely dovey pink and red heart shaped pedal boat.

"You've got to be joking," was all Ikuto could get out.

Amu chuckled. "Come on lover boy, we better get going if we want to catch up to the others,"

Ikuto sighed before stepping into the boat, steadying himself and holding out his hand.

Amu raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"Wouldn't want you to fall into the water,"

"Awwwwww," Amu cooed.

"Only cause then I'd have to jump in after you and I don't want to get wet," Ikuto said laughing as Amu glared at him good-humouredly.

Amu placed her hand delicately in his rough ones and took a timid step onto the boat. Since it was small, their bodies were close together, their knees bumping together as they sat down.

"Well this is nice," Amu said for the second time that day.

"I guess it's better than shopping,"

Amu smiled inwardly at his subtle way of agreeing with her. They pedalled in a comfortable silence, their competitors not much further away from them.

"Shall we take that selfie now?" Amu asked after a few minutes of quietness.

Ikuto shrugged. "Sure,"

"What kind of pose should we do?"

"Funny face," Ikuto said pulling out the camera in front of them and making a face. "3, 2, 1 go,"

Amu barely made a face just as the camera flashed. Ikuto glanced at the photo and chuckled before showing it to Amu. Amu barely held in a giggle as she stared at Ikuto's face. He had puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes whilst Amu had scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. The picture was very childish but also quite cute.

"I like it just as much as I liked the other one," Amu commented.

"I like this one better," Ikuto said, the smallest blush forming on his attractive face.

"Naww, thanks honey," Amu chirped making Ikuto roll his eyes and nudge her playfully.

"HURRY UP YOU BUTT, THAT OTHER TEAM IS CATCHING UP TO US!" a girl in another boat that was next to them exclaimed, slapping her boyfriend silly in frustration.

"OI, I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN. IT WOULD HELP IF YOU WOULF ACTUALLY _PEDAL _WITH ME INSTEAD OF HAVING TO DO ALL THE WORK MYSELF," a manly voice yelled back. Ikuto and Amu heard the girl grasp before some more sounds of slapping ensued. Ikuto gave Amu a mischievous look which made her chuckle as she nodded her head.

They pedalled their boat quickly so they were right beside the other one.

Amu looped her arm through Ikuto and lay her head on his chest. "Hey look pumpkin, another couple! Are you guys in the competition?"

"Y-yeah," the girl said, forcing a friendly smile, looking at them in jealously.

"Oh that's so exciting, right sugar?" Amu said over excitedly patting Ikuto on the arm.

"Yeah babe it really is, we wish you guys luck," Ikuto said wrapping an arm around Amu and pulling her close before pedalling speedily away.

"DID YOU SEE THAT YOU PIECE OF POO?! WHY CAN'T YOU ACT LIKE HIM HUH?" they heard the girl scream abuse at her lover.

"WOAH YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT," the other teenager yelled back. As soon as Amu and Ikuto were out of earshot, they burst out laughing leaning on each other as they chuckled like there was no tomorrow.

"If those are what couples are like then I never want to be a part of it," Amu said still giggling to herself.

Ikuto hummed in agreement. They paddled in a comfortable silence, still leaning on each other from before. Amu didn't want to say anything about it in case Ikuto would move because of it. Ikuto on the other hand, hoped she didn't say anything about how their bodies were situated because then he would 'have' to move away and frankly, he just didn't want to.

They arrived at their destination, much too quickly for Amu's liking as Ikuto hopped out and again held out his hand for her. Amu grabbed his hand but lost her footing on the boat causing her to stumble into him. His masculine form caught her and stabled them both, their bodies crushed closely together as she gripped him for support.

Amu slowly tilted her head up to see Ikuto's bright blue eyes as he stared at her intensely.

"You alright?" he whispered, his voice full of concern. Amu could only nod, her breath taken away not from the trip but because of how close they were. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a voice that was scolding her for reacting this way but she couldn't really focus on it as she continued to look at him.

"Naw you cuties!" someone screamed ruining the small moment between the two. Amu could not help but feel a sense of irritation towards whoever interrupted them as Ikuto abruptly pulled away. Another helper for the competition bounded over, her hair in pig tails as she grinned at them excitedly.

"Yay you made it! Seems like you beat one of the teams as well. The other couple has just left but before you can continue, I have to see the picture you guys took while on the boat!" she said happily putting her hand out for their camera. Ikuto handed it to her and watched as her face lit up as she looked at them with wide eyes.

"That is legit the cutest picture I have seen today!" she screamed jumping up and down as if she could not contain her excitement for them. Out of the corner of Ikuto's eye he could see Amu cringe slightly at her loud voice.

"Here is your next location and sadly the last, have fun," she said pulling out a pen and marking a spot on their map before walking away.

"Last location, come on, we gotta win," Ikuto said grabbing her hand and starting to run, not letting Amu respond.

"Woahh," she yelped but laughed a little as she looked at how excited Ikuto seemed to be. They had only run for a minute and had already caught up to the other team.

"Hey there," Ikuto said coolly running past their rivals and cherishing the utter look of surprise on their faces. Not much later they arrived at their last destination, barely out of breath. There wasn't much too see, it was basically a park with a big stage smack bang in the middle.

A lady came up to them, a sparkle to her eye as she wordlessly handed them a piece of paper and a small package.

_**This is the final destination place**_

_**Now go on that stage at look at your lovers face**_

_**Then the male will kneel down on one knee**_

_**Say a few lines**_

_**Then the words, "Will you marry me?"**_

"What the fuck, no," Ikuto said the moment he had read the last line and looked in the package to find a simple ring with a heart shaped crystal on it. Amu laughed.

"Dude, it's fine, it's just a silly competition, it's not like I'm going to take you seriously," she said laughing at his pale stricken face. "We don't even know anyone here so it won't be _that _embarrassing,"

"That's because you're not the one that has to propose," Ikuto muttered under his breath as he slowly trudged his way up the stairs to the stage, Amu following him happily.

They reached the middle and Ikuto sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Now say a few lines," Amu prompted a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She was enjoying every minute of this. Ikuto rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

He coughed awkwardly, thinking of some words to say.

"Amu, I've know you for a few weeks now and I still think you're utterly annoying. Done,"

Amu frowned. "You have to say at least a little compliment,"

Ikuto chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, fine. Even though you're still utterly annoying, I like that you're only annoying to me,"

A small blush had formed on his cheeks as Amu stared at him. He saw a flicker of something he didn't know in her eyes but it was gone as quick as it had come.

"Sorry about the cheesiness," Ikuto said trying to laugh it off. Amu still hadn't said anything so he decided to get on with the rest of the challenge. He knelt down on one knee and produced the ring, his cheeks reddening with each second.

"W-will you marry me?"

Amu had no returned to her normal self and laughed before nodding and letting Ikuto slip the ring on her hand. He had of course, put it on the right hand so people didn't actually think she was married. Before Amu could say anything, party poppers popped out of no where and confetti was sprayed everywhere, stunning the two.

"Congratulations! You guys have successfully won the competition. As a reward here is your $1000, plus you get to keep that ring you love birds. _And _a double plus is that you guys also get to keep the pictures you took and an extra that one of us took," a guy said, giving out the things he had just explained. Amu flicked through the pictures, coming to the third one with a look of surprise before showing Ikuto. It was him on one knee proposing to Amu.

"Oh my fuck," Ikuto said burying his head in his hands with a tone of mortification. Amu laughed leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"I definitely like this one the best,"

* * *

**Jennifer: Sorry if it wasn't long enough and I know that my words don't flow as well as I'd like but I didn't really have time to edit cause I wanted to upload it as soon as possible so yeah hahahhaha SORRY ABOUT THOSE LITTLE RHYMING KIND OF THINGS I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO COME UP WITH THEM SO THEY SOUND REALLY WEIRD ahahah anyway um hope you liked it and review or comment or whatever floats your boat. You can even write negatively if you really really want to hahah If you have suggestions you'd like me to do, I'd really like it if you told me so I can write it up for you hope you guys have a lovely day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jennifer: HI GUYS ASLDKFJALSKDFJASDF WHOSE PROUD OF ME FOR KIND OF UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER KIND OF EARLY BUT NOT REALLY. HAAHAH ITS BETTER THAN WHEN I USUALLY UPDATE 3 MONTHS LATER, THIS TIME ITS 22 DAYS WHOOOOOOOOOOOOP I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF... even though people usually update every week haahahha sorry my updates are still slow. So this one's also rushed but I just wanted to get it up because I get too excited and stuff hahaha but yeah hope you guys enjoy it and if you want to let me know on any mistakes and stuff, feel free :). OH AND ALSO EXCITING NEW, WELL NOT REALLY BUT I'VE BECOME A BETA READER SO IF YOU WANT ME TO LOOK THROUGH YOUR WORK AND STUFF JUST MESSAGE ME OR IF YOU'D JUST LIKE TO CHAT AND BECOME FRIENDS THATS AWESOME AS WELL CONSIDERING I REALY NEED FRIENDS hahhaha...my life is so sad haha anyway I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of it's characters**

**To: Isabelle (Guest)**

**Heeeey, hopefully you're the same person who commented on my last chapter hahahha thanks again for the review and sadly I don't think this is going to end any time soon because I keep dragging it on instead of developing the characters and stuff but yeah haahhahahhaha hope you've enjoyed it**

* * *

"I still don't get why we're going on this stupid excursion," Amu grumbled, shoving her swimsuit into her suitcase.

Utau rolled her eyes, a grin a small grin forming on her face. "Because it's for us to take a break since we've all been studying so hard,"

"But I don't get why we have to go to a beach, can't we go to like an amusement park or something?"

"First of all, you just don't like going in the water so that's why you don't want to go to the beach. Second of all, you don't even have to go into the water, you can just sun bathe. Third or all, we do get to go to an amusement park on the second day or something like that," Utau said.

"Yeah but on the first day, I'm pretty sure we have to go camping somewhere in the woods. Then we have to stay there for two days before we actually get to go to somewhere fun,"

Utau raised an eyebrow. "A second ago you just claimed that the beach was stupid, now you're saying it's fun?"

"I forgot that I could sunbathe," Amu said somewhat sheepishly.

"Don't worry its only a few days camping, you'll be fine," Rima spoke up; joining their conversation as she walked into the room with her toiletries all packed in a bag.

"What was our schedule for the excursion again, Yaya? I keep getting it muddled up," Utau asked, glancing over her shoulder to the said girl who was sitting on a chair with a book propped up in one hand, her suitcase already filled neatly.

Yaya sighed, pushing her glasses up as she didn't bother to glance at Utau."The itinerary is that on the first two days we experience camping. The next three days we get situated in a hotel which is near a beach and amusement park and other things. There we can basically do anything we'd like,"

"Oh, thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Everyone's head snapped towards Yaya's voice, as she remained oblivious to their gazing eyes.

"D-did she just say you're welcome?" Rima asked, a bewildered expression on her face.

Utau nodded, a mixture of surprise and awe plastered on her face. "Yeah, I think she did,"

"And why is that so unexpected?" Yaya said, some irritation slipping in her tone.

"You've just never really said it before," Amu spoke up, shrugging her shoulders carelessly as if she was the only person who wasn't surprised by Yaya's action.

"Are you implying that I don't have manners?" Yaya asked raising an eyebrow.

"No no no," Utau assured quickly. "It's just that you're so absorbed in reading that you just forget to reply,"

"Did someone teach you that?" Rima piped up, her eyes lighting up with mischief. "Like I dunno, that _someone _being a boy named Kairi?"

Yaya just stared at her but everyone heard the small gulp she did. "No, I just seem to remember nowadays,"

"You hesitated," Utau said triumphantly.

"That's absurd,"

"So absurd it's true,"

"Why are you proceeding to be so childish about this?" Yaya asked, now placing the book on the small table beside her as she looked at Utau with a sense of irritation on her face.

Rima and Utau gasped, half serious and half playful.

"What now?" Yaya said groaning.

"You just put down your book; you _never _put down your book. Man, Kairi so has you hooked. Not to mention that your words are much more simpler," Utau replied.

"Don't be ridiculous,"

"No I think _you're_ being ridiculous,"

"I don't think that even makes sense," Yaya said rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"_You _don't make sense," Utau said somewhat smugly. Rima rolled her eyes at their behaviour, a smile playing on her face.

"Guys, please if I wanted to hang out with a bunch of 5 year olds, I would've gone to day care or something," Rima pipped up making the two arguers shut up.

"Sorry," Utau mumbled. Rima turned to stare at Yaya, waiting for her apology. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"I apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused," she huffed out, after a small moment of hesitation.

Rima grinned. "That's okay guys, now come on we gotta pack since we're leaving in two hours,"

**~Yaya's POV~**

As the others continued to pack, I sat in silence and started thinking about yesterday's events.

_~Flashback~_

_I sighed as I started to line up in the cafeteria to get some food. The line was long and I estimated that it'd take a while before I was able to get my food.I flipped open the book I was holding and started to read._

"_Hey Yaya!" a voice that was all too familiar said as they ran up beside me. _

_My heart started beating faster- and it wasn't because I was surprised._

"_Good afternoon Kairi," I acknowledged._

"_Kairi is really hungry,"_

"_I am quite famished as well,"_

"_You should really try to simple down your language," _

_I raised an eyebrow, my eyes still focused on the book. "Where did that come from?"_

"_Well, Kairi always has to take a moment to figure out what you mean when you talk because your words are so complex," he said a thoughtful look forming on his face."It gets quite tiring after a while,"_

"_It's not that difficult," _

_He gave me a look. "Not everyone is as smart as you,"_

_I smiled at the underlying compliment._

"_And you're always reading a book and never really pay attention so people kind of think you're rude and have no manners," he continued. His eyes widened as if realising something and shook his head furiously. "But Kairi doesn't think you're like that,"_

_It wasn't because I was insulted or angry at Kairi but I still frowned slightly. "I don't forget my manners,"_

"_Sure sure," he sang back. _

"_Well it's not like your perfect either," I said laughing slightly and snapping my book shut so I could focus more intently on the conversation at hand._

"_What? Kairi is absolutely stunning and perfect in every single way," Kairi said dramatically making me laugh._

"_You always talk in third person, it's hard for other people to adjust to your way of speech. Sometimes people even think it's a little weird," I pointed out._

"_Kairi doesn't always speak in third person…,"he trailed off._

"_Mhmm, how about if I speak more simpler, then you have to try speaking in first person," I suggested. _

_He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Okay!"_

"_What would you like," the lady in the hairnet snapped grumpily staring at me. I jumped and looked at my surroundings, only realising that I had come to the front of the line._

"_Can I please have some fish and chips," I asked. She nodded before grabbing the said dish and handing it over to me. I started to walk away but Kairi managed to grab my arm and pull me back. I tried to ignore the electric shock that went through me at the contact._

"_Yeah?" I asked turning to look back at the boy._

"_Manners, remember?" _

_I sighed before turning back to the lady who had served me. "Thank you,"_

_Her face softened as she nodded at me, before turning to Kairi._

"_And what do you want?"_

"_Can Kairi-"_

_I nudged him and gave him a look. He sighed._

"_Can I please have the cheese hamburger and chips?"_

_I smiled in approval making him roll his eyes._

"_See it's not that hard, is it?" I said to him as we walked to sit with the rest of the group._

"_I could say the same for you," he said somewhat cheekily._

"Yaya!" Utau shouted, making me jump back into reality.

"Yes?"

"I've called your name three times," she said in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry,"

"That's okay, what were you thinking about anyway?" she replied, a twinkle in her eyes as she said the next few words. "Maybe a special someone?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to form since she was indeed correct. "No,"

"It's not good to lie you know,"

"Utau I swear to-"

"Guys," Rima said in a stern tone.

"Sorry," Utau and I said, not sounding apologetic at all.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"How much time before we get on the bus?" I asked, shoving some clothes into my luggage.

"One hour, you do realise that if you don't fold your clothes neatly your clothes will get crinkled and stuff. You probably won't even get everything you want in there," Nagihiko answered rolling his eyes at the mess that was my suitcase.

I shrugged. "I'll make it fit,"

"Uh huh, sure you will,"

"Oi Ikuto, I have your towel for you. Catch," Kukai said walking out from the bathroom and chucking a towel at me.

"Thanks man,"

"All good, you guys nearly done packing?"

I picked up a random shirt on my bed and sniffed it. I shrugged, it seemed clean enough. I chucked it in the bag before remembering that Kukai asked a question. "Uh, nearly,"

"Dude that was gross," Kukai said crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Sorry didn't know you were such a sissy about things like this," I said laughing.

"It's unhygienic,"

"It doesn't smell unhygienic,"

Kukai threw his hands in the air as if giving up as he shook his head and muttered incoherent things.

"I'm nearly done!" Kairi piped up enthusiastically. My eyes widened as I turned my head as fast as possible to him. I winced, my hand coming up to rub my neck as I had spun too fast.

"What did you just say Kairi?" Kukai asked slowly. Even Nagihiko had stopped what he was doing and was listening to the conversation.

"Um..that I'm done?" Kairi said, a look of confusion on his face.

"D-did you guys hear that or is it just me going crazy?" Kukai said quickly his eyes flickering between me and Nagihiko.

I nodded, too stunned to speak.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kairi said oblivious to the atmosphere in the room.

"Err, well you just referred to yourself in first person instead of third," Kukai said slowly, eyeing Kairi's face for a reaction.

"Yeah I know, what's so weird about that?"

"….you've never really done that before,"

Kairi shrugged. "There's a first time for everything,"

"Nah that can't be it, what made you decide to change your way of speech?" Nagi said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Uh, no reason,"

Kukai's ears must have picked up of his nervous tone as a sly grin formed its way to his face. "Maybe, _someone _who persuaded you to do it?"

"Yaya didn't make me do anything!" Kairi yelled. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"I never said it was Yaya,"

Kairi widened his eyes, a small blush forming on his face making Kukai snicker.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright Kukai, stop being a dick and leave him alone,"

"But I was having fun,"

"Just pack or I'll throw one of my socks at you. One of my dirty socks," I threatened, chuckling when I saw his face go pale.

"Alright man, no need to get so serious," he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"You should throw it at him anyway," Nagihiko suggested a small smirk on his face.

"Oi!"

I rolled my eyes at their antics as I continued to stuff things in my bag. My thoughts started to wander… to a certain person.

That being a pink-haired person.

After the whole competition thing we hadn't really hung out that much. It wasn't because we were avoiding each other but it was due to all the class work crap we had to do. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the peace and quiet but there were times where I would wonder about what she was doing. Like right now for instance.

"Hey you guys! We're heading to the bus now," someone from outside said, a sharp knock coming from the door.

"You guys ready?" Kukai said, zipping his suitcase closed. I nodded, Nagi was already walking towards the door and Kairi gave a loud scream of excitement before jumping on Nagihiko's back.

"I will flush all your lollies down the toilet if you don't get off me right now," Nagihiko said immediately, his eye twitching constantly.

"Why wouldn't you just throw them in the bin?" Kukai questioned.

"Let's face it. Kairi being the disgusting kid he is would probably just fish them out of the bin and still eat them," Nagihiko said drily.

"What? Pfft….no I wouldn't,"Kairi said fiddling with Nagihiko's hair.

"Seriously, I will freaking get you if you don't get off right now. Stop touching my hair!" Nagihiko yelled whilst opening the door only to come face to face with Rima and the rest of the girls behind her. Her hand was raised as if she was about to knock, a surprised look upon her face.

" Um, hi Nagi and Kairi," she acknowledged slowly lowering her hand and tilting her head to the side. "Why are you giving Kairi a piggyback ride?"

"I'm not," Nagihiko said through gritted teeth.

"My visual of you begs to differ,"

"He kind of just jumped on my back. I'm not even supporting him, he has the grip of a koala," Nagihiko said holding his hands up to show that Kairi was still latching on. Kairi popped his head on Nagihiko's shoulder, grinning wildly.

"Hey girls! What's up?"

"Seriously I'm going to freaking get you the moment you get down," Nagihiko muttered under his breath.

"Hey Yaya!" Kairi said, ignoring his comment.

"Hey Kairi," Yaya said, paying no attention to the looks she got from everyone.

"D-did she just say that?" Kukai said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, we were shocked as well. Apparently she's trying to speak more casually," Utau responded, slinging her arm around the said girl. Kukai's eyes widened before he grinned and patted Kairi's back.

"What a coincidence. Recently Kairi's started talking in first person. Don't you think it's weird that they both started changing their habits around the same time?"

"Totally bizarre," Utau said catching on immediately.

They chuckled and high-fived each other as they saw Kairi and Yaya's faces flush red. Kairi hopped off Nagihiko's back and went to stand by Yaya.

"Fucking finally," Nagihiko grumbled, rubbing his shoulders and stretching. Rima rolled her eyes flicking him on the forehead.

"Come on Yaya, I'll go help you put your stuff on the bus," Kairi said happily, grabbing her hand and running off.

"….I thought we were all walking to the bus together," Utau muttered as Ikuto turned to lock the door behind them. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, did you want to walk with a hyperactive kid?"

"No but they didn't even ask or tell us that they were leaving,"

"….seriously?"

"What?" Utau asked, somewhat offended.

Ikuto chuckled. "Nothing,"

"Rima, I swear you better get off me right now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" she cut off. Ikuto turned around to look at them and saw that Rima had taken Kairi's previous position on Nagihiko.

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked, his forehead creasing in confusion.

"What will you do if I don't get off? You obviously can't hit me since I know you have that policy of not hitting girls," Rima answered.

"J-just get off,"

"No thanks," Rima said wrapping her arms around his neck. She snapped her fingers. "Also, grab my bag while you're at it,"

Nagihiko grumbled incoherent things whist bending down to grab her luggage. The remaining members of the group stared at him in amazement, making Rima giggle slightly. Nagihiko snapped his head up at the sound and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the stunned group.

"What?"

"U-uh it's just you've never really let someone boss you around, no offence or anything," Utau said laughing nervously. Rima laughed, hopping off Nagihiko's back and taking her bag back from him.

"To be honest, I didn't really think he would carry my bag," Rima said. She turned around and grinned at him. "But thanks for the sweet gesture,"

The group proceeded to start walking, leaving Nagihiko trailing behind the rest. Unknown to everyone, the purple-haired teenager's cheeks had turned the slightest shade of pink from humiliation but also from hearing Rima laugh so freely because of him. And not to forget that smile she sent at him. It would forever be ingrained in his brain.

"Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?" Nagihiko muttered to himself before recollecting his thoughts and walking a little faster to catch up with the group.

By the time they had managed to get to the bus and place their luggage at where they were supposed to be, they had managed to meet back up with Kairi and Yaya. Now they stood in a group as they waited for to get on the vehicle.

"Amu, do you have a bus partner?" Utau asked, linking her arms through hers.

Amu's eyes flickered to Ikuto's making him frown immediately.

"No," was all Ikuto said making Amu copy his facial reaction he had just made.

"Why not?" she whined stamping her foot childishly.

"Because I don't want to,"

"That's not even a valid point,"

"It is to me,"

As they continued to bicker, Kairi went up to Yaya timidly, which was quite unlike his usual self.

"Yaya can I sit with you?" he asked rather shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Um, sure but I thought you'd have wanted to sit with one of the guys?"

"Well Nagi is super mean and grumpy all the time and I'm pretty sure Ikuto and Kukai will sit together,"

"Oh okay, sure let me just tell the group just in case Nagihiko thought he was sitting with you,"

"Tell us what?" Utau piped up.

"Kairi is my bus partner-"

"I thought I was your bus partner?" Rima interfered. She didn't sound offended, more like a curious sort of tone.

Yaya blinked. "Oh, I forgot about that,"

"Yeah, and I thought _I _was _your _bus partner Kairi," Nagihiko said somewhat menacingly, taking a step towards Kairi.

The green-haired boy gulped audibly and took a nervous step back.

"What huh you little prick, think I'm not worthy enough to sit with you?" Nagihiko continued when the said boy didn't respond.

"No I'd love to sit with you," Kairi said quickly. Unfortunately he had hesitated slightly at the beginning.

"You hesitated," Nagihiko said bluntly.

"Pfft no I didn't. Nagi we're totally best mates, why wouldn't I want to sit with you?"

"Don't call me Nagi,"

"Nagihiko," Kairi corrected, his forehead noticeably starting to sweat. "Listen buddy, if you want I can sit with you,"

"Never said I wanted to sit with you,"

"Alright um so I'm pretty sure Nagi is just teasing you so I'm going to interfere and say that he is my bus partner," Rima announced, gabbing the purple-haired teenager by the shoulders and pulling him back to give Kairi space. Kairi sighed in relief from the distance between him and Nagihiko.

"I wasn't messing with him," Nagihiko said in almost a whiny voice as he was dragged away from the traumatised boy.

"Well did you want to sit with him?"

"…not really,"

"Then it's settled, you get to sit with me. Then it'll work out for Yaya and Kairi and then everyone is happy," Rima said cheerfully, looping her arms through his.

"But I'm not happy,"

'I'm happy enough for the both of us so it's all good,"

"Hey so are you guys sitting together?" Utau asked, pushing in between the two. Nagihiko frowned, secretly annoyed with the loss of contact from the short blondie. Rima nodded.

"Guess I'll sit with Amu then since Ikuto probably turned her down," Utau stated running off to find where that pink haired girl was.

"Amu Amu Amu! I am proud to say that we are bus partners!" Utau cheered, hopping on Amu's back making her cry out in surprise as she tried to stabilise herself.

"Dammit Utau, even though you're a light motherfucker it doesn't mean you can always jump on me all the time," Amu said rolling her eyes, the tiniest smile playing on her face. "And besides, we were always bus partner's doofus,"

"Oh, I thought I'd just remind you in case you forgot," Utau said winking before pointing in the direction of where Ikuto and Kukai were. "Go over there,"

Amu sighed but nonetheless agreed.

"Hiiiiii guuuuys," Utau all but screamed as they approached the two boys.

"Did you hear something Ikuto?"

"Nope, I think it was just an annoying fly,"

"Hey!" Utau said pouting as the boys continued to ignore her.

She jumped off Amu's back and jumped on Kukai's instead.

"Oi! Dude, a little warning would've been nice," Kukai grumbled.

Utau gave a triumphant punch in the air. "You were ignoring me so this was the best way to get you to notice me,"

"Yo Ikuto," Amu said going to stand by his side. Ikuto didn't know why but a grinned had already formed on his face.

"Hey Amu,"

Their relationship had improved a great deal from when they first met. Ikuto could tolerate her a little easier now and Amu had started, unknown to herself, had started developing quite affectionate feelings for the handsome boy that had recently entered her life.

"So who are you sitting with? Kukai, I'm guessing?"

Ikuto nodded. "Are you sitting with Utau?"

"Yep,"

"Cool,"

"Uh huh,"

Silence engulfed the two. Their minds drifted to the last time they had seen each other. Unfortunately for Ikuto but fortunate for Amu, the last time they had seen each other was the whole competition which they had won.

"I can see that you're still wearing that ring," Ikuto said, coughing uncomfortably and then instantly inwardly smacking himself on the forehead.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Why Ikuto?

Just why?"

Why the hell would you bring that up?

Sudden realisation dawned on me and I quickly placed my hands behind my back.

… I hadn't taken the ring off either but no way was I letting Amu know that or she'd probably tease me endlessly.

"Yep, it looks pretty snazzy huh?" she said, oblivious to my mental freak out.

"Uh sure I guess?"

Amu laughed. "What did you do with yours?"

Crap.

Shit.

Fuck.

I thought I had heard some nervousness in her voice but that was probably just my imagination.

"Oh you know, just placed it in my room somewhere," I muttered, trying to keep my voice from going an octave higher; a habit I had when I tended to lie. I tried to twist the ring off to place it in my pocket but the damn thing decided to stay on. I pulled harder which made me wince at the pain.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Where in your room?"

"Just in a drawer,"

"You're lying. Geez, your face just gives it away all the time. You are probably one of the worst liars I have ever met," Amu stated rolling her eyes.

Just as I was about to retort and defend myself, someone surprised me by tapping my shoulder.

I turned around to come face to face with a familiar blue headed cousin.

"Oh hey, Yoru, what's up?

"I'm coming with you guys," he stated bluntly. He had his signature black hat on, along with his drawing book and a pencil which was tugged away on his ear.

"B-but I thought it was just my grade?"

"Nah, the art students are coming as well because apparently we need 'inspiration' for our school project,"

"Oh, um okay, do you know anyone else in your class to sit with?"

He looked down at the ground, his hair falling in front of his eyes. My forehead creased in worry.

"I don't really like talking to people cause it distracts me from my art so no I don't really have anyone to sit with," he said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Nah, that's alright man, I can sit with you," I said immediately, making his head snap back up.

"Really? You sure?"

I nodded and he gave me a small grin. That was big for me since he never really showed much emotion.

Oh shit, I forgot about Kukai.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I assured Yoru before walking up to Kukai who was still arguing with Utau.

"Sorry Kukai but apparently my cousins coming along so I'm sitting with him because he doesn't really know anyone,"

"Oh, that's alright. I'm sure I can find someone else," Kukai said shrugging as if it was no big deal. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Hey Utau, sorry but I can't sit with you cause my cousins coming along the trip," Amu said suddenly appearing beside me with an apologetic look on her face.

"No big deal," Utau said shrugging, she turned to face Kukai.

"I'm your bus partner now,"

"What no," he said widening his eyes.

"Oh you big baby, its fine. We can have competitions and stuff while we're on the bus. Unless you're too wuss to do it then sure you don't have to be my partner,"

Kukai narrowed his eyes before sighing in defeat. "Fine,"

I turned to face Amu. "I didn't know you had a cousin who came here,"

She nodded. "Yeah, she's in the art class that's coming. Apparently she only did it because she thought it'd be a subject that she could sleep in,"

I chuckled before an idea popped in my head. "Maybe you could introduce her to my cousin?"

"Uh why?"

"My cousins doesn't really know anyone in his class, so yeah,"

Amu nodded, realisation dawning on her. "Alright sure, Miki doesn't have many friends either, she's too lazy,"

"Hey cuz, what's up?"

I looked at the source of the unfamiliar voice to find a girl standing next to Amu. She was a head shorter than Amu, with blue short hair that matched with her eyes. Seriously, does everyone in her family have unusual coloured hair?

….well I can't really talk considering I have blue hair and my cousin has blue hair.

"Yo squirt," Amu said back, her hand ruffling the girl's hair. Amu turned and glanced my way. "Miki, this is my lover Ikuto. Ikuto, this is my cousin Miki,"

"Pfft, lover, yeah right," I retorted. I looked at Miki and grinned. "Nice to meet you Miki,"

"Same. Did anyone every tell you that your smoking hot?"

"All the time, mostly from me," Amu said.

I laughed, I could see how they were cousins.

"But sorry my dearest cousin," Amu said sighing dramatically as she put her arm around Miki. "This boy won't go for you,"

"Cause he's gay?"

"W-what?" I spluttered, choking on my own spit.

Way to look cool, Ikuto.

"Uh no. But that would explain a lot of things," Amu said, her head tilted as she pondered in her own thoughts.

My eyes narrowed. "What king of _things_,"

"The fact that you aren't attracted to me and how you always wear those tight little jeans that show off your amazing butt,"

"…why the fuck are you staring at my butt? I don't stare at your butt,"

"Oh sure you don't, everyone stares at my butt,"

"Guys, seriously, stop saying the word butt," Miki said interrupting us.

"Sorry lil cousin, forgot you were here," Amu said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Alright I'll stop but just to clarify, I am by no means attracted to boys. Is that clear?" I said.

He girls nodded simultaneously.

Which was kind of creepy.

"So, Miki, do you know anyone in your art class?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Not really,"

I frowned. "But it's been a few weeks now,"

"Yeah but I mainly sleep or eat my way through it, and I don't like to be disturbed when I sleep or eat,"

"….Um, I see,"

"Hey Ikuto, where did you go?" Yoru said popping up beside me.

"Hey Yoru, I was just meeting Amu's cousin. Her name is-"

"Oh I know what her name is," Yoru said bitterly.

"Hey Yoru," Miki said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Miki," he sneered back.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you still mad? I said I was sorry,"

"Wait, so how exactly do you know Miki? I thought you said you didn't have any friends?" I asked Yoru.

He kept his angry eyes on the said girl. "She isn't my friend,"

"Oh come on man. It's not that big of a deal,"

"What isn't that big of a deal?" Amu said piping up.

"That she ruined my artwork," Yoru grumbled.

My eyebrows shot up. "On purpose?"

"Yeah," he said, just at the same time as Miki said no.

"Uh, I'm confused," I said.

"Well I was drinking some juice and I was walking around looking at what everyone else was doing. I kind of saw Yoru's and wanted to have a closer look so I peered over his shoulder. He didn't notice till I was legit breathing down his neck. He screamed, I screamed, then I stumbled and spilt my juice on his work," Miki explained, glancing at Yoru from the corner of her eye. "Your drawing was amazing by the way,"

A faint blush blossomed on my cousin's cheeks. "….Thanks,"

"Aw see? Everybody's all good now," Amu cooed. Her face suddenly lit up. "Oh I know, since you guys are all okay now, you can both sit together and become good friends,"

"Sure," Miki said shrugging her shoulders.

"And then I'll sit with Ikuto instead. Yay, this is so much fun," Amu said clapping her hands and smirking at me.

My eyes widened before I gave a pleading look to Yoru.

He apparently didn't seem to catch my drift.

"Oh okay, yeah, sorry Ikuto, it'd probably be better if you didn't look like a loser who sat with his cousin on the bus so I'll go sit with Miki,"

"No, it's fine man. You can sit with me, we're practically brothers," I said desperately digging my hands into his shoulders. He winced before pulling away from my death-like grip and going to stand by Miki.

"Seriously it's okay, I probably won't be talking that much anyway so you can go and have fun with your friends,"

And with that, he walked off with Miki.

Leaving me to die.

That bastard.

My heart was pounding, I'm not really sure what from though. I tried to think of a way out of this situation. Too bad my brain decided to leave my body and take a vacation, leaving me with no ideas to get out of it.

…Maybe it won't be too bad.

I mean I could tolerate her with the whole competition thing.

I'll survive.

"So you ready for the 6 hour trip? With me? Sitting next to you? For the _whole _time? Did I mention it was 6 hours? That's like 360 minutes of pure fun or if you want, its 21600 seconds you get to spend with me," Amu said looping her arms through mine, her voice smug.

Kill me now.

* * *

**Jennifer: asalskjdf so yeah, I re-introduced Miki and Yoru into this story because people were asking about them and I may or may not have forgotten that I did add them in this story… hahahhha but yeah sorry there wasn't much Ikuto and Amu. If you guys want me to focus more on them instead of the other couples, I will but if you guys like seeing how the other couples progress then I'll continue doing it how I normally do it hahahah also do you guys like it better that Yaya and Kairi now talk the way they do or do you prefer them to speak like they usually did? anyway review if you'd like, you can even give me negative stuff, or if you have any questions or suggestions I'd love to hear them whatever floats your boat haha hope you guys have a lovely day xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jennifer: hello hello hello! Hahaha what's up you guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there was these tests and stuff but I am glad to say that THIS IS THE FIRST DAY OF MY HOLIDAYS… even though it's only for two weeks but still. And you know what sucks? I still have freaking homework hahahahha I'll manage. So hopefully since I have no life, I'll be at home a lot so I may or may not update more? I probably won't just a heads up but I'll try. Promise. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry if it's a little rushed. ALSO I'd like to say thank you so much to those who reviewed or liked or followed etc. It really means a lot haha but I'd also like to thank you guys for reading this story even though I hardly update and when I do, I've barely proof read it haha thanks.**

**To:Isabelle**

**Hi hi isabelle! Thankyou so much for reviewing again, hahaha you should get an account so I can message you privately so everyone doesn't read this hahaha (dude that sounded so creepy, I'm so sorry, I'm not a creepy stalker I swear) ahahha your review was lovely and it made me smile. HAHAHA trust me it didn't sound perverted, it was very cute, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and have an awesome day xx**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"I am never sitting on the bus with you again," Ikuto grumbled, folding his arms and leaning his head against the window pane.

"I like to think that my company is quite pleasant to a lot of people," Amu said pouting.

"Oh cause poking me for half an hour is pleasant to a lot of people,"

"That's because you're being boring and not talking to me,"

"Not only that but you keep on talking about really really irrelevant things,"

"Only since you weren't talking so I had to come up with the subjects,"

"… so wanting to find out how an octopus has sexual intercourse is a good opening topic?" Ikuto said snorting.

"Yeah! And that reminds me, how the fuck does a snail mate? Or a whale, fuckity fuck, how _does _a whale mate? They're freaking huge,"

"Just stop talking Amu,"

"But you're being so boring and not interacting with me. The least we could do is like make out,"

"Maybe there's a reason for not wanting to talk to you. Oh wait, there is. It's because you're annoying and I don't like you,"

"I think you've enjoyed my company," she whispered, suddenly close, trailing her fingers up and down his arm. "I think you've enjoyed my company _a lot_,"

"Dammit Amu get off," his said, the slight tremble in his voice going unnoticeable by Amu. She smirked before snuggling up to him.

"Mmmm, I don't think I will,"

"THEEEE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND RO-" a loud voice screamed before it was muffled by a hand. Ikuto turned his head to see Yaya's hand against Kairi's mouth as she scolded him for his actions.

"I'm going to murder that little prick," Nagihiko said, his seat in front of Ikuto's. Nagihiko unbuckled his seat and attempted to get up but Rima was quick to yank him back down again.

"That's not very nice," she disciplined.

"His voice isn't very nice but we still have to listen to it, don't we?"

The short blonde sighed before unplugging an earphone and shoving it in Nagihiko's ear.

"Oi, not so hard," he said wincing at the pain.

"Now you don't have to listen to his voice," Rima replied, ignoring his last comment. Nagihiko frowned but continued to remain silent as he listened to the music.

"That's cheating!" Utau yelled, as she swatted Kukai on the arm. Ikuto turned his head once again, looking at their row to see what all the commotion was about.

"How is that cheating?"

"You were practically flirting with her. That one doesn't count,"

"The rules simply stated that whoever got the most people to smile at them, wins. There were no rules about how to get them to smile," Kukai argued. Utau shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine," she said simply. Kukai raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't give up that easily….would she?

His assumptions were confirmed when she started to lift her shirt up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kukai shouted, grabbing her shirt and pulling it back down.

"That dude over there smiled at me, another point for me," she said triumphantly. Kukai ignored her and glared at the guy in the car who had smiled at her _and _winked at her. Burning rage was building up inside of Kukai as he closed his hands in fists as the guy stared back smugly.

Then Kukai flipped him the bird.

Utau started laughing. "Hey, why are you giving him the rude finger,"

"Because he seemed like an arrogant douchebag,"

"I don't think he was, but that doesn't matter, I still won the point,"

"No, that doesn't count," Kukai said bluntly. "You can't just go lifting your shirt, just to get a reaction from people,"

"But _you _previously stated that we just had to get the person to smile," Utau said haughtily. Kukai shifted uncomfortably, not able to come up with a good response considering she was right.

"I don't want to play anymore," he said instead.

Utau grinned, and chuckled to herself some more.

"You know, I wasn't actually going to lift my shirt up if that makes you feel any better," she said after a while of silence.

Kukai sighed. "I know you weren't,"

He was just so angry about how that guy looked at her. He could feel himself getting worked up about it again and willed himself to calm down. He didn't even know why he was mad. There was no way he was jealous….

Alright, maybe just a little bit.

Ikuto realised Amu had been quiet for quite a while and glanced to see her lying on his arm with her eyes closed. He sighed before pulling her closer so she wouldn't fall off. She mumbled slightly at the movement but snuggled up to him and returned to a peaceful slumber.

He tried not to smile as he glanced at her calm face. He brushed the hair out of her face, ignoring the sparks he felt as he did it.

Soon he started to drift off, his eyes closing as he rested his head on top of Amu's.

**~Yoru's POV~**

"What are you doing?" she asked for the third time.

I growled but didn't respond to her, continuing to draw in my artbook.

_Poke_.

"Hey" _Poke poke_. "I asked what you were doing," _Poke_

"I heard you," I said, trying to remain calm as she continued to poke me in the arm.

"Then why won't you answer the question?"

"Because it's distracting,"

"Oh," she said, halting the pokes. I sighed in relief and continued to draw until I felt a warm breath down my neck.

"What the fuck?" I yelled, scooting to the edge of my seat to get as far away from Miki who was smirking.

"Just lookin' at what you were drawing," she said shrugging carelessly.

"Well don't, can't you just sleep or something and why the fuck do you like breathing down my neck all the time?" I asked, now a little irritated.

"Nah, I get bus sick and you're reactions are cute,"

I looked at her bluntly.

"Well, _okay_, I don't really get car sick. I just find it more interesting talking to you,"

"How am I interesting? I don't even do anything,"

"Exactly,"

I gave a confused look at her. "Uh, what?"

"Nothing," she said sighing before a smirk played on her face. "Draw me,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I don't really want to,"

"Well I want you to,"

"I'm not that good of a drawer,' I confessed.

She rolled her eyes. "Right,"

"No, seriously,"

"Mhmm, just do it,"

I sighed. Talking to her was tiring.

"If I do it, will you please be quiet?"

She nodded.

"Fine, whatever. Just stay still,"

**~Amu's POV~**

Woah, what's on top of my head? My eyes were still shut as I tried to get into a comfortable position to continue sleeping. I leaned closer to whatever I was hugging before my eyes snapped open.

Who the fuck was I hug-

Oh. Kidding. Ikuto.

I stayed as still as possible before gently lifting his head with my hands and placing him on my shoulder. I looked out the window to already see that the sun was setting. I glanced at my watch.

I had been sleeping for four hours. We only had an hour left before arriving at our destination. I looked in Rima's direction to see she had fallen asleep on Nagihiko's shoulder. Weird thing was though, was that he was making no attempt to push her off. I smiled to myself before looking at Yaya to see Kairi curled up with his head lying on her lap as he slept soundly as well. Yaya was still awake, her eyes glued to her book but every now and again, she would peek down to make sure he was alright. I felt Ikuto start to stir beside me.

"Hey sleepy head," I acknowledged as he lifted his head and glanced confusingly around at his surroundings.

He grunted back.

"Aww, is my baby not in a good mood?" I teased.

"Oh yeah, Ikuto isn't a morning person. He doesn't like waking up at all," Kukai said in a hushed tone, trying not to wake Utau who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

I laughed slightly and gave Ikuto a quick peck on the cheek, ignoring how tingly my lips felt when they made contact with his cheek.

"That should brighten your mood," I said happily, watching his eyes widen.

"No. I think that made my mood worse," he muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. I smirked, he didn't even scold me for kissing him. Maybe next time I should go for the lips.

"We're here!" the teacher announced loudly, waking everyone up. The bus came to a halt and we all clambered out. Okay so maybe we arrived earlier then I thought we would.

I looked around. We were in the middle of the forest. There were several trails that went in all different directions and if I squinted hard enough, I could see a lake in the not so far distance. It was generally quite a peaceful place and didn't seem too bad. I mean, there didn't seem to be a crap load of bugs so I think I was okay.

We got into groups of four to set up our tents- of course boys had to go with boys and girls had to go with girls.

Rima, Yaya, Utau and I heading off, incidentally putting up our tents near the boys.

Totally not my idea.

….Okay so a little bit of my idea.

And technically, I didn't really help put up the tent that I was sharing with the girls. Neither did Rima or Yaya.

That right, Utau and Kukai had a competition with who could put up the tent, the fastest. It was a tie which made both competitors quite grumpy. Whilst they had set up their tents, Nagihiko had sat on one of the wooden benches and slept while Rima sat next to him, taking pictures of the scenery….and of his sleeping face. Kind of creepy but hey, I've done weirder things. Yaya tried to read but Kairi made her go 'exploring' with him. Ikuto and I were unfortunately stuck with Utau and Kukai because they needed witnesses to see who would win. Fortunately, Ikuto didn't give a rat's ass about that and just talked to me instead.

Surprising, I know.

I really think he's starting to like me.

Just not in the way I wanted him to.

Miki and her class went somewhere else for their school trip and I'm pretty sure their trip was longer than ours.

"So Ikuto, what are we going to talk about?"

"Well to be honest I just wanted to talk to you because it was better than watching those two idiots," he said shaking his head at Utau and Kukai as they yelled at each other.

I placed a hand over my heart. "Ouch,"

He rolled his eyes before running his right hand through his hair which caught my attention immediately.

"Hey, what did you say you did with that ring again?" I asked smirking. He froze before shrugging carelessly.

"I put it in my locker,"

"I thought you said before that it was a drawer,"

His shoulders stiffened before laughing nervously.

"Yeah, drawer, locker, same thing,"

"Not really,"

"I probably lost it then,"

I raised my eyebrow. "Yeah, I think you lost it somewhere on your right finger,"

He sighed. "When did you find out?"

"When you ran your fingers through your hair," I said laughing at his defeated expression. "Which was quite hot by the way,"

"I forgot to take it off," he defended.

"Mhmm, sure you did,"

"HEY A-AMU! D-did you want us to put up your tent for you?" Tadase said running up to us, ignoring Ikuto completely.

"No it's alright, Utau's doing it but thanks," I said. His face fell before he looked hopeful again.

"Oh that's okay! Did you want some company instead?"

I clenched my jaw, trying not to get irritated at his clinginess. "It's okay, Ikuto's company is just fine. Maybe next time?"

He glanced at Ikuto as if just realising he was just there. He may or may not have glared at Ikuto but it was gone before I could clarify anything.

"Oh, didn't see you there Ikuto! Okay, I'll um, talk to you later?" he said hopefully. I nodded before waving goodbye to him. He looked reluctantly back at us as if hoping one of us would ask him to stay.

"Done!" Utau and Kukai said at the same time.

"I was done first," Kukai muttered.

Utau shook her head furiously. "No, I was,"

They both turned their heads to us. "Who won first?!"

"U-uh, u-um," Ikuto stuttered. Clearly, he did not like peer pressure.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Was a tie,"

Utau gasped melodramatically. "Amu, how could you? I thought we were best friends,"

"And it wasn't a tie," Kukai said, backing her up. He turned to Ikuto. "What's your opinion?"

"I agree with what Amu said?" he said meekly, his voice trailing off as Kukai shot him daggers.

"Y-your both winners in my books?' Ikuto said trying again but still receiving a glare from both competitors. I chuckled at his sad attempts.

"Just toss a coin or something," I said, finally deciding to help him out. They shook their heads furiously.

"Nope, that's not a fair way to decide," Utau said, Kukai nodding beside her in agreement. Ikuto rolled his eyes before sharing a look with me.

"Hey guys dinner! HURRY UP SO THEN WE CAN HAVE DESSERT. WHICH IS MARSHMALLOWS BY THE WAY," Kairi screamed, rushing over to the camp fire.

I quickly grabbed Ikuto's hand and dragged him away from the two idiotic people who were our best friends, and sat him down next to me near the very nice looking fire. The sky hand turned a bluish purple, hinting of the night that was about to fall upon us.

Ikuto had one leg stretched out and the other pulled up with his arm resting on it.

An extremely hot position.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked, directing his question to Yaya and Kairi, who had already started to make the food.

"Spaghetti," Kairi said absentmindedly, too focused on the boiling pot in front of him.

"Kairi, not too close, you're going to hurt yourself," Yaya warned him, pulling him back slightly. Yaya continued stirring the contents, not noticing the look of awe Kairi was giving her.

"Mmm something smells good," Rima said, appearing beside me with Nagihiko who looked grumpy as hell.

"What's with that grouchy looking potato beside you Rima?" Ikuto asked winking at her as Nagihiko gave him a glare.

"Why you litt-" Nagihiko started.

"I had to wake him up so he's still a little moody," she replied cutting him off.

"Kairi for the last time, please stop eating the non-cooked spaghetti and just wait," Yaya said smacking his hand away from the food.

Kari pouted making Nagihiko snicker. By the time Utau and Kukai, sat down, dinner was ready to be eaten. We didn't really talk much, too busy in shoving our faces with spaghetti and when we had finished, the night had gotten quite cold. Rima and Nagihiko offered to do the dishes, allowing the rest of us to do whatever till curfew time.

Well, Rima suggested her and Nagihiko would do it, making Nagihiko protest quite loudly.

Kairi dragged Yaya to go get the marshmallows while Kukai and Utau wandered off since they were too full to eat anymore. Ikuto and I talked quietly amongst ourselves about random things. It was nice considering he didn't seemed to mind the conversation. Well, mainly without _too _much bickering.

"I didn't know that you were capable of managing a decent conversation," Ikuto said, laughing when I frowned. "It's a compliment Amu,"

"Your face is a compliment,"

He laughed some more. "That was still a compliment,"

I grumbled before shivering at the cold air that was surrounding us.

"I'm cold Ikuto," I whined, snuggling up to him.

He shoved at me, trying to get me off. Too bad he pushes like a sissy, either that or he just didn't want to hurt me. I think it was the latter. Actually I'm _hoping_ it was the latter.

"Go to the fire then,"

"But your body heat is much hotter,"

"…not really,"

"Uh, it's more comfortable?" I said hopefully.

"Amu," he said, his voice firm.

"Come on, all friends do this sort of thing,"

He raised his eyes sceptically.

"They do!"

"Fine," he said. I looked at him suspiciously, he doesn't normally give up this easily. My assumption was correct.

"Hey, Tadase. Get your ass over here," he yelled.

Oh shit.

"Yeah?" Tadase said running over to us, flickering his eyes to me excitedly.

"Amu's cold, can you hug her to keep her warm because apparently all friends do that," Ikuto said monotonously. Tadase's eyes lit up the way a kid does when it's Christmas.

"OKAY!" he practically screamed. Fortunately that brought the attention of Kei who quickly scurried over as well.

"Dude, why are you so excit- OH HI AMU!"

"I get to hug Amu," Tadase said smugly at him.

"Ooooh do I get to hug her as well?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Ikuto said, as he smirked at my paling face.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my fan club. I know it's sort of egotistical to even have one but hey, they were the ones who made it, not me. But as much as I like them, they can be a bit overwhelming sometimes. I racked my brain, trying to think a way out of this.

"Um actually I'm quite warm now but thanks for the sweet gesture," I said giving them a smile.

"Nononono, it's actually really cold and it doesn't look like you're wearing enough clothes," Tadase said shaking his head so much that it looked like it was about to fly off. Kei nodded in agreement.

My face fell. What the fuck am I going to do?

"Actually Amu's feeling pretty tired I think, so maybe you guys won't be able to hug her tonight," Ikuto said, making me nod quickly in agreement.

The two fan boy's shoulders fell.

I shot to my feet. "Damn, sorry boys, maybe next time,"

I grabbed Ikuto and dragged him away from the now sulking boys.

"Dammit Ikuto I swear I'm going to kill you," I muttered as he chuckled.

"At least I got you out of it,"

"Yeah but not being getting me into it,"

"You should have seen your face though,"

"Shut it,"

This made him chuckle even more. He didn't even stop until we reached our tents.

Our tents were kind of secluded from everyone else, so everything was really quiet. The rest of the group were still at the camp fire, taking their sweet time to get back here. There was no lights except the dim glow of the moon which shone brightly above and the glow from the fire that was pretty far away. I was about to comment on the quiet scenery but when I looked at him, he was already halfway into his tent.

My heart fell, we were _actually_ going to sleep? I thought he was just messing. What hurt even more was that he didn't even say goodnight or something. I know I sound like a clingy bitch but it's just common manners right? I turned around to walk to my tent before I heard his voice again as he poked his head out.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" he asked, a boyish grin appearing on his face.

My mood suddenly lifted just as fast as it left as I smirked at him. "Sure, although I've never had sex in a tent befor-"

"Never mind, I'm sleepy now," he said teasingly, slowly staring to zip the tent up.

I laughed, quickly stepping in his cosy tent before he could change his mind. It was bigger than I thought it'd be. Ikuto had a torch in his hand so that we could see and there were already four sleeping bags placed out. He lay his body out on his and then nodded his head to the opposite side. "You can sit there,"

"Naw, don't you want me to sit next to you?" I teased sitting down cross-legged at where he told me to sit.

"No, I don't want girl cooties," he joked.

I sighed dramatically. "Your loss,"

"Mhmm, sure, if you say so,"

Silence soon filled the tent. Ikuto had his eyes shut, as if he was taking it all in. I grinned to myself, he always makes it too easy. Being the stealthy ass ninja I was, I slowly crept over, making sure not to make any sudden movements. I moved until I was an inch away from his face. Then I waited.

He has fucking flawless skin. Who the fuck has flawless skin?

I watched his lips slowly turn up into a sly grin. I raised an eyebrow, why was he grin-

Before my thoughts could continue, his eyes snapped opened and in one swift motion he flung me down onto the sleeping bag. He grabbed both my arms and pinned them on either side of my head, leaving me breathless.

"You should really work on your stealth skills," he said, his voice slightly out of breath as well.

My heart was thumping hard as I tried to comprehend what just happened.

It was probably pounding due to the sudden adrenaline I had which made my heart beat so fast. That was it…I think.

I tried not to be too mesmerised by how some of his hair fell in front of his face but not too much to hide his eyes. Fucking good eyes, might I add.

His rough hands felt so nice against my arms and the heat that radiated off his body, was just as hot as his physical appearance.

So you can bet it was really really _really _hot.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto waited for her to respond, his eyes wandering over her face. Her eyes were wide, dilated and her lips were slightly parted, just waiting to be kissed. Her chest heaved up and down as she took deep breaths and Ikuto couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together. The atmosphere was no longer playful, it was tense instead. The chemistry between the two was undeniable now and Ikuto had a sudden desire to kiss her soft and inviting lips. Not knowing what came over him, he started to lean down as if he had no control over his body and his mind has just switched off.

There were no warning bells going off in his head as he went closer.

Closer and closer and close-

The loud sound of a zip and then the tent entrance opening, didn't go noticed by Ikuto. Instead he was too busy on a mission, still leaning down, till they were an inch apart.

What did go noticed by Ikuto was the sudden light that was shined down on him as if he got caught for something he shouldn't be doing. He squinted and looked back up, finally coming to his senses.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Nagihiko said, smirking down at them. "Such a compromising position, don't you think Kukai?"

"Yeah, are we disturbing you two horny little bunnies?" Kukai said snickering.

"AHH, are we intruding?" Kairi said, slapping his hands over his eyes.

Ikuto glanced down and realised what it looked like- which to be fair, was kind of what it looked like- before jumping off her and coughing awkwardly.

"I fell?" he said, his statement coming out more like a question.

Amu on the other hand huffed annoyingly, that boy was going to be the death of her. Her heart hadn't slowed down and for some reason, she had _so so sooo_ wanted Ikuto to kiss her.

Same for Ikuto except his mind was still in denial. The warning bells were now starting to ring.

"Yep, you fell onto Amu and then accidentally started making out?" Kukai said knowingly making Ikuto roll his eyes not bothering to make a response. He knew he'd just end up making it worse and to be fair, he knew Kukai was just messing with him.

"I guess this is my queue to leave, see you in the morning boys," Amu said winking at them before leaving as if nothing happened. Which was true. Kind of. She gave Ikuto one more look before leaving.

The other boys got inside before Kukai made a face. "Dude, the room is still full of so much sexual tension,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes once more, getting his pillow and throwing it at the Kukai's head.

"Aww is Ikuto grumpy because he didn't get enough smoochey-smoochey time?" Kukai said, making kissing noises. Nagihiko chuckled, obviously enjoying this a great deal.

"Dude there was no 'smoochey-smoochey' time," Ikuto said, his tone irritated. He mentally face-palmed himself- he couldn't believe he had just said _smoochey-smoochey_.

"So you're grumpy 'cause you didn't get to make-out with her?" Nagihiko clarified.

"Yes. Wait what, no I mean- crap, shit fuck. I mean no," Ikuto said, trying to remain cool.

The two other boys snickered.

"Well, I'm just glad, you guys weren't doing the nasty. That'd be a gross site to walk in on," Kairi said thoughtfully, plonking on his sleeping bag.

Ikuto groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Give me my pillow Kukai,"

"Nu uh, _you _gave it to me man. You aren't getting it back," Kukai taunted. Ikuto sighed. He should've seen that coming.

"You guys are the fucking worst. I'm gonna go to bed now," he said wearily, snatching the pillow out of Kukai's grasp and turning his back to them to get some sleep. "Night you losers,"

"Night!" they all chorused back chirpily, dampening Ikuto's mood further.

The next morning, Ikuto had the pleasure of waking up to Kairi screaming happily before jumping on the poor boy to wake him up.

"Wake up wake up wake up!"

"Dude, I'm up I'm up I'm up," Ikuto groaned, opening one eye to look at the very excited looking boy. Ikuto wanted to smash his head in. "What time is it?"

"Uh 5:30,"

Ikuto moaned running over to try and tune him out. "Dude, it's way too early for that,"

"Nope, everyone has to get up to see the cool looking sunrise," Kairi said, jumping on Iuto again to try and make him more awake.

Not a sound came from Ikuto.

Kairi huffed a breath of annoyance, folding his arms childishly as he pouted.

"I'll go get Amu" Kairi warned.

Ikuto peeked an eye open again to see a cheeky smile playing on the kid-like teenager.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"I would,"

Ikuto sighed glaring at Kairi before shoving him off and sitting up. He grabbed a jumper and headed out, meeting the chilly morning. He shivered, rubbing his arms to get some kind of warmth.

"Ha, that wasn't too hard was it? Kairi said popping up beside him. Ikuto grunted in response, looking around to see other people sleepily getting out of their tents.

"You know, to be fair, I didn't want to wake you up but I lost the game so I had to," Kairi continued. The now half-awake blue head narrowed his eyes.

"What game?"

"Scissors, paper, rock. None of use wanted to wake you up so we decided to play a game but I kind of lost," Kairi said shrugging and smiling sheepishly.

"Pfft, I can wake up myself you know" Ikuto retorted.

"Yeah. Sure you can,"

"Morning Ikuto. You look like a chimpanzees butt this morning," Kukai said walking up to him and smiling cheerfully.

"Thanks, I tried to look like you today," Ikuto said drily making Kairi burst into a fit of giggles.

"Ah, so sweet and considerate Ikuto, it's a wonder that you don't have a girlfriend yet," Kukai said, sighing contentedly and putting an arm around Kairi's and Ikuto's shoulder.

He started walking, forcing them along till they reached the rest of the group who were all huddled around the newly lit fire with some hot cocoa in their hands.

"Why are we up so early anyway?" the boys heard Utau said as they walked up.

"To see the sunrise," Yaya responded. She looked at the three boys and smiled in acknowledgment before nodding at the thermos to indicate there was some hot chocolate in there. Kairi sprinted over to where the bottle was, making Yaya sighed and walk over. She took the bottle from Kairi's hands making him frown.

"What are you doing?"

"You're too hyper, I'm scared you'll spill this on your hands and since it's really hot, I don't want you to burn yourself," she explained, delicately plucking the cup from his hands. Kairi said nothing in response, instead blushing bashfully and looking down at his feet. She poured three cups before handing one to Kairi, and taking the other two to Ikuto and Kukai. They murmured a word of thanks before taking a sip and sighing in content.

"This is good," Kukai commented. Ikuto murmured in agreement.

"Yeah whatever Rima makes is always good," Utau said, her hands hugging the mug to provide some warmth to her nearly frozen fingers.

"Woah you made this?" Ikuto said, the tone in his voice making it obvious he was impressed.

Rima nodded shyly, looking down at her twiddling fingers.

"Aww look at you, you shy little thing," Kukai teased winking at her. "It's great Rima,"

"Thanks," she said looking at the ground still.

"It's too sweet," Nagihiko spoke up. Rima's demeanour suddenly changed as she whacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right," she muttered, blowing the blonde wisps of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"I didn't say it was _bad_. I just said it was too sweet," he grumbled, rubbing the spot where she abused him.

"Oh I know I'm sweet, gee thanks guys," Amu said suddenly appearing next to them, a smirk on her very pretty face.

"The hot cocoa, not you, you narcissistic pervert," Ikuto answered, rolling his eyes playfully. "Morning by the way,"

**~Ikuto's POV~**

_What the hell man, she even looks good first thing in the morning._

I cursed myself for even thinking that.

"Morning sexy," she said winking at me as she poured herself a cup of heavenly goodness.

She seated herself snuggly beside me and I couldn't be stuffed to argue. Way too early in the morning for that. We were facing a clear view of the sky, it already being a pinkish yellow glow and a hint of the sun started to come up.

I rolled my shoulders back and stretched my back and taking a deep breath of the morning air. A cold hand suddenly grabbed my right hand, making me jump and nearly spilling my cup of hot chocolate.

"Shit Amu, what the hell?" I yelled, balancing the cup so that barely nothing spilled out. I placed in further away from us to avoid any more spillage.

"Sorry, it's just your hand is so fucking warm," she said sheepishly, grabbing my other hand and placing them both on her cheeks and sighing in content. I was about to yank them back but I noticed her body was legit shaking. She shivered again and my hands could even feel how cold her face was. I exhaled a deep breath before gently pulling away and grabbing both her hands. She raised an eyebrow but remained in silenced as I slowly started to rub her hands with mine, hoping to make her a little warmer.

"You know, I swear you're always warm. You're like a walking fire," Amu noted. Her eyes lit up. "And not only that but you're also hot in your appearance as well,"

"Amu, did I ever tell you that you're much prettier when you don't talk?" I muttered.

"Awww you think I'm pretty?"

"No I think you're pretty when you're quiet,"

"Pfft same thing,"

"Not really,"

I stopped rubbing her hands and put mine back in my pocket. The loss of contact made my hands feel cold, regardless of the warmth my pockets were providing.

"Hey why did you stop?" she whined, trying to pull my hands back out. "It felt so nice,"

I laughed. "Your hands are just as warm as mine now though,"

"Doesn't mean I wanted you to stop,"

"Mhm, my hands were getting tired,"

"Oh bullshit, come on take them out," she complained. Before I could retort, the group hushed us to be quiet as we saw the sun slowly start to go up and let me tell you, it is so much better than what pictures show you.

Everyone stared in awe and even Amu had stopped tugging, instead looking at the beautiful sight in front of us. My heart was pounding furiously, my senses wide awake now, and it felt as though a crap load of adrenaline was pumped into my veins.

But the weird thing is…. I wasn't staring at the sunrise. I mean sure it was beautiful, but my eyes were on the pink haired girl sitting beside me. Her eyes were wide, a faint rosy blush on her face from the coldness and the glow from the sun made her look so much more beautiful.

And as corny as this sounds, she was prettier than any other sunrise I had ever seen.

I so wanted to bash my head in for even thinking that.

My heart was beating faster at the thought and I quickly got a hold of myself.

What the hell was wrong with me?

_It's okay to think she's pretty, you think her friends are pretty as well. It doesn't actually mean you like her._

I sighed in relief at the reassuring voice inside my head. I mean it's okay to think that your friends aren't bad looking.

_Nah mate, you fucking have a crush on her_.

I frowned, I didn't like _that _voice inside of my head.

I sighed finally tearing my eyes from her and staring at the sunrise.

I am so fucked.

* * *

**Jennifer: So yeah, sorry that there wasn't much of the bus trip. I was planning to make it really detailed but then I'm kind of thinking that this whole trip will take a few chapters so I didn't want to drag it on too much, so I decided to briefly skim over it…kind of hahaha if you wanted more detail I can add a bonus chapter but yeah it doesn't really matter. Would you guys like it if I updated whenever I finished a chapter or would you prefer me to update on a specific day. Right now, I'm usually updating on a Saturday but I can do whatever you guys prefer. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and feel free to review, point out any errors or what you didn't like etc. also any suggestions or situations you'd like me to place them in, feel free to let me know hahaha hope you guys are all safe and have a lovely day xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jennifer: Heeey you beautiful people! So I lied. Again. I didn't get to work on it much on the holidays Hahah sorry if this was a late update, tried my best to write as fast as I could without making much mistakes but I probs made a few hahah sorry about that. Anyway how have you guys all been? I've had a bit of writers block so um some of the ideas may be weird or cliché or something ahhaha also I would kind of like to let you guys know now that this fanfic will probably be the last fanfic I write. Wow. That turned sudden pretty quick huh? Haha sorry about that but I felt like you guys should know so that you don't just wait for me to make another fanfiction. It's not like I'm going to stop writing, I'll still be making stories, they just won't be fanfics. Hahahaha mine weren't that great anyway but I'd like to say thanks for all of those who read my story and your reviews always bring a smile to my face (even if their mean, they just bring more of an upside down smile to my face ahahhahah but I love them anyway) so yeah. If you guys still want to read my stories even though they aren't fanfiction anymore just let me know BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO STOP THIS FANFICITION, I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH IT SO YEAH ahahah I've also decided to make the chapters a bit shorter so I don't bore half of you to death haha**

**To: KL (guest)**

**Hahahah glad you found the bottom part funny hahaha don't worry I don't think you're being sarcastic ahhaa and I was thinking of putting humour in the tag section but then I thought people might not find it funny and so just to be safe I didn't put it in. anyway hope you've liked the story so far and thankyou so much for the review xx**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Not much further guys, we are nearly at the top!" the instructor said cheerfully, pumping a fist into the air.

All the students groaned. He had said that _five _times already.

After the sunrise, the students then had breakfast, had leisure time, and then lunch and it was now three in the afternoon. The teacher then surprised them with a trip to follow a trail on a small mountain to the top. Everyone was excited at first because apparently it was a really gorgeous view at the top.

But they had been at it for two hours and they were hot, tired, and incredibly sweaty.

"I am so staying at the campsite next time," Yaya muttered, gripping onto Kairi for support who was still bouncing excitedly.

"Come on, it's so much fun though," he said cheering with the instructor who had gave a cry of enthusiasm.

Yaya gritted her teeth and tried not to glare at the not-at-all tired looking boy.

"You know I'm not fit," she muttered.

"You are," Kairi said assuring her. "It's just that this hill mountain thing is a bit steep so everyone's tired, but don't worry, the view will totally be worth it,"

Yaya said nothing in reply, instead huffing and focusing on not falling over and tumbling all the way to the bottom.

"I hate you for making me come along," Nagihiko grumbled, nudging Rima as they walked side by side, a few metres behind Kairi and Yaya.

"Don't worry, I regret it as well," Rima panted, linking her arms through his for support. She managed to smile at him and give him a wink. "But the fresh air will be good for us,"

Nagihiko was now breathless again, and it wasn't because of all of the walking.

"We get fresh air down at the campsite," he retorted, trying to calm his heart rate.

"Eh, it's not as good as this one," Rima said shrugging and inhaling a deep breath of their surroundings.

Nagihiko didn't want to admit it, but she was right. The air where they were seemed cleaner if that made any sense.

"I guess," he said mindlessly.

"Woah, _the _Nagihiko agreeing for once? This is crazy," Rima said, pretending to be gobsmacked.

"It's because of the change of atmosphere," Nagihiko said rolling his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself,"

"Too late," she said giving him a cheeky grin which made his heart rate go up again.

Suddenly Kukai and Utau ran past them briskly, hardly out of breath.

Utau had accidentally shoved Rima a bit too hard, making her stumble into Nagihiko. With his quick reflexes, the purple-haired boy managed to stable himself as well as Rima as he caught her just in time.

"Watch where you're going!" Nagi yelled, a little bit too angrily at Utau.

"Sorry! Really didn't mean that, I just gotta beat Kukai," Utau replied, giving an apologetic look before speeding off.

Nagihiko looked down at Rima who had gripped him tightly, with her eyes shut. A feeling of concern washed over him as he gently pulled her upright.

"You can open your eyes now Rima," he said almost softly. Her eyes fluttered open elegantly to see his and she gave him a big smile.

"Thanks for catching me Nagi,"

The tiniest blush blossomed on him but to Rima it seemed natural due to all the exercise they had done.

"Uh, anytime," he said awkwardly, pulling away and continuing to walk. Rima's smile remained plastered on her face as she ran to catch up with him. Quite further down from those two were Amu and Ikuto.

"You alright? You've been weirdly quiet after the sunrise thing," Amu said nudging Ikuto. Ikuto blinked and stared at her.

"Sorry what?"

Amu tilted her head, a look of apprehension appearing on her face.

"I said, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah yeah, just thinking," he said half-heartedly. He was still battling with himself.

"What about?" she asked, bringing him further out of this thoughts.

"Mmm, nothing,"

"Doesn't sound like nothing,"

He chuckled. "Since when were you so nosy?"

"Since always," she replied shrugging.

Ikuto glanced up to the directions at where the others headed and squinted.

"Where did everyone go?"

Amu frowned looking further up the trail as well. "Well, this is awkward,"

Ikuto snapped his head to her. "What? Why is it awkward?"

"I think we lost them," Amu said as if it was no big deal. "You were walking really slowly since you were in deep thought and I thought I'd be a good friend and stay with you. I guess we were much slower than it seemed,"

Ikuto sighed rubbing his eyes and internally getting mad at himself for being so distracted.

"Oh well, it's all good, we just have to follow the trail and we should meet up with them in no time," she said shrugging. Her eyes lit up. "_Or_ we could go back down to camp and just chill there,"

"Dude, I wish we could but our group know we came along so if we aren't up there with them, they'll think something has happened to us,"

"We can just call them,"

"No reception,"

Amu pouted. "Damn,"

She looped her arm through his, humming to herself happily.

"You were just upset a few seconds ago," Ikuto muttered.

"Yeah but then I realised that I'm lost with _you_," she said smirking. "It makes all the difference,"

Ikuto chuckled. "I'm flattered,"

She looked at him and waited patiently, making him roll his eyes playfully.

"And I guess being stuck with you isn't so bad,"

"That's the spirit," Amu said smirking and giving him a wink.

The trailed along the path slowly, silence enveloping the two.

"I've never really heard you this quiet for so long, what's up?" Ikuto asked, nudging her shoulder.

Amu heaved a dramatic sigh. "Well, if you must know, I was thinking about stuff,"

"Oh wow. Stuff. Sounds fantastic,"

"I swear you are one of the most sarcastic person I have ever met,"

"I take that as I compliment," Ikuto said grinning.

Amu rolled her eyes. "I thought you might,"

"So what kind of _stuff _were you thinking about?"

"I was taking into consideration that if we learn from our mistakes, why are we so afraid to make a mistake?"

"Wow. Deep," Ikuto said in a monotone voice.

Amu let out a breathless laugh, even though she was nowhere near being tired.

"Yeah I know right? I think I read it online somewhere,"

Ikuto chuckled. "Was that really what you were thinking about?"

"No, I was actually thinking how nice it would be to have a slice of pizza right now,"

"Oh man, don't even say that word. It's already making my mouth water," Ikuto said groaning.

"Aw fuck me too," Amu moaned, clutching her stomach dramatically.

"Amu, if I die here today, will you on my behalf, eat some pizza for me?" Ikuto said clutching her arm.

"Of course Ikuto. I'll eat a whole pizza for you," Amu said patting him sympathetically.

"Now I can rest easy, knowing that if I died, you will fulfil my dream goal,"

"Woah, hold up. You've never finished a whole pizza before?" Amu said giving him an accusing look.

"Uh and you have?" Ikuto questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Only like five times. You are so weak,"

"What, it's not my fault. My family rarely has pizza and there's a thing called sharing Amu,"

Amu shrugged. "Yeah, just like order a pizza for each member of your family,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Amu asked, cautiously stepping around a small lizard scuttling by.

"Yeah, just gotta follow the trail," Ikuto said. He gave her a sideways glance. "That's the only plausible option right?"

"Yeah except it's going to split into two roads in a second," Amu said pointing ahead.

"Easy, you go one way I go the other," Ikuto offered. Amu blinked at him.

"Oh yeah, that's a great idea. Not. Don't you know that's how all horror films start?"

Ikuto smirked. "Why, you scared?"

"Sweetie, please, I think we both know who the man in this relationship is,"

"… yeah it's me,"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Is it though? Is it really?"

"Well if you like the fact that you're trying to get into the pants of a girl then sure, I'm the woman in this relationship,"

Amu's shoulders sagged. "Fine. But at least act a little more manly. I need some more masculinity in my life,"

"Hey, I am manly," Ikuto said frowning.

"Yeah…sure,"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing…,"

"Amu, I am a manly person,"

"Oh if saying it out loud makes you _feel_ a little manly then sure" Amu said rolling her eyes.

"How am I not manly?"

Amu raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

Ikuto's mouth pulled into a thin line.

"Actually no. Don't answer it,"

"I could give you some tips?" Amu offered.

Ikuto sighed. "No, really it's fine. That'll just hurt my ego more than it already has,"

Amu laughed before pointing at the left path.

"I think we should go on this trail,"

"What makes you so sure that this is the one the rest of the groups went on?"

Amu shrugged. "I'm kind of just guessing,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," Amu replied, popping the 'p' and starting to march up the road.

Ikuto's face was blank as he was torn with either face-palming himself or his reluctant instinct to follow her.

He decided to do both in that order.

"Glad to see you joined me," Amu said casually as he came up to walk beside her.

"Only to protect you if the bears come out," Ikuto retorted. "I need to earn my manhood somehow,"

"Oh aren't you just my knight in shining armour?"

"At your service my milady," Ikuto said, doing a swift bow, his eyes full of mischief. Amu laughed, shaking her head before looping her arms through his and continuing to walk up the path.

They continued their friendly banter as they kept walking, oblivious to how the sun was starting to set.

"Amu. It's a dead end. This path, is a dead end," Ikuto muttered as they came to a halt.

"Whoops, guess my intuition was wrong," Amu said sheepishly, a hand coming up to rub her neck.

"Your instinct was very wrong,"

"Hey! It was a 50/50 chance," Amu defended.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, before gently grabbing her shoulders and turning her around and walking back to the intersection. Ikuto glanced up at the sky and frowned, starting to usher her faster.

"Woah, what gives?" Amu asked.

"It's getting dark and none of us brought torches," Ikuto muttered, his eyes focused on the path ahead.

"Well, shit,"

"Yep,"

Ikuto's hands never left her shoulders as he continued to guide her which she found somewhat comforting. She tilted her head and glanced at him, surprised-but quite content- with the close proximity between the two. Amu was only tall enough to reach Ikuto's shoulder but she didn't seem to mind.

Her mind was too focused on scrutinising every detail on his face that she unfortunately didn't see the branch in front of her causing her to trip.

She gave a yelp of surprise, bracing herself for the painful impact.

Instead, a pair of arms- strong arms, might she add- caught her. She fluttered her eyes opened, coming face to face with Ikuto's.

"Careful," Ikuto said in a low voice, his intense eyes on hers.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly. She smirked. "I guess you've earned your masculinity back,"

Ikuto chuckled, lifting her upright. "Well that's good,"

She spun around, walking backwards so she could face him.

"Kind of corny though,"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "I saved you from falling from your death,"

"Oh that's taking it a bit far," Amu said rolling her eyes. "You can exaggerate so much sometimes,"

"Hey, you do too,"

"No, I just tell the honest truth,"

"Are you serious?" Ikuto asked sceptically.

Amu grinned. "No. I don't think I've ever been serious in my life,"

"And now I can see why you're best friends with Utau," Ikuto noted.

Amu frowned. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Before Ikuto could answer, Amu was unaware of the large rock behind her which she incidentally tripped on. Again.

It happened so fast but to Ikuto he felt as if it was happening in slow motion. All he remembered was her falling, his arm reaching out, and his fingers barely brushing hers before she disappeared down the side of the path.

"Amu!" he yelled, as he watched her tumble down. Not taking any more thought into consideration, he skidded down the hill, trying his best not to fall.

He reached her, his heart pounding as he saw her sprawled body on the floor. He ran over, his eyes searching her body for any signs of injuries.

Amu groaned, making Ikuto sigh in relief. It didn't stop his heart from beating so fast though.

"Fuck, what happened?" Amu muttered, wincing as she tried to sit up. Ikuto pulled her into a sitting position carefully before letting her lean on him for support.

"You fell, stupid," he said trying to make his voice sound strong and confident, except it came out tight and constricted. "Where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere really, I think I'm fine. I'm going to get up now, I'm oka-" her voice was abruptly cut off as she made a pained expression mid-stance, and then collapsing back onto the ground.

"Okay shit, not okay. My ankle hurts like hell," Amu said.

"Here let me have a look," Ikuto whispered taking off her shoe and pressing some pressure onto her right ankle making her cringe in pain.

"Sorry," he muttered. He applied pressure again at the same spot. "So it hurts here?"

"Just a little bit," Amu said through gritted teeth.

Ikuto rolled up his sleeves.

"Okay, I think it's just a sprain so I don't want you to lean on that foot at all just in case it's broken,"

"How are we going to get back? I can lean on you?" she offered.

"I think it's faster if I just piggybacked you because if you lean on me, you may accidentally apply weight onto your foot," Ikuto said bending down in front of her and waiting patiently. When all he heard was silence and no movement, he sighed. "Well get on then,"

Unknown to Ikuto, Amu was looking at him with a mixture of awe and surprise. Carefully she clambered on, wrapping her arms around his neck making sure she was situated comfortably whilst dangling the shoe between her fingers. Ikuto twisted his neck to face her.

"You good?"

She nodded.

He started to walk at a comfortable pace, his arms securely wrapped around her legs and his face scrunched up in concentration. Amu placed her chin on his left shoulder and waited for a response.

There was none.

She frowned. The pink haired girl expected him to scold her or at the very least a very disapproving look from him but there was nothing.

"I guess your masculinity has really been earned back now, my saviour," Amu joked. Ikuto chuckled but said nothing else making her frown more. He should've replied with a witty response.

"Uh is everything alright?" she asked, a hint of concern showing on her face. Ikuto nodded.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Uh is everything alright?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Why the fuck was I not able to catch her. I should've seen that rock or walked in front of her to look out for any hazards.

"It doesn't sound like you're okay," she continued, snapping me out of my self-blaming scolding.

I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"No, just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Stuff,"

"What kind of stuff?"

I stumbled in step, no way was I telling her what was on my mind on the moment. I racked my brain, hoping to coming up with something else. Luckily I didn't have to. A bright light flashed into my eyes making me squint. Amu ducked and placed her head against my back.

"Amu, Ikuto, is that you?!" Utau yelled.

"Yeah, do you mind not putting the torch light into our eyes?" I replied.

She ran up to us, placing the focus of the light on the ground.

"Oh sorry," she said sheepishly before wrapping her arms around my and Amu. "Where the hell were you guys? We've been looking for the two of you for the past half hour when we realised you guys were missing,"

I shrugged. "We got lost,"

She rolled her eyes. "Typical,"

I made a face at her. Utau laughed before shaking her head.

"Um, by the way, why is Amu on your back? She get too tired to walk?" Utau joked making realisation dawn on me as I internally smacked myself.

"Crap, sorry, Amu tumbled down this hill thing and I think she sprained her ankle,"

"What? Okay, come on follow me, I'll just go find Kukai and then we'll both take you down from here since everyone's back at camp," Utau said quickly.

"Guys, chill, it's not even that bad. It's really like a dull throbbing sensation now. Don't freak out," Amu said sighing.

Utau ran off anyway, probably not even listening to what Amu said as the blonde frantically started screaming out for Kukai.

I slowly bent down and placed her on the ground with her legs outstretched before sitting in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she said curiously tilting her head before leaning on her arms.

"Massaging your foot," I said determinedly, reaching out to grab it before she pulled in back hastily.

"There's no need for that,"

I frowned. "You said it hurts,"

"No, I said it was a dull throbbing sensation. Seriously it's fine,"

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed her foot anyway with a firm grip, ignoring her protests as I gently yanked it over.

"Anyone could tell that you were lying," I muttered, slowly starting to massage her foot. I looked up at her, surprised to see her gazing at me with an intense emotion that I couldn't quite pinpoint. "Am I hurting you?"

"If I said yes, would you stop?"

"Not a chance"

She exhaled heavily. "To be honest, it's actually quite nice,"

I smiled and said nothing, instead continuing to work on her leg.

"Yep, definitely. Manhood is earned Ikuto. Good job," she said sighing happily. I let out a deep chuckle, hearing her join in a few seconds later.

"Hey guys, where did you go?" I heard Utau yell before I heard two people running towards us.

"Oh, there you guys are,"

"If you're done massaging her, I think we're good to go," Kukai said smirking at me and giving me a look.

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I got Amu back on my back and stood up.

"Lead the way,"

Utau and Kukai shared a look before sniggering and starting to walk as I followed them.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Amu whispered. I shrugged.

"Probably something stupid knowing them,"

"Hey! We can hear you guys. You suck at whispering," Kukai shouted. He glanced back at us. "Do you want me to piggyback Amu, Ikuto? You must be tired,"

Instinctively I gripped Amu tighter. I frowned at myself. Why the fuck did I do that?

"No, it's alright man," I said nodding at him to continue walking. He shrugged before talking animatedly to Utau about something.

We made it back in ten minutes and everyone seemed relieved to see us. Ignoring the glares I got from some of the boys for still holding Amu, I explained the situation to the teacher before talking about the injuries Amu had. The teacher then told me to go and eat dinner while he tended to her sprain.

I walked back slightly dejected as Rima placed a bowl of noodles in front of me and patting me on the shoulder before leaving me alone. As I stared at the food, emotions started crashing down on me, reminding me why I was so distant earlier. There was only one thought going through my head as I started to eat.

_Amu got hurt and it's all my fault._

**~Amu's POV~**

"Thanks doc," I joked, just as the teacher finished bandaging my leg. He rolled his eyes.

"Anytime Amu, now it's not bad, just a little sprain. Don't put too much weight on it for a day or two and it should be fine,"

I gently hopped off the table and mocked saluted him. "Will do sir,"

Just as I reached the door, the teachers voice stopped me.

"You know, you're quite lucky that Ikuto was there when you fell,"

I paused, my heart beating slightly faster. "I know,"

And with that I strolled out, meeting the crisp cool air. I looked around and my mood fell slightly.

"So Amu, is your leg okay?" Utau said coming up beside me.

"Actually my foot," I corrected. I shrugged before continuing, "But it's fine, as long as I don't apply too much pressure on it then I should be all good,"

Utau hummed before her forehead creased.

"That's good to hear but why the long face?"

I blinked in surprise, realising that my facial features had been rearranged into a small frown.

"Uh, just starving for some food," I said, patting my stomach for extra effect. Utau grinned shoving me slightly on the arm.

"Sorry but I ate your serving,"

I laughed shoving her back with my shoulder. "Knowing you, you probably ate everyone's serving,"

"Touché," Utau chuckled, before leading me to a table which had a nice warm bowl of noodles awaiting me. I sat down and started to dig in, glancing at Utau as she sat down beside me.

And this is one of the reasons why we're best friends. She obviously didn't have to sit down with me but she did anyway to keep me company. And I'd do the same.

"So, where's Ikuto?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded casually.

I cringed inwardly.

I sounded so pathetic.

Utau shrugged. "He told us he wasn't feeling that great and he was going to go to bed early,"

The urge to immediately stand up was big but I managed to surpress it.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Okay, so maybe, _just _maybe, I have a little bit of a crush on Ikuto. That's fine, I've always had crushes on guys before.

I nodded to myself, letting my thoughts reassure me.

Just a little crush, nothing I couldn't already handle.

"Just wondering," I replied hoping my voice sounded fine.

"You seems a bit worried there for a second," Utau said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"Yep, you know me, I'm _such _a caring person," I scoffed, silently hoping she wouldn't push it.

Too bad she did.

She nodded enthusiastically. _Too_ enthusiastically.

"Maybe after this you should go and check up on him," she hinted, giving me a sly wink.

"Oh and then I'll give him some medicine and rub his stomach till he falls asleep," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'm not his mother,"

"Never said you were," Utau replied amused. I narrowed my eyes before pushing my empty bowl forward.

"What exactly are you trying to imply Utau?"

"I think you know what I'm suggesting,"

I folded my arms. "No, please enlighten me, my dearest friend,"

Utau chuckled.

"It's obvious that you have a crush on Ikuto,"

"Yeah, so what? He's hot, and I've had plenty of crushes before," I reminded her.

"This is different,"

I raised an eyebrow. "How is this _different_?"

Utau sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"It's just that I've seen that look in your eyes Amu and I know you more than you think I do. You act differently with him, it's a major contrast between the other guys. A good difference, might I add. You know I love you but sometimes you can be so freaking dense,"

"You better not be saying I love the guy," I warned, mentally starting to freak out. There was no way I was in love with him.

Utau let out giggle, shaking her head. "Of course not, you doofus. I'm just stating that you have a very affectionate feeling towards him and that you shouldn't treat him like you do with all the other guys. The two of you are something special,"

I gulped, taking into consideration in what she had just said and hating how much she was kind of right.

"Alright," I said, not knowing what else I should add.

"Just alright?"

I laughed. "What even brought this on?"

"Just didn't want you to mess up and I wanted you to do something before it's too late," she said, rolling her shoulders and stretching. The conversation had taken a turn to something light the moment she did that.

Ha-ha but I wasn't letting her off the hook.

"Yeah, you're totally right. Make sure you don't mess up what you have with Kukai. I wouldn't want you to realise feelings then find out it's too late," I said smirking as I saw a blush creep up from her neck.

"W-what, that's crazy Amu!" she spluttered, forcing a laugh and standing up. "I think you're still a little iffy from the fall and you don't know what you're on about. Maybe you should go to bed,"

I laughed at her denial making her growl.

"I'm not tired though,"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," she muttered, giving me a quick hug before starting to leave. She was a few metres off before she stopped and turned around, giving me one of her caring smiles. "But think about what I said, okay?"

I bit my lip, nodding and watching her saunter off into our tent.

I sighed, leaning against the table and looking up at the sky. There were so many damn stars out here, it was truly breathtaking. My mind drifted to the conversation I had just had with Utau.

_Come on Amu, snap out of it. When did you become such a little sissy?_

Yeah, the Amu Hinamori shouldn't be thinking like this. She should be confident, assertive and sexy.

Well, I already am all those things….

I smirked at myself.

Yeah, there was nothing wrong with me, just a little crush that I can cope with.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead tiredly and shutting my eyes.

_Then why do I feel like I'm so alive when I'm with Ikuto?_

I stood up and started walking to my tent, hoping that I could just leave my worries at the table. Too bad they kept following me, long after I was tucked snuggly into my sleeping bag.

**~Normal POV~**

Ikuto groaned quietly to himself, wrestling with his sleeping bag hoping to get into a comfortable position. The rest of the boys had fallen asleep a while ago with the exception of him. He glanced at his watch, hissing when he saw that it was already 2:38 am. He had gone to bed early but still hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, only pretending to sleep when the others had come into the tent to get ready for bed. He wasn't intending to listen in on their conversation but his attention had perked up at the mention of his name.

"_Hey is Ikuto asleep?" Kukai whispered._

"_Um probably why?" Kairi asked, bounding over to his sleeping bag._

_Ikuto kept his eyes shut, trying to keep his breathing even as he continued listening._

"_I think he's got this thing for Amu,"_

"_Obviously," Nagihiko muttered and Ikuto could mentally already picture that he was rolling his eyes._

"_No, like a major crush, not a little crush like those dorks in 'Amu's fan club' has for her. By the way, they freak me out so much man,"_

_Ikuto clenched his fist to resist the urge to retaliate and deny Kukai's claim._

"_Oh yeah, dude, one of the guys from her fanclub came up to me and threatened to gouge my eyes out if I ever looked at Amu again," Kairi pipped up. He frowned. "That guy wasn't very nice,"_

_Kukai chuckled. "What did you do then?"_

_Kairi gave a big grin to Nagi who narrowed his eyes._

"_Kairi I swear if you say anything-"_

"_Well I was kind of shocked and didn't know what to do but Nagi being the friendly guy he was, came up and told the guy to fuck off or he'll make his life a living hell," Kairi said cutting him off._

"_That's it, be prepared to wake up in the middle of the lake in the morning," Nagi grumbled, shooting daggers at the green-haired boy._

"_No I think it was very sweet of you Nagihiko," Kukai said snickering. _

"_Oh shut up," he groaned. Kukai chuckled._

"_In all honesty though, it's very unlike you to act like that," Kukai mused. "Although it was quite nice as well,"_

"_Yeah, it's weird huh?" Nagi said more to himself then to the other two boys. He coughed abruptly. "Anyway, what's so wrong with Ikuto have a crush on a girl?"_

_I mentally sighed, I hoped they would have dropped it._

"_Yeah would you have preferred that it was a guy?" Kairi joked._

"_I couldn't care less if it was a boy or not, I'm just saying I think it's good for him," Kukai said._

_The two other boys murmured in agreement._

"_Yeah, he kind of seems more confident with her,"_

"_I think they go really well together,"_

Ikuto shook his head, getting rid of the flashback. He slowly crept out of his sleeping bag, careful not to wake the others. He slipped on a black jumper and tied his shoes before heading outside to meet the very chilly air. The moon was still shining brightly, giving him enough light to see his surroundings. He took a deep breathe in, already feeling his face starting to go slightly numb from the coldness. He started walking, not really knowing where as he glanced at the ground, thoughts creeping into his head.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Did I have a crush on Amu?

…Maybe I just find her attractive.

Cause she is attractive.

Really attractive.

And I guess she can be funny and sometimes rarely nice.

But she is a bit of a flirt.

_Pervert more like it._

Okay, and she's also a player.

I gritted my teeth. Regardless of all the cons, it seemed the pros outweighed it.

So maybe I have a little crush on her.

_Little _being the keyword.

I shrugged my shoulder, so I have a crush. Big deal.

_Actually it sort of is a big deal._

I growled, trying to get that inside voice to go away.

I blinked, stopping in my tracks as I looked at my new surroundings. I was just in the clearing of where the lake was and the view was definitely something.

Then I saw it.

Well more specifically, _her_.

The girl who had been on my mind for the past few hours was sitting on the pier, her chin leaning on her tucked up legs as she glanced out at the water.

Her hair was tied in a messy bun as she wore a baggy grey jumper, her eyes staring out into the water as if she was deep in thought.

And she looked so beautiful even then.

_Ha, so you finally admit it._

Yeah, I don't even care anymore, I have a crush on that perverted idiot.

I took another step, wincing when the sound of a branch snapped.

Her eyes snapped over to me, a surprised look on her features.

"Ikuto?"

**~Normal POV~**

He gave a sheepish grin, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Hi,"

"You scared the shit out of me," she said rolling her eyes and patting the spot beside her.

Ikuto walked over and sat down, giving her an apologetic look. "Yeah sorry, I didn't think anyone else would be here. Why are you here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged. "How about you?"

"Same,"

They sat in silence for a while, admiring the moon and the stars reflection in the still water.

"How's your foot?"

"Just a tiny sprain, nothing to worry about. It should be better in a day or two," Amu said shrugging carelessly. She glanced at him, frowning slightly. "What's up with you?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You seem sort of distant,"

"Oh it's nothing,"

"Doesn't sound like nothing,"

Ikuto sighed, staring at the wooden floor in front of him. "It's actually really stupid,"

"Well tell me it and I'll judge how stupid it is,"

Ikuto glanced up at her a hint of embarrassment on his face. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"What are we? Two little sissies talking about our over emotional feelings?" Amu mused, her eyes twinkling. Ikuto just stared at her making her roll her eyes. "Fine whatever, I promise,"

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. His cheeks had turned a shade of pink but Amu wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or if he was just embarrassed. She hoped it was the latter.

"What for?"

He ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up all over the place. "For not catching you in time,"

Amu blinked.

"….why are you sorry for that? It wasn't your fault,"

"No it was, I should've caught you and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he sounded frustrated now, his jaw clenching.

Amu looked at him in surprise, only now realising how much he blamed himself for something that was her own fault.

"No seriously Ikuto, I wasn't looking where I was going so it was my fault," Amu said gently, hoping it would calm him down.

"You weren't looking because you were talking to me," he said, his tone softening, his face looking wary now.

Amu felt a tug at her heartstrings as she started to really see how much he cared for others.

Grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eye she said firmly, "Ikuto, listen to me. It was my fault and mine alone. I injury myself all the time. When I was 5 I tumbled down the stairs. Was unconscious for 20 seconds and then I didn't remember what happened when I woke up. At 8, I crashed my bicycle into a tree and fell, scraping my knee pretty bad. At 11 someone ran over my foot with a car because they didn't see me- and look at me I'm still here. This seriously was nothing compared to all those incidents. Strop blaming yourself okay?"

Ikuto stared at her, not sure how to react at her outburst. "Okay,"

She smirked. "Okay, good,"

Letting go of his shoulders, she glanced back out at the lake, ignoring her disappointment at the loss of contact. Her hands were still tingling from when she touched him and she tucked them snuggly into her pocket. Ikuto hopped up making her look at him quizzically.

"Are you leaving already?"

Ikuto shook his head, a boyish grin appearing on his face. "No I'll be right back,"

Amu shrugged turning back to the water and shutting her eyes, enjoying the peace. She heard his footsteps moments later a reopened them, staring at the packet dangling in front of her face. She smirked at the excited gleam in Ikuto's eyes.

"Ugh, you are such a champ," Amu said, taking a marshmallow out of the packet popping it in her mouth before moaning at the sugary goodness.

"Yeah I know, also got blankets to keep us warm. Kairi's probably going to kill us though," he said munching on one thoughtfully. "I practically stole this from the lolly stash, he's going to notice first thing in the morning,"

"Woah, what do you mean _us_? Just you Ikuto, I wasn't the one who took them," Amu replied in mock disbelief.

"Does it look like I care? I'm still taking you down with me. I'm not going to face Kairi's wrath alone,"

Amu fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You are so romantic, dragging me under the bus. Seriously, it's making my heart do somersaults,"

"Yes. I am just that dreamy," Ikuto said seriously, though his eyes were lit up with silent laughter. Amu let out a breathless laugh, the sound making Ikuto's heart flutter in delight.

"You know this is one of those rare moments where you laugh like that. Or even smile like that,"

"Like what?"

"So carefree, I don't know. You always seemed so guarded all the time,"

Amu's smile faltered, her laugh fading.

Ikuto frowned. Did he say something wrong?

"It's just easier to not get hurt," she said shrugging. She coughed before abruptly turning so she was face to face with him.

Ikuto gave her a curious look.

"Let's get to know one another better," she announced.

Ikuto chuckled before situating himself comfortably and facing her front on. "Okay, sure,"

""Favourite colour?"

"Uh blue I guess, yours?"

"Red. Favourite season?"

"Winter. What's your hobbies?"

This continued to go on for a long time; the questions started off as broad and general but were now becoming a lot more specific and personal.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

What I now know about Amu; she has a younger sister called Ami, a stepdad and mum. Plays the violin (which I already knew) and used to move around a lot because of her step-fathers job. She hates it when people chew with their mouth open or think they're better than everyone. Her favourite dessert is chocolate ice cream and likes to sleep a lot.

"Okay Ikuto, time for some personal ones. When was your first kiss?"

I winced, inwardly shuddering at the memory. "I was ten and her name was Stacy,"

**~Normal POV~**

Amu laughed. "Why do you look so horrified?"

"Because she was sort of a bully and had this weird fascination towards me. She'd practically forced me to sit with her and followed me anywhere I went. Then she kind of just kissed me out of the blue when I was speaking midsentence but it wasn't really a kiss, it was really her smashing her lips brutally against mine and it left a bruise for ages. It was like she was trying to bite my whole face off,"

Amu laughed some more, hugging her sides. "How does a girl bully you? Did you have no balls?"

"Oi, she was practically feared by everyone,"

This made Amu laugh more. Ikuto gave an irritated sigh, waiting for her to calm down.

After a while she finally did, but one look at Ikuto's face made her burst into another fit of giggles.

"Amu!"

"Okay sorry sorry," she said her laughter dying down, an amused grin appearing on her face. "So you had your first kiss stolen by a girl?"

Ikuto's shoulders sagged. "Yeah,"

Amu bit her lip, suppressing the giggle that was struggling to burst out.

"Okay how about you little miss I'm-so-cool, when was your first kiss?"

She smirked. "I was five and it was with my neighbour who was good friends with my mum. She and my mother thought it'd be cute and dressed us up, took pictures and everything,"

Ikuto chuckled. "That's adorable,"

"It was," Amu said laughing a little at the memory. She glanced at him. "When was your first proper kiss?"

"Uhhh probably around 11, classic spin the bottle game. Luckily landed on this popular chick who was new as well," Ikuto scratched his head in thought. "Can't really remember her name though,"

"Woah what a coincidence, I had the same thing as well as my first 'real' kiss," Amu said laughing slightly.

Ikuto stiffened and looked at her. "You serious?"

"Yeah why would I joke about it?" Amu said shrugging, as if it didn't really matter.

"What was his name?"

"Eh I don't remember, I was new I think so I didn't know many names,"

Ikuto's eye twitched.

"What did he look like?"

"Uh, it was pretty dark so I couldn't really remember and not to mention it was like 5 or 6 years ago. I think his hair may have been black aaaaand he was wearing a cap on his head," Amu said. She glanced at him and smirked. "Why do you want to know so much about my first kisser? You jealous?"

Ikuto frowned. "Was the cap black and white with a baseball team on it?"

Amu eyes brightened. "Yeah! Why do you know him? He was a pretty good at the whole kissing thing at the age of 11,"

Ikuto sighed dejectedly. "Fuck my life,"

"Naww it's okay, I'm sure your friend isn't as good at kissing as you, if that's what you're so upset about," Amu teased. She leaned closer to him and winked. "If we could have a little make-out session right now, I'll rate the two of you and see which one is better,"

"You won't have to," Ikuto said rolling his eyes. "They'll be the same ratings,"

"And how exactly do you know that?" Amu asked raising an eyebrow.

Ikuto stared at her and waited.

Amu stared back confused, before her eyes widened and the biggest grin appeared on her face.

"Unless _I _kissed _you_ that night," she said, almost sounded excited.

"I think so," Ikuto grumbled. "But that'd be crazy. It'd be a one in a hundred chance of this even happening,"

"Well what did that girl look like?" Amu asked enthusiastically, sitting straighter now.

"Um, her hair was in a braid and it was brown. She was wearing this blue overall and a white top," Ikuto said scratching his head. His eyes lit up. "It mustn't have been you then considering you've got pink hair,"

"Sorry to disappoint you Ikuto but I dyed my hair brown from seven to around 13 cause I was a tad embarrassed about the colour of my hair. And I was in fact wearing the exact same clothing you just described," Amu said smirking.

"You said that the guy you kissed had hair that was black,"

"No, I said I _think_ his hair was black but taking into contemplation that the room was dark, I could of easily mistaken your hair as black,"

"This is crazy, we're probably overthinking this. I don't think you were my first kiss," Ikuto said scoffing and folding his arms.

"You're just in denial," Amu sang.

"Maybe you're in denial,"

"Nope, you wore this dog tag necklace around your neck and also had this huge bruise on your knee which you got from falling off your skateboard,"

Ikuto blinked, looking at her in shock. "How the hell did you remember that?"

"You told me?"

"When? Why?"

"Well I pointed at it and asked how you got it and then you told me,"

Ikuto remained silent. His face scrunched in confusion as he tried to take it all in.

There were silent for five minutes.

"How the fuck were we each other's first proper kiss?"

Amu laughed. "I have no idea, it's legitimately the craziest thing that's ever happened to me,"

"This is freaking weird,"

"I think this is a sign," Amu said smirking at him. "This is fate Ikuto, we're meant to be,"

"No, stop Amu. It's not,"

"It so is Ikuto," Her smirk grew wider. "We should make-out and see if we were as good as we used to be,"

Ikuto gave her an incredulous look. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I'm legit being serious,"

"No," Ikuto said firmly.

Amu rolled her eyes and pouted. "Well you're no fun,"

"Yeah I know,"

Amu sighed before scooting closer towards him.

"Fine fine, let's keep asking each other questions then,"

"Sure I guess,"

"Okay how wou-"

"But they can't be about the damn kiss Amu,"

"Dammit," she muttered before placing her head on Ikuto's shoulder and hummed in thought. Ikuto made no move to stop her. They fell into a comfortable silence, as no one made a move to talk.

Finally Ikuto nudged her and waited for her to say something.

"Amu?"

No response.

He looked down to see her eyes were shut, her breathing even. He folded one of the blankets so it was like a pillow and placed it down, followed by gently putting Amu's head on it. Then he placed the other blanket over her and froze.

"Dammit, there's no blanket for me," he muttered. Well he couldn't just leave her. He looked at her warily.

She wouldn't mind he shared with her, would she?

Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"_Of course she wouldn't mind, she'd probably enjoy it,"_ Ikuto thought before lying down next to her and putting the blanket over both of them. Then he rolled onto his side and glanced at her, inspecting her features.

"I think I'm falling for you," Ikuto said softly, those words coming out before he could even comprehend what he just spoke. His eyes widened. This was the first time he admitted out loud and it just made the feelings seem so much more _real_. Panic filled his veins at the thought that Amu was still awake

He glanced back at her, waiting for her to open her eyes and make fun of him or something.

Ikuto blew a sigh of relief when there was no response and shut his eyes, ensuring to never make that mistake again. Soon, he too, drifted off to sleep, his last remaining thought being the girl sleeping beside him.

* * *

**Jennifer: hahaha okay so I'm really unhappy with this chapter but I put it up anyway cause I have no updated in a while. I wish I could make it flow easily and make Ikuto more manly but it's difficult, so if any of you could offer any suggestions, that'd be really helpful hahahah anyway hope you guys kind of enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts so review if you want to c: Anyway have a lovely day you gorgeous people xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jennifer:… 4 months. Hahaha…time goes by when you're smothered in assignments and tests that you've procrastinated till the day before it was due before you started to study them. Ha. My excuse is the same as always. School school school. Fun fun fun, note my sarcasm. I also may or may not have decided to start writing this other story since I've had a crappy writers block for this one and sadly, I'm probably going to end this fanfic in a few more chapters because I suck haha T_T please don't hate me. I was thinking of actually giving up on this story but then I remembered my determination to not do that HAHAHAHA so you'll just have to deal with my ****very **_**very**_** long updates (sorry about that, honestly, I'm a real douchebag). Also not pleasant things have happened recently that I've been trying to come to terms with so I apologise for the short chapter and the crappy writing, I haven't really proofread it yet but I thought I should just post it so that you guys don't think I've disappeared or something, but I'm guessing most of the readers that have read this have due to my stupid not updating for 4 months thing hahah again I truly apologise for my crappiness and I hope you guys have been doing well in your lives. Anyway, enough about me, here's the chappie (omfg can't believe I just said that)**

* * *

**~Amu's POV~**

I woke up to the delightful feeling of masculine arms wrapped around my waist, and a very firm chest against my back.

I snuggled into the very comfortable position, getting ready to fall asleep again before my eyes snapped open.

Who the fuck was spooning me?

I groaned, squinting when my eyes got the pleasure of meeting the very bright sun.

"Oh shit," I muttered, sitting up and sadly dismantling myself from the figure besides me. Memories of last night-or very early in the morning- came flooding back to me, a small smile making its way to my face before I could stop it. I glanced at Ikuto, admiring the way his dishevelled hair fell in front of his face, and his even breathing make him look so peaceful.

And ridiculously hot.

I looked at my watch.

_6:00am_

Crap that gave us approximately half an hour to get back to our tents so we wouldn't get in trouble.

I leaned down, a few inches away from Ikuto's face.

He was in for a special surprise when he opened his eyes.

"Ikuto, come on we got to get up. Teachers will probably kill us if they see us out here," I whispered.

I was not prepared for what happened next.

Ikuto muttered something incoherent, obviously still asleep, before his arm shot out and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me effectively against his solid chest.

My heart fluttered at the action.

Man, he was going to get a _big _surprise when he woke up.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Ooh, I could totally get used to this," a voice murmured, slowly stirring me up from my sleep. I groaned, wrapping my arm tighter around the object, pulling it closer to my chest. It felt so comfortable in this position, making me instantly start to drift off again.

"Yeah, I can _absolutely_ get used to this,"

I froze, my body becoming rigid.

"Are you starting to wake up now?" the same voice said, making my eyes snap open and coming face to face with Amu. I glanced down at my hands to find them securely wrapped around her.

I immediately withdrew them, a hint of a blush slowly starting to creep up my neck.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't me- I wasn't tryi-" I blubbered, trying to come up with a plausible reason for my actions.

"It's fine, I quite enjoyed it actually," Amu smirked winking at me. "You can do that to me anytime,"

I grunted in annoyance, sitting up and rubbing my eyes tiredly. "What time is it?"

"6:09,"

"Thanks for being specific,"

"So I feel as though we should get back to our tents before any teachers see us," she said, standing up.

I got up as well, stretching my back and nodded. "Sounds like a plan,"

As I blinked, events of yesterday hit me like a tonne of bricks.

Amu must have seen my face as she smirked and starting walking backwards, to the tents. "See you later, my dearest first kisser,"

And with that, she was gone.

Irritation seeped through my veins.

But somehow there was also a sense of pride in there.

I mean, come on, who gets the chance to kiss one of the hottest girls in highschool – even though I was only a kid then.

I snuck back into the tent and was surprised to find the boys sitting up and staring at me, a smirk on each of their faces. I froze.

"Uh hey, what you doing up so early?"

"I think _we_ should be asking _you_ that," Kukai said, a grin making its way to his face.

I laughed nervously. "I just went out to the bathroom,"

"That's funny, considering you've been gone for four hours," Kairi said happily.

"And how exactly do you know that?" I asked, my eye twitching.

"…no particular reason,"

I folded my arms, a smirk appearing on my face. "Kairi, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

He shrivelled back, his face tinging into a nice pink shade. "Nope not at all, I think we should go back to the topic of yo-"

"What did you do?" Nagi groaned.

"…I may have had a midnight snack,"

Kukai's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly is a midnight snack to you?"

Kairi's head sank lower into his chest. "…a whole bag of marshmallows…and maybe half a block of chocolate,"

I burst out laughing, clapping my hands. "Dude, I'm not even mad, that's kind of amazing,"

His head snapped up, a bashful grin appearing. "Really?"

I nodded, grinning as I went and sat down at my sleeping bag. "It really is a wonder why you don't have diabetes,"

"Hey! But I also saw you take the other bag of marshmallows, you little buttface"

I froze, giving him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, uh sorry about that,"

Kairi pouted. "You better buy me a pack later,"

"Yeah I will," I promised, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that he didn't attack me.

"Anyway, so what were you actually doing up?" Kukai asked, his eyes holding a sort of curiosity.

I shrugged. "Couldn't really sleep so I walked around for a bit,"

"…For four hours?"

I gave a sheepish smile, scratching my head. "I like walking?"

"Mhmm,"

They didn't press about it anymore, which I was very grateful for. We started packing up our sleeping bags and tent since this was our last day at the camp site. Then afterwards, we went and had outside to have breakfast.

"Hellooooo great kisser!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs, the moment I was 10 metres away from her.

I gritted my teeth and continued walking.

"If people were wondering who I was talking to, I was talking to Ikuto," she said again, smirking when I sent her a murderous glare.

"So _that's_ what you were doing for four hours," Kukai said, grinning and patting my back. "You go man,"

"Dude, no. I did not do that,"

He raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't make out with a totally hot chick for four hours?"

I sighed. "No apparently, when we were younger, we kissed,"

"…I repeat, so you _didn't_ make out with a sexy lady for a good four hours?"

"Yes, I did not make out with anybody during those four hours,"

"Huh, well that's certainly a little lame,"

I rolled my eyes, shoving him hard in the shoulder. "Sometimes, I find it hard to figure out why we're friends,"

He grinned at me before shoving back and walking off without another word. I followed him slowly, not wanting to greet the group and explain what Amu had meant.

"So, the two of you got busy last night huh?" Utau said, wiggling her eyebrows at me and Amu. I sighed and sent Amu a look.

The look was supposed to signify that I was going give her hell for this but she didn't seem to get it.

"Well, if you _really _want to know what happened…," Amu said trailing off, looping her arm through mine. She sent me a sultry look before giving a big smirk to the rest of the group. "We got _pretty_ close, if you know what I mean,"

I rolled my eyes. "Liar,"

"Am not,"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating. But we did kiss,"

The group _oohed._

"Yeah, when we were young,"

"Man, you always have to suck the fun out of everything," Amu said pouting.

"I thrive off giving you misery,"

"And I live off making your life awesome,"

"Yeah? And how do you do that?"

She winked at me. "Well since I'm in it, it automatically makes your life awesome,"

"No. You give me a headache,"

"An awesome headache,"

"Yaya, they're doing it again," Kairi whispered, making Amu and I stop our conversation.

"I can see that Kairi," Yaya muttered back.

"They do it way too often," Utau murmured to Kukai.

"Yeah, I sort of feel a like I'm invading their privacy," Kukai said taking a small step away from us.

"I think it's cute," Rima said to Nagi who just grunted in agreement.

"Guys, we can hear you, you know?" I mumbled. "What are you even talking about anyway?"

"Well…the two of you sort of do this thing where you start bickering towards each other and then BAM, it's like the rest of us aren't even here anymore," Kukai explained.

My left eye twitched. "That isn't true,"

"Ha that's like saying Kairi doesn't like lollies," Utau joked.

Kairi nodded his head furiously. "Yeah, it's a complete lie,"

I sighed and glanced at Amu. "Do you believe this?"

Amu shrugged. "Well you do always tend to talk to me and me alone,"

"….are you _serious?_ Isn't it the other way round?"

"Fine, okay be that way. Geez Ikuto you always have to offend my precious feelings," Amu sulked.

"Hey! Don't make that face, I know what you're trying to do,"

Amu pouted. "What am I trying to do Ikuto? What. Am. I. Trying. To. Do?"

"You make that stupid face which makes everyone feel sorry for you and agree to whatever you say,"

"What face?"

I narrowed me eyes at her. "You know what face. The one where your lips turn all pouty and your eyes go all big like a puppy begging for food,"

"Aww, I didn't know you were so into me Ikuto," Amu said in mock bashfulness.

I felt my cheeks tinge slightly as I glared at her. "Stop doing that,"

She fluttered her eyes at me. "Stop doing what?"

"You're practically twisting my words,"

"….And they're at it again," Kukai sighed before slapping me hard on the head. I winced, rubbing the injury and sending him look.

"Dude, not cool,"

**~Normal POV~**

"Alright class! Please get your stuff and start boarding the bus. We leave in ten minutes. Make sure you don't forget anything because we aren't coming back here," the teacher announced.

"Dibs sitting next to Ikuto!" Amu yelled, looping her arms through mine.

"Go ahead, no one wants him anyway," Kukai teased. Ikuto shot him a glare.

"Guess that means you're my partner again," Utau grinned, sidling up next to him.

"What? Nah, sorry, I'm going to go with Nagi or Kairi," Kukai said. He looked at Kairi who was bouncing up and down whilst talking animatedly to Yaya who was doing her best to keep up with the conversation. "Uhh…maybe I'll just go with Nagi,"

Just as he said that, Nagihiko looked their way.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just telling Utau that I was gonna go and be your bus buddy,"

"No way in hell,"

Kukai frowned. "And why not, man?"

"Tch, cause you're annoying,"

"Hey! I mean I understand if you say that about Kairi but me? Come on, I'm such a cool guy,"

Nagi blinked at him. "Yeah. Not sitting next to you,"

"Who you going to sit with then?"

Nagihiko shrugged, placing an arm casually around Rima who was looking at the campfire. "My peasant,"

Rima looked up, shaking her head out of her daze. "Say what now?"

"Heh, you responded," Nagi snickered.

Rima tilted her head to look up at him. "To what?"

**~Nagi's POV~**

...Woah, she's sort of cute. Kind of.

Okay, really cute. Whatever.

She blinked at me with her big eyes. Why does she have to have such a chibi looking face?

"Nagi?" she asked softly.

"Uh yeah?"

"Am I sitting next to you on the bus?"

I nodded, trying not to be mesmerised by how adorable her face was.

She smiled at me, resulting in getting the air sucked out of my lungs.

"Cool," she said happily before frowning slightly. I jumped when I felt her hand touch my cheek.

"You okay? Your face is a little red,"

I nodded stiffly, and turned away. My cheek felt cold from the loss of contact.

I growled inwardly. What the actual fuck was wrong with me?

"Oh well, I'll meet you on the bus then Nagi," Rima said sweetly giving me a little wave before walking off.

I nodded at her before turning around and walking back to where the rest of the guys were. The girls had gone to pack up.

"Man, that was like a cheesy rom-com come to life," Ikuto commented. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh cause your thing with Amu isn't one of those cliché love stories," I retorted.

That seemed to clamp his mouth shut.

"Geez Ikuto, you're such a pushover," Kukai snorted.

My glare was then directed to Kukai. "Like you can talk,"

Kukai squared his shoulders, trying to act tough. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what that means,"

"Maybe you should clarify, mate"

"Utau,"

Kukai waved his hands as if it was nothing but his shoulders were tense. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Come on dude, you have the hots for her," Ikuto said rolling his eyes.

"W-what, where would you get that notion from?!" Kukai said, trying to keep his voice firm.

"Sort of obvious with the way you always compete with each other, isn't it?" Ikuto said looking at me for agreement. I nodded.

"Okay l-let's just calm down guys," Kairi said cheerfully.

"No I don't have the hots for anyone," Kukai denied.

"Stubborn little prick aren't you?" Ikuto said laughing good-naturedly.

"I'll admit I have feelings for Utau when you admit you have them for Amu," he said. Then he looked at me. "_And_ when Nagi admits he's got feelings for Rima and when Kairi admits he has feelings for Yaya,"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this," Kairi whined.

"Too late now," Kukai muttered. He looked at me, daring me to back down.

I wanted to punch the smug bastard.

I straightened myself up and gave him a bored look. "Whatever man, I'm going to go on the bus now,"

I started to walk towards the vehicle, stopping when he said the next words.

"Coward,"

I turned back slowly, anger bubbling inside of me.

"What did you call me?" I said in a low voice.

"Kukai, chill. Don't do anything rash," Ikuto said firmly, nudging Kukai in the shoulder.

"I said you're a fucking coward," Kukai said louder this time, ignoring Ikuto's statement entirely.

"Nagi, you don't have to reply to this. Be the better man and just let it go. Maybe we should just go off and calm down for a while," Kairi offered hopefully. I ignored him.

"You little hypocrite," I muttered darkly to Kukai, walking up to him. "Why do you have to stick your nose into business that doesn't concern you?"

"Why do you have to go make assumptions about things you have no clue about?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Clarify what you mean by that,"

"You have such a cold personality. How would a person like _you_ understand what love is? You aren't an affectionate guy,"

"Dude, enough," Ikuto said.

I gritted my teeth.

You know when I said I wanted to punch the smug bastard?

Well, I decided to punch the smug bastard.

Kukai stumbled slightly before glaring at me and tackling me to the ground.

**~Normal POV~**

"Oi, stop you douchebags," Ikuto yelled trying to unsuccessfully pull Kukai off Nagihiko. Unfortunately that resulted in Nagihiko landing a punch on Ikuto's jaw.

The consequence of this was Ikuto deciding to join the fight.

And this also made Kairi decided to join in the fight.

"Stop being a stubborn prick and just admit it," Kukai growled, punching Nagihiko in the gut.

"Oof, well I'm not the one who's just plain out lying to himself, am I?" Nagi retorted, managing to get a few punches at Kukai's face.

"Ugh guys stop fucking fighting, it's not going to resolve anything now is it?" Ikuto muttered, still trying to pull Kukai off.

"Well you have a crush on Amu and you're just a wuss by not wanting to bang a really hot girl," Kukai spat out. He widened his eyes. "Wait man, sorry that was too far-"

"Don't _talk _about her like that," Ikuto said in a low voice, pulling Kukai off Nagihiko and shoving him hard in the shoulder before doing a roundhouse kick to Kukai's face. He landed on his butt, groaning slightly.

Nagihiko then decided it was a good time to tackle Ikuto whilst Kairi started to attack Kukai.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ikuto groaned, barely managing to dodge one of Nagihiko's punches.

"You agreed with Kukai about Rima,"

"Oi why are you hitting me Kairi? Just cause you have the hots for Yaya-" Kukai said, unable to finish as Kairi punched him.

"Why do you have to be suck a prick sometimes?" Kairi yelled.

And then the boys started bickering again, effectively fighting one another until a teacher finally decided to break them up.

"Boys. _Boys,_ enough!" the teacher called out sternly, getting some other students to help break it up.

The four stood, all bruised and battered. They glared at each other, panting hard. A crowd had formed as they awaited what the teacher was going to say.

"Now I don't know what happened to you idiots but I honestly can't be stuffed to deal with you all this instant. This trip was supposed to reward you stupid brats for working so hard. So just get on the bus and solve your stupid problems and I won't punish you," he said sternly.

The class tried not to look at him in surprise. Sometimes, this teacher was way too laid back.

The boys trudged slowly onto the bus, wincing every now and then as they managed to slowly get to their seats.

**~Rima's POV~**

"What happened?" I gasped as Nagihiko slumped into the seat beside me. I flinched when I saw his injuries.

"Got in a fight,"

"With who?"

"Kukai, Ikuto and Kairi,"

"What? Why?"

Nagihiko leaned back, wincing slightly as he shut his eyes in pain. "Don't want to talk about it,"

I nodded before gently touching one of his bruises.

"This looks bad," I whispered, inching closer to his face to get a better look at it.

He opened one eye and I tried not to react as my heart started thumping in my chest. A blush blossomed on my face as he looked at me wordlessly.

I quickly sat properly in my seat. "Anything I can do?"

He remained silent for a bit.

"…Maybe you could let me listen to your music again?" he asked somewhat shyly. I bit back a smile as I took an earphone and placed it in his ear.

"Thanks," he muttered. I leaned on his shoulder, trying to ignore the butterflies that erupted in my stomach.

"You're welcome," I said quietly.

**~Yaya's POV~ **

I heard a shuffle beside me as someone set down.

Then a groan which made me look up from the book I had been reading.

"Kairi!" I yelped, pushing my glasses up. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Got in a fight," he mumbled. He pouted at me. "Yaya make me feel better,"

My heart nervously thundered in my chest. "H-how?"

"I dunno,"

I sighed. "Very helpful Kairi. Does it hurt?"

He nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah and I'm super tired,"

I bit my lip. "You should sleep then,"

"I would but I can't get very comfortable sitting upright like this," he muttered grumpily, shutting his eyes. I bit my lip harder, considering whether or not to voice a solution I had come up with.

I folded my jacket until it formed a substitute for a pillow and placed it on my lap. Then I pulled up the arm rest between us and glanced at him again.

"P-place your head on my lap," I ordered. I winced, that came out harsher than I meant it to be. "I-I mean if you want to…,"

Kairi opened his eyes slowly and glanced at me, his eyes unreadable. I could feel a blush creep up my neck as I quickly turned to stare out the window.

"If you don't want to, don't worry," I muttered, once he hadn't responded for a good 30 seconds. I started to pull the arm rest down again before I felt his arm grab mine gingerly.

"Thanks," he murmured.

I felt a weight on my lap as I stared down to see Kairi wordlessly get into a comfortable position.

I could feel my heart beating faster at the close proximity between the two of us. I stared at my hands, unsure where to put them.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was threading my fingers through his hair, causing my heart to spaz erratically at the contact. Kairi didn't say anything, which I was very thankful for and before I knew it, I could feel myself slowly start to drift off as I shut my eyes tiredly.

**~Utau's POV~**

"Ooh, get into a fight did you?" I teased, looking up to see a very battered Kukai. He glared at me as he got into his seat.

"Yeah,"

My eyes widened. "Wait, seriously? I thought you just had a really nasty fall,"

He nodded.

"What the hell happened?"

"Kairi, Nagi and Ikuto were being dicks,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, maybe _I _was being the dick," he sighed.

"Serves you right then," I said whacking him in the arm. He winced.

"Oh shit sorry," I said sheepishly, gently rubbing the spot I hit him. "So what was it about?"

He glared darkly at the spot in front of him. "Nothing,"

"Can't have been nothing considering you guys are practically like brothers because you're so tight," I reasoned.

"They made accusations, I made accusations and it got messy," he muttered.

"Who started it?"

"Nagihiko…after I sort of insulted him numerous times," he groaned and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Man I'm such a douchebag,"

"Agreed, you should probably apologise to them later," I advised.

"Yeah,"

I played with a strand of my hair and glanced at him worriedly.

"What Utau?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shrugged and gave him a teasing look of disapproval. "Well your mood is quite frankly dampening my fantastic mood,"

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realise,"

"Woah there was a lot of sarcasm in that tone,"

"Really? I didn't notice," he said in the same tone.

I let out a laugh and nudges his shoulder gently. "Come on, cheer up, you're not _that_ much of a douchebag,"

"Gee, thanks,"

I grinned at him. "No seriously, everyone's at least a little douche,"

"Are you?" he asked, his eyebrows still raised.

I flicked my hair dramatically over my shoulder. "What, me? No, I'm perfect,"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh Utau, what am I going to do with you?"

My heart let out a little spaz attack at the statement and his downright manly laugh.

…okay, so he was hot. I'm not gonna lie.

But he's a good friend of mine and I'm not going to think of him in any other manner.

I snuck a peek at him and my heart fluttered in disagreement, completely ignoring my previous statement.

I sighed, maybe it was just a physical attraction?

"Thanks for cheering me up a little Uta," Kukai said with a small smile, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I could feel a blush form on my cheeks as my stomach clenched.

Okay. Maybe not just his physical physique.

"Anytime," I said returning his smile.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Woahh shit, what happened Ikuto?" I demanded, sitting up alert as I watched a bruised Ikuto sit down in his seat.

"Nagi, Kukai. Fight," he managed to say, wincing as he tried to get into a comfortable position.

"Why are you all battered up then?"

"Tried to break it up,"

I blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay so I tried to break them up but then the two assholes riled me up so I had to join in,"

I gave him a look.

"…Alright I didn't _have_ to join in but they got me mad so I ended up wanting to join in anyway,"

I frowned. "You're a pretty chill guy though, what did they say to make you want to punch them in their pretty little heads?"

I saw him clench his jaw before shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing,"

"Sure,"

He sighed ruffling his hair, clearly annoyed with himself. "He just made a mean comment about someone I care about,"

"I see,"

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude or anything," Ikuto muttered. "I'm just thoroughly confused with my actions,"

I shrugged. "Eh it's fine, as long as you're alright,"

"Yeah no I'm fine,"

I nodded. "Yes. I'd totally believe that if it weren't for your arm that's bleeding quite erratically for one that size,"

He glanced down and frowned. "Oh, I didn't even notice that,"

He then proceeded to plug in his earphones and shut his eyes.

"Um…Ikuto?"

He slowly opened an eye. "Yes?"

"You going to do anything about that?"

"Eh, it'll heal," he said. I tried to stop my eye from twitching.

Was this chill behaviour due to his loss of blood or something, why the hell was he so relaxed?

I could feel irritation start to build up as I started to dig through my bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"No, shh, shut up, let me find something,"

Finally locating the item, I turned to face him and smirked.

"….A Band-Aid?"

I nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "Sorry I just realised that the sight of blood might make you feel uneasy. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner,"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm perfectly fine with blood. I just don't want it to get infected or anything,"

He stayed quiet for a bit before giving me a smile and reaching out for it but me being the very sly girl I am, I pulled it back out of his reach.

"Amu?" he said confused. I smirked.

"I get to put it on you,"

"But that's not necessary, it's not like I'm so injured that I can't do anything myself,"

"Yeah but it's my Band-Aid so my rules," I said. I leaned closer to him and gave him a sultry look. "Think of this as me being your very own personal nurse,"

His visible gulp made my smirk widen. "No I'm good. You know what, I don't even need the Band-Aid at all,"

"Oh don't be silly Ikuto," I murmured. I progressed by ripping off the paper on the Band-aid- with my teeth, keeping my eyes trained on his.

**~Ikuto POV~**

I sighed. "Amu, stop procrastinating and just place the stupid Band-Aid on,"

I tried not to show how hot I thought that was.

Cause it was fuckin smoking.

"You always take the fun out of everything,"

I leaned forward quickly, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind Amu's ear, my hand lingering on her cheek. "Yeah, you know me, I suck the fun out of _everything_,"

I returned back to my original position, satisfied when I heard Amu's breath catch in her throat.

"Woah, who knew a chunky guy like you would have some pretty charming moves" Amu said, recovering quickly, though not quick enough.

I smiled. "I have a few up my sleeve,"

So I think the blood loss may be affecting my behaviour. This wasn't really like me at all.

"Can't wait to discover every single one of them,"

I laughed before wincing slightly. Amu must have noticed because she started tending to the cut on my cheek.

Surprisingly she was quite good at it and very gentle as well.

"I feel as though I'm going to look a little stupid with this on my face," I said pointing to the fluoro pink Band-Aid she had placed on me.

"I think it looks cute," she concluded, her face still close as she inspected her finished product. "And a little hot,"

"Of course you'd say that," I said rolling my eyes. She let out a small laugh before snuggling up to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Does it hurt if I just lay my head here?"

Her tone was astonishingly soft.

And incredibly cute.

My heart started beating faster and I inhaled deeply, trying to regain control of my composure.

Bad idea.

Inhaling deeply resulting in me smelling the faint scent of her shampoo which was the smell of strawberries. Typical.

"It's fine go ahead," I murmured, my eyes closing on their own as tiredness consumed me.

Then everything went dark as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, surprised to find we had just about arrived at our destination. I looked at Amu and nudged her gently.

"Hey, we're here," I murmured nudging her slightly. She stirred slightly and muttered some incoherent things but remained asleep.

I tried to bite back a smile. She was really adorable like this.

"Amu, come on, we gotta get off soon," I tried again, nudging her slightly. She gripped me tighter.

"Amu don't wanna," she mumbled, nuzzling herself into my arm.

I let out a chuckle. "Never knew that when you woke up, you act like a five year old. Sound a little like Kairi but cuter,"

I froze.

"You think I'm cute?" she said suddenly siting straight, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Alright if you're going to act this way every time I compliment you then I'm just going to stop entirely," I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay okay sorry, but now I'm expecting at least six forms of flattery a day from you," she said happily.

"You already get enough from your silly fan club,"

She pouted. "Yeah but it's different when it's you,"

I blinked and then stared at her, surprised to see her body tense up the moment those words left her mouth.

**~Amu's POV~**

Oh, _shit_.

**~Normal POV~**

Before Ikuto could ask her to explain what she meant by that, the teacher instructed the class that it was time to get off the bus. Ikuto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face who it was.

"Hey man, sorry about what I said," Kukai muttered, looking down on the floor.

"It's all good, sorry about kicking you in the face," Ikuto said, giving him a reluctant smile. "Didn't kick you too hard, did I?"

"Pfft, barely even touched me," Kukai said grinning even though there was a hug mark on his face from the injury Ikuto put on him.

"Woah, you did _that_ to his face?" Amu said impressed.

Kukai nodded. "Yeah he was pretty swift with his moves,"

"That is so hot Ikuto," Amu said to him.

"Sometimes I just can't put up with all the shit you guys say," Ikuto said rolling his eyes and getting up and moving out. He gestured to Amu the exit of the bus. "Ladies first,"

"Ugh and you have this gentlemanly aura about you, _such_ a turn on Ikuto,"

"Just get off,"

She obeyed but not without giving him a sexy wink before sauntering off. Ikuto turned to face Kukai.

"What?" Kukai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't I say, ladies first?" Ikuto teased, waiting patiently.

Kukai couldn't help but grin, an instant wave of relief flowing through him when Ikuto grinned back.

The moment they got off the bus, they were ushered off into a group so the teacher could talk to them.

"Alright you annoying little buggers, I'm going to say this once and once alone. You can choose your hotel rooms with the maximum of four people. Boys, girls it doesn't really matter- actually wait, no, it does matter. Boys go with boys, girls go with girls. I always gotta be careful with all of you horny little rabbits," the teacher said, muttering the last sentence more to himself.

"Sir what if we're gay?" a student yelled out.

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about that. Okay you know what? I don't even care anymore, if you guys want to go and have sex at least be safe," he gave a look to the girls. "Unless you want to end up pregnant,"

Then they were ushered off to do whatever they wanted for the remainder of the week.

"Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto, let's share a room together!" a girl squealed, running up to hug his arm. He jumped at the sudden contact.

"Uh no-"

"No Ikuto, you should go with me," another girl said, sending him a flirty wink. "We can have a _lot_ more fun, if you know what I mean,"

Ikuto gulped before taking a step away from the two of them…only to be bombarded with another girl who hugged his chest tightly.

"No don't go with those sluts, share a room with me," she whined.

"Woah, girls, let's just calm down, yeah?" he said, untangling himself from the young lady.

"Yeah, sorry gals but he's with me," a voice said, an arm snaking around his waist. Ikuto's eye twitched as he slowly looked down to his left shoulder to see Amu's head laying there.

The rest of the girls pouted. "That's so not fair. You get all the boys Amu!"

"I don't get all the boys, I just want this one. You guys can have the rest, I promise," Amu said.

The other girls squealed in delight before running off to find other boys.

Amu smirked at him. "You're welcome,"

Ikuto blinked. "I didn't even say anything,"

"Yeah but you were thinking it,"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of thanking you, I could've easily handle that myself,"

"Sure you could've,"

"What's that supposed to mean Amu?"

She sighed. "Ikuto, you're hot as fuck but you are way way _way_ to nice,"

Ikuto blinked. "What?"

"Seriously? If I had to rate you out of 10, one being a mean as and 10 being the nicest guy on earth, I'd give you an 11,"

"I'm not nice," Ikuto protested.

"Well you're nicer than any guy I know and trust me, I know _a lot_ of men. Now, you sort of owe me for saving your cute little tushie back there,"

Ikuto blinked. "I cannot believe you just said tushie,"

Amu smirked. "I wanted to experiment a little,"

Ikuto laughed.

"Whatever Amu, okay what do I owe you?"

"Well…I dunno, you could…maybe let me share room with you?" she said twirling her hair seductively.

"No. Absolutely not,"

"Why?" Amu whined, tugging his shirt. "I promise it'll be a lot of fun, if you know what I mean"

"No thanks, I'm good,"

"Come on Ikuto, I promise I won't do anything to you while you sleep,"

"I never said you were going to do anything to me in my sleep…now I'm definitely not sharing a room with you,"

"Awww, come on Ikuto, it'll be awesome if we shared a room," Amu begged.

Then she made the face.

You know that face your friend makes where their eyes go wide and their face looks so damn adorable that you agree to whatever they want?

Well. That was the face.

Ikuto slapped his hands over his eyes, his cheeks tinging pink. "Far out Amu, you can't do that every time you want something,"

"Pretty pretty please Ikuto?" she said. "I won't stop making this face until you say yes,"

He sighed. "How about we get joint rooms? One for you girls and the other for us guys. I'll leave it unlocked so you can waltz in whenever you like. Except no crawling into my bed in the middle of the night,"

"Agreed!" Amu yelled, before jumping onto Ikuto to give him a koala hug. Ikuto barely even budged, already suspecting that she'd do something like that. His arms automatically came up to wrap them around her waist.

"Woah, what's up you too?" Utau asked, tapping Ikuto on the shoulder. Ikuto turned his head to face her.

"Amu made _that_ face, so now we're getting conjoint rooms," he explained. "As long as that's okay with you and the others,"

Utau shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine,"

She gave a mock look of disapproval to Amu who was snuggling herself happily into Ikuto's neck.

"Amu, I've told you a million times that you can't make that face every time you want something," Utau said, amusement clear in her tone.

"That's what I said!" Ikuto muttered.

"But it's so effective," Amu said before making the face again. "Don't you think it's effective?"

Utau's eyes widened before covered her face with her hands. "Amu! Stop it,"

"Stop what?" she teased.

"What are you guys doing?" Kukai muttered coming up along Utau. The blonde haired girl quickly slapped her other hand over Kukai's eyes.

"Woah, what the heck?!"

"Amu's making the face,"

"Oh, I see. Thanks,"

"Why are you all covering your eyes?" Nagihiko asked, his tone blunt, Rima walking gracefully beside him.

"Amu's making the face,"

Nagihiko calmly placed his hand over Rima's eyes.

"Aw thanks Nagi!" Rima said happily. She frowned slightly. "But do you need to cover your eyes?"

"Eh, doesn't affect me," he said shrugging.

"Guys, come on. Stop being ridiculous. I've stopped making the face," Amu said.

"No she hasn't," Nagi said bluntly.

"Nagi, come on, you could have at least tried to lie for me,"

"Hey! Whatcha all doin?" Kairi said bounding excitedly towards them, dragging Yaya slightly behind him. He glanced at Amu and his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Oooh! You're making the face! I want to make the face,"

"Don't you dare," Yaya said sternly.

Kairi's shoulders sagged. "Fine,"

"Oh by the way, the girls are gonna have joint room with us," Ikuto said slowly removing his hand from his eyes after ensuring that Amu had stopped making the face.

"Heh, you're such a pushover," Kukai muttered which earned him a punch in the shoulder via Ikuto.

"Right? That's what I said," Amu said.

"I'm right here you know?" Ikuto said flatly.

"And he's sometimes really sensitive," Utau piped up, ignoring Ikuto's statement completely.

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed.

"Sometimes he's like that grumpy cat who hates everything," Rima offered. Everyone (besides Ikuto) murmured in agreement.

Ikuto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You guys suck," he muttered, starting to walk away from them to get his luggage. Amu followed him immediately, snuggling up to his arm and chatting animatedly, ignoring the glare he sent her.

Yeah, the next three days were going to be absolutely _delightful_ for dear Ikuto.

* * *

**Jennifer: haha again, not really happy with this chapter (but I never really am satisfied with any of the ones I put up) but I hope it was sort of decent for you beautiful readers out there. Feel free to comment on how much you hate it, or any ideas you'd like me to write about, if there was something you liked or something you wanted to see more of, or even just to talk about your day hahaha honestly you can do it, it'd make me really happy **** anyway, stay safe you beautiful gorgeous people and I hope you have a lovely day xx**


End file.
